Calm Meets Stress
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Claire Redfield is a world-famous actress with the weight of the world on her shoulders. While Alice is a rich woman who has all the time in the world do what she loves. When Claire meets Alice on the beach for a photo shoot, will she be able to make a friend who can save her from her life of fame? Or will she destroy the one person who could love her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

This is another AU I thought of. Since one of my stories will be on a break for a while, I wanted to put out something to help me think.

No action will take place in the Au until like chapter 5 or so. Therefore, those of you who expected a child of SDLF then you may leave now. Or you can stick with this drama, comedy, etc. story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

What the Hell!

Alice's POV:

Alice sat on her surfboard as she waited for a good wave to come her way. The blonde had been out in the water since sunrise and was close to taking a break so that she could eat. Alice closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky. She wished that Rain and Matt could've joined her. The water was perfect. Alice heard the approaching vehicles. The blonde looked over her shoulder and at the shore. She thought Rain and Matt had decided to join her. Alice frowned when she saw it was a silver Mercedes and not a black truck. The blonde sighed sadly and returned to staring at the open water before her.

"Miss," A man shouted "Miss!"

Alice ignored the man and spotted a good wave. The blonde smiled and turned her board around. She began to paddle toward the shore as the wave caught up to her. Alice noticed a man and a woman on the shore trying to capture her attention. The blonde ignored them. The wave lifted her board and Alice got onto her feet. She dropped down the front of the wave and road it to the right. Alice let the finger tips of her left finger graze the water as she rode the wave. The blonde exited the crashing wave and approached the shore. Alice smiled and looked back out to the water. When she walked onto the sand of the beach, she looked at the man and the woman. The man had black hair that was spiked up. He wore a black suit with black shades. Alice remembered the woman from a movie she had saw recently. It was the beautiful Claire Redfield.

The blonde felt her heart flutter at seeing her celebrity crush but didn't let it go to her head. Claire was a twenty-one year old famous actress. Alice was just a nineteen year old stunt devil and camera operator. The blonde stood her ground as the two approached her. She wouldn't be fooled by the role the people had in the world.

"Nice surfing," The man said with a smirk

Alice chuckled lightly "Thanks, but that was hardly my best,"

The man took off his sunglasses and held out his hand to her "I'm Carlos,"

Alice looked down at the outstretched hand and took it "Surfer,"

Carlos chuckled and put his sunglasses back on "Well Surfer, I'm afraid to say that you have to stop surfing,"

"Why do I have to stop?" Alice frowned then her eyes looked over to Claire, who was looking impatient "Am I in the way of a shooting?"

"Yes, you are," Claire snapped "Now can you please leave?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. She concluded that Claire was having a bad day, but she didn't make any movements. Alice looked back at the water and ran a hand through her wet hair. She loved the water; especially on Monday mornings. Alice decided to provoke the people.

"Nah," Alice smirked "I'm going to-"

A low sound of chirping birds cut Alice off. The blonde looked toward the left. Her phone was vibrating in her sneaker. Alice walked over to her belongs and set her surf board down gently. She picked up her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. Alice nearly laughed when she heard Claire curse in frustration.

"Hello?" Alice asked

"Abernathy, it's Paul," Paul said

"Hey," Alice gasped "What's up?"

"I need you at Sand Point beach for a shooting," Paul said "We need help for a few photos,"

The blonde's face fell. Paul needed her for a shooting. The shootings were when he wanted her to get an early 'meet and greet' with the cast of a movie she would be doing stunts for. Alice was excited that she would be working with the stunning redhead but the woman seemed to have something dead stuck up her ass. That was something Alice was not looking forward too.

"I'm already here," Alice said, as she turned to look at the ocean "Who are we shooting?"

"Claire Redfield," Paul informed "She should be there too. Just be nice and do what you do best until the rest of us get there,"

"Sure," Alice sighed and hung up the phone

The blonde put the phone back in her shoe and picked up her board. Claire walked over to the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So I guess you will be leaving now?" Claire snapped

Alice shook her head "I'm going to catch some more waves,"

"Mind if I join you?" A another voice asked

Alice smiled and turned away from the redhead. Rain stood behind them in her black bikini and her orange board tucked under her arm. Alice tucked a wild strand of short blonde hair behind her ear then waved at her friend. Rain was a year older then Alice and was the blonde's best friend since birth. The Hispanic woman had taught Alice how to surf 4 years ago and was less layback than Alice. Rain had her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I was wondering when you'd show!" Alice smiled

"I didn't know you invited THE Claire Redfield to surf with you in my replacement," Rain smirked

Alice grinned while Claire chuckled darkly.

"I am NOT surfing with her," Claire said

Rain raised an eyebrow but shrugged, making her eyebrow go back down to normal "Want to surf?" She asked Alice

"I was waiting on you," Alice smirked and headed to the water

Rain jogged to her side and they entered the water together. Alice turned her board over as she went under the wave heading to the shore. The blonde turned back upright and continued the paddle out to the ocean. Rain and Alice stopped a good distance away from the shore. Alice saw her friend look back toward the shore and Alice did the same. The redhead was watching the two women in the water. Claire instantly looked away at being caught while Carlos waved at the two women. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Rain, who had her brows furrowed.

"What?" Alice asked

"Why is she so pissed off? Last time I hung with her, she was so relaxed," Rain said

"I don't know," Alice replied "I have never met her before,"

Rain hummed and nodded her head "True. I guess you get to do a movie with her too then,"

Alice nodded "I get to work with a hot celebrity…again,"

Rain laughed and looked around the water. Alice was sure they missed a bunch of good waves by now. The blonde saw a big one headed their way and turned her board round to catch it.

"Hey, Alice," Rain called "You can't take that yet! That wave is too fucking rough!"

Alice ignored her friend and continued to try and catch it anyway. Though her experience was limited, she wanted to try something new. Alice was picked up by the wave and was nearing the drop. The blonde stood up and dropped into the wave. She got her footing right and rode the wave to the right. The blonde noticed the wave start to crash around her. Alice cursed as the water crushed her and pushed her under the water. The blonde was rolled around by the raging water. She saw the sand on the ground and the water washing over her. Alice stopped tumbling, giving her a chance to shake her head. She searched for her board at the bottom of the nearly shallow water. The blonde released some of the air in her lungs when she found it. Alice had secured her hold on the board when a pair of arms sunk under her armpits and pulled her up above the water. The blonde sunk in some fresh air and looked up at the person holding her. Rain dragged her friend to shore as fast as she could, while Alice held onto her board for dear life.

"Rain," Alice said "I'm fine. Let me go,"

The Hispanic woman set her friend down on the sand and took the strap off from around her ankle. Claire and Carlos ran over to the friends to make sure the blonde was alright. Alice coughed up some water while Claire and Carlos kneeled beside her. Rain was gently patting her friend's cheek.

"Is she alright?" Claire asked

"Surfer," Carlos called "Are you alright?"

Alice looked at the three people above her. The blonde smiled at them.

"I'm fine," Alice assured and looked at Rain "I almost had it. I just had to go left,"

Rain smiled and shook her head "You're fucking crazy. You know that? Just fucking nuts,"

"I learned from the best that crazy is just another saying 'That bitch has big ass balls'," Alice grinned

"Do you need anything?" Claire asked

The blonde nodded "I need to get some more waves,"

The three chuckled while Alice smiled warmly at them.

"Let's get the sand off you first," Rain suggested as she helped Alice off the sand

As soon as Alice was on her feet she ran to the water. She turned toward the three people on the beach before throwing herself into the water.

* * *

So what do you think?

Continue, Don't continue?


	2. Meeting the Co-Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own resident Evil

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm happy this AU has gotten a good response. Hopefully, it will not disappoint.

* * *

Meeting the Co-Stars

Claire's POV:

The redhead watched the blonde and Rain walk onto the shore. Claire couldn't believe that the blonde had refused to leave the beach. She was shocked when the blonde didn't have a real reaction to her presence. Claire was used to people coming up to her, hugging her, and doing anything she wanted. The fact that someone treated her like a regular person was…refreshing. Claire knew Rain from a few movies back, so the Hispanic woman had her experience around Claire. But her friend did not. The redhead couldn't deny that the blonde was beautiful but it didn't stop her from getting angry when the blonde refused to listen to her and Carlos. Beside the fact that Claire was tired and pissed off from her argument with her boyfriend, she was a bit angry that the blonde didn't listen to her. Claire just wasn't used to it.

"Claire," Carlos called

Claire looked away from the younger women and saw Carlos pointing to Paul's Audi and the camera crew setting up the photo shot set. Claire wondered how deep in thought she was that the camera crew and Paul had caught up to her without her noticing. The redhead shed her jacket, only leaving on her red vest and white tank top. Claire got out the car and headed over to meet the director of her new movie. The redhead was surprised to see Paul get out of his car and hug the blonde and Rain. Claire walked over to the trio and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Claire," Paul smiled and put a hand on the blonde's bare shoulder "I know you know Rain, our stunt devil, actress, and entertainer,"

Rain shot the man a playful glare before walking away from the group. Paul tried calling her back until the blonde said it was a lost cause. Claire didn't stop eyeing the blonde and Paul curiously. Paul looked back at the redhead and patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Claire," Paul said "I'd like you to meet the new stunt devil, camera operator, and your new co-star Alice Abernathy,"

"What?" Claire exclaimed

The redhead refused to believe it. The young woman in front of her was THE Alice Abernathy. The blonde was a famous fighter, stunt devil, and the daughter of one the most famous actors in the world. The girl was a legend just like Claire. Only she was hard to find and no one expected her to do something. Alice simply existed. She was praised when found and missed when she disappeared.

"I didn't know I was going to be a star in the movie," Alice said, looking at Paul

"Your father-"Paul began

"Oh right," Alice cut him off, looking at the sand

Claire pointed at the blonde "There is no way that that's Alice Abernathy," Claire stated

"The one and only," Alice smiled

"She's just a kid!" Claire exclaimed

Alice slightly glared at the redhead "I'm nineteen,"

"I'm twenty-one years old;" Claire shot back and looked at Paul "Isn't she a bit _young_ to be in the movie?"

"Violence is Alice's area of expertise," Paul said proudly "Now get to know your co-star,"

Alice looked at Paul, who quickly backed away from the women. Claire sized Alice up and instantly didn't like her. Alice was a child who was going to ruin the movie by acting silly. Claire had told Paul that she would never work with teenagers or children because she wasn't silly. Claire Redfield was not described as silly. And she was going to keep up that persona no matter what. The redhead looked over the blonde's toned body. She certainly looked like an adult but looks weren't everything. Alice looked to be sizing her up to but Claire didn't care. She was the alpha in the cast and was not threatened so easily by a teenager.

"So I guess it's just you and me," Alice smirked

"Don't get in my way," Claire hissed "And maybe I won't destroy your career,"

"Please, Claire," Alice said with a roll of her eyes "In order to do that you have to be able to destroy my reputation,"

"They both can be destroyed easily," The redhead stated

The blonde smiled and began to back away from Claire "Sure they can, Claire,"

Claire sighed and started toward the camera crew. The new girl was going to be a problem; a big problem. Claire knew she had to get her to quit the movie.

"Alice, get changed!" Paul shouted "Someone get Claire her outfit!"

Claire headed over to one of the dressers. Just like every other photo shoot, Claire was stripped naked and fitted into a new outfit. Much to her surprise, Rain and Carlos were being changed as well.

"Who else is in this movie?" Claire called out to no one in particular

"Rain, Carlos, Jill, you, Alice, and Matt," Paul replied

"My dad is in the movie?" Alice shouted

"Yeah," Rain replied "Didn't you get the e-mail I sent you?"

"I've been out the house before the sun came up and haven't gone home since," Alice informed

Claire felt jealous boil through her. Alice had been out enjoying her life since before the sun came up. The redhead rarely got to do something like that. Her life revolved around filming, her relationship, dodging the paparazzi, and trying to stay in shape after every party she goes to. Claire wished she had Alice's low radar fame so that she could do what she wanted without having people up her ass about it.

"You should stay connected with the world," Rain suggested

"I'm a low radar star," Alice replied "I could be dead and no one would know,"

_Lucky son of a bitch_, Claire thought as she was fitted into a dirty, ragged outfit.

"Where are the extras?" Paul asked

"They aren't here yet," A woman informed "They will be here in about seventeen minutes,"

"Alright," Paul sighed "We'll take some pictures of the main cast. And someone get Jill and Matt over her immediately,"

Claire chuckled at the hurried footsteps scurrying across the beach. If anyone could make someone shit their pants it was Paul. The redhead was done dressing in a matter of minutes and happily stepped out from behind the curtains. Claire walked over to the group of cameras and stood before them. Rain stumbled out from behind her curtain and smiled sheepishly at the people watching her. She stood beside Claire and took her hair out of the ponytail. Claire took in the military costume the Hispanic woman was wearing. The redhead had to admit that she looked good in uniform.

"So what is the movie about?" Rain asked

"Some apocalypse thing," Claire replied "I didn't really read the memo,"

Rain scoffed "Too busy or too lazy?"

"Too busy getting fucked," Claire informed

The Hispanic woman grimaced "You're still with that pig?"

"What pig?" Alice asked as she approached the two

Claire took in the ripped shorts and the once white turned grey tank top the blonde wore. Claire noticed how good Alice looked in the combat boots and the weapons strapped onto her body. The redhead stopped looking over the blonde and looked at Rain, who was smirking.

"Claire's boyfriend Chris Muses," Rain replied

Alice grimaced "You're dating that guy?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. She knew Chris was a total asshole but she didn't want to be reminded of it every day by people.

"My parents and my friends really want me to be with Chris because of all the good things that will come with it," Claire stated

"You shouldn't let people control your life," Alice suggested

Claire looked over at the blonde "Do you have any idea what you're talking about? We live two totally different lives, so what the fuck would you know?"

Alice frowned and looked at the angry redhead "You're right; we do live two totally different lives. But I know that real friends and good family members would be want you to be happy,"

"Abernathy over here," A man shouted

Alice moved away from the toe women to go over to an individual photographer. Claire glared at the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"She only means well," Rain assured

"If she meant well she wouldn't have said anything," Claire mumbled

Rain shook her head "Don't get un-caring mixed in with minding-her-own-business. She just wants to help,"

"I don't need a strangers help," Claire countered

"Is she really a stranger?" Rain asked

The redhead looked at the younger woman, who was already looking at her. Claire didn't know why Rain was so quick to defend the blonde. Usually Rain would shrug and not comment on the situation. Claire was about to ask a question when Paul ordered the two women to join Alice on the West side of the beach. The redhead made a mental note to ask Rain about it later.

* * *

Ok what do you guys think?


	3. You Need to Chill

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

**A HUGE thank you to Marauder Neyo! Who is reviewing, favorting, and following, each and every one of my stories, of which I was not fully aware of until they told me lol. **

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following and favorting the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

You Need to Chill

Alice's POV:

If anyone were to ask Alice how long the photo shoot was, she couldn't tell them. The blonde only knew it ended soon. Alice spent most of the time taking pictures rather than being in them. The blonde often joked with the crew members, the extras, and sometime Carlos, Rain, and Jill. But she stayed clear of Claire and her father, Matt Abernathy. Alice didn't want to make the redhead look bad in front of her people and the blonde did not want her father drilling her about her lack of activity in the social world. The truth was Alice had a very active social life just not in front of everyone who wants to be nosy. The blonde helped Paul pack the last of the cameras into their proper cases and helped him load the back of the van.

"Thanks for your help," Paul grinned as he closed the van doors

"It's not a problem," Alice replied, dusting the sand off her hands "Just give me a call if I'm needed,"

Paul pulled Alice into a quick hug. Alice rolled her eyes at how childish Paul was when it came to saying good bye to his friends. The older man looked passed Alice and frowned.

"Make sure she gets home," Paul said

Alice looked over her shoulder. Claire was the last celebrity, besides herself, on the beach. The redhead was pacing while she gripped her phone tightly in her hand.

"I will," Alice assured and turned to Paul "Drive safely,"

"You too," Paul smiled and walked over to his car.

The blonde pivoted on her right foot and headed toward the redhead. Alice didn't say a word until she was in earshot. Claire didn't seem to notice the approaching blonde.

"Waiting for someone?" Alice asked

Claire looked at Alice and stopped her pacing. The redhead looked around the beach and sighed when she realized no one else was around.

"Yes" Claire snapped "Now would you please just leave?"

"I have to make sure you get home," Alice informed "Since no one else is here to do that,"

Claire scoffed "I don't need your help,"

"Isn't your boyfriend supposed to pick you up?" Alice asked then looked up at the sky "Like a few minutes ago?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Claire stated and continued to pace on the beach

Alice shook her head. The redhead was stubborn as hell. The only person as stubborn as her was Alice's grandmother. The blonde understood that Claire's personality is distorted with lies and rumors. Like the line 'Claire Redfield doesn't cry. She has never cried, not even after her birth,' is total bullshit. EVERYONE cries at some point in their lives. If someone has never cried then something is wrong or their life is just great. Still, Alice kept her mouth shut and went over to her car. The blonde sat on the hood of her Mustang and watched the ocean. Alice didn't have much to do that day. So she decided to wait as long as she needed so that Claire would make it home. After all she did tell Paul she would. Alice didn't notice Claire stop pacing and look at the girl with an angry glare.

"Don't you have some where to be?" Claire asked "Like school?"

Alice looked back at the redhead and shook her head "I graduate a few months ago,"

"Don't you have parents waiting on you or something? An interview, a job," Claire asked

The redhead was hoping that the blonde wouldn't wait there until Chris came to pick her up. She didn't need a babysitter; especially, one that's two years younger than her. Once again the blonde shook her head.

"Nope, I have all the time in the world," Alice smiled

The blonde saw Claire clench her jaw the second her phone rang. Relief flooded the older woman's face as she answered her phone.

"Chris, where are you?" Claire asked "Luther, hi. Is K with you? Good. Uh thank you,"

The redhead hung up the phone and angrily put the smart phone into her pocket. Alice looked at her worriedly. Apparently, something went wrong and from the sound of it, there was a child involved. The blonde sucked in a deep breath and readied herself for the cursing of a lifetime.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked

"No," Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Chris is drunk and I need to get my daughter from the nanny. And I don't have my fucking car,"

"I can take you;" Alice offered "I don't have anything important to do,"

The redhead looked at Alice suspicious "Do you have seatbelts?"

"I do," Alice assured "I had them installed last month,"

Claire studied Alice for a minute with a stoic expression. The redhead nodded slowly "Fine,"

The blonde got off the hood of her car and got into the driver's seat. She started the car and waited for Claire to join her.

"So where are we headed to?" Alice asked, backing out of the parking lot

"I'll direct you," Claire said "Make a right,"

The blonde shrugged and made a left. She wouldn't push Claire any further than the redhead wanted to go. After all, Claire was stubborn and hard to befriend.

* * *

It didn't take longer to get to a small house near the city of Los Angeles. Alice parked the car outside the house and waited in the car while Claire went to get her daughter. The blonde hadn't put the radio on like she used to. She didn't want to anger Claire or end up listening to something little girls shouldn't be listening to. So Alice sat in silence. The blonde hummed to herself and wondered what she would do today. She could go sky diving and go cart riding. But she was a bit hungry. Alice thought about eating out but quickly kicked the thought out of her mind. She would go home and make a healthy meal.

The sound of a child's laughter rocked Alice from her thoughts. She looked toward the house and smiled. Claire was struggling to keep a young blonde from skipping away toward the car. The little girl had dark brown eyes and a million colorful bracelets on each arm. Alice shook her head in amusement before looking through the windshield.

"K-mart, get in the back seat," Claire instructed

The door on Alice's side of the car opened and K-mart jumped inside.

"Where's daddy?" K-mart asked as Claire put on the young girl's seatbelt "Who is she? Am I getting another nanny? Dad said I'd get another nanny,"

"Daddy's busy," Claire lied "And she is Alice. A helper from work,"

The older blonde nearly laughed at what Claire had called her. Alice turned around in her seat and smiled at the girl "Hey. I'm Alice,"

"The one that fell down the rabbit hole," K-mart exclaimed "How did you get back so quickly?"

"The mad hatter and I are close friends," Alice winked and turned back around when Claire got into the passenger seat

"Can we go bowling tomorrow, mommy?" K-mart asked

"Maybe," Claire sighed "I may have to work,"

"Oh," K-mart frowned "I understand,"

"What time do you want to go bowling?" Alice asked

K-mart and Claire looked at the blonde perplexedly. Alice waited for an answer as she drove the car down the steep hill.

"Around three," K-mart replied

"I can take you," Alice stated "That is if your mom says it's ok,"

"It's not," Claire quickly said

"But mommy she-" K-mart exclaimed

Alice but K-mart off with a stern yet soft look "Listen to you mother K-mart,"

The younger blonde nodded in understanding but her mood wasn't as deflated as it was before. And for that, Alice was thankful.

"Where am I going?" Alice asked Claire

"To my house," Claire said

* * *

ok leave a review please


	4. Well Shit

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Thank you for all the reviews and such, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. Happy Mother's Day to uh… Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire got out of the blonde's car and smirked when K-mart had gotten herself out the car.

"Mommy, come on!" K-mart demanded as she headed toward the front door

The redhead closed the car door and walked over to the driver's side. Alice looked up at her with a small smile. Claire returned a smile of her own and dug into her purse.

"Thank you," Claire said then quickly added "For the ride,"

Alice dipped her head "Your welcome,"

The redhead held out a hundred dollar bill to the blonde. Alice stared at the bill before looking up at Claire.

"Take it," Claire softly demanded

"I don't want your money, Claire," Alice said and put her car in gear "I'm rich remember?"

"Mom," K-mart called "Can Alice come in?'

Claire looked at her daughter "I think Alice has some things to do," then turned to the blonde "Don't you?"

"I don't," Alice replied and looked at the child "Do you want me to stay?"

K-mart nodded furiously "Please,"

"If your mom says its okay," Alice said

K-mart looked at her mom with puppy dog eyes "Please mommy. Pleeeeeeease,"

Claire sighed and looked at her daughter. She couldn't deny how cute the child looked and could image how sad K-mart would be if she didn't let Alice stay.

"Fine, she can stay," Claire decided

"Yes!" K-mart shouted "Come on Alice,"

"Let me just park my car," Alice said

Claire pocketed her money and backed away from the car. She watched the blonde drive off down the street before walking over to the door. Claire began to unlock the door when K-mart pulled on her arm. The redhead looked down at her daughter before entering the house.

"Can she be my nanny?" K-mart asked

"Maybe," Claire replied "Why do you want her to be your new nanny?"

"She's so cool," K-mart shouted "She's nicer then Helga and even Daddy would love her more than Helga too,"

The redhead faltered from taking off her vest. Claire recovered quickly and hung it on a hook by the door before locking the door. K-mart jumped onto the couch and grabbed the television remote.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked

"Daddy is always hanging around Helga," K-mart informed as she surfed through channels "They even went out together a few times,"

_Not again_, Claire thought. She took off her heels and headed to the kitchen. Chris was cheating on her yet again. This time would be the fifteenth time. The redhead was getting sick of it. She ran a hand over her face and into her hair. Claire was determined to catch him in the act this time. She didn't want to break up with him just to get talked back into taking him back. Claire wasn't going to let that happen. The redhead opened one of the doors to her double door refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of sparkling juice and headed back to her daughter.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Claire asked the child as she took a seat next to her

She didn't want to put K-mart in the middle of the drama or use her as information. Claire wanted her daughter to enjoy being a kid before getting involved in her parents' relationship.

"Plan my ninth birthday," K-mart replied with a large smile

"Oh yeah," Claire smiled "Why so soon?"

"I want it to be the biggest birthday party ever," The blonde said

Claire chuckled and sat up to tickle her daughter's belly "Biggest party ever huh?"

K-mart broke out into a fit of giggles. The redhead continued to tickle her daughter and plant kisses on the young girls face.

"Mom, stop it!" K-mart squealed

Claire kissed her daughter's forehead. The door opened and Claire immediately stopped tickling her daughter. Much to her surprise, a drunken Chris walked into the house. He stumbled in and closed the door.

"Go to your room," Claire whispered to her daughter "Right now,"

K-mart nodded and ran out the living room. Claire stood up and turned off the television, she didn't want to deal with Chris now. Not like this. Chris saw his daughter running away and opened his arms.

"K!" He shouted "C-come give you dwad a hwiug!"

"I told you not to come home when you're drunk," Claire stated and walked in front of the man

Chris smiled as stumbled forward "Hi Claire! Y-you l-ook sexy as hell,"

"Where the fuck were you earlier today?" Claire asked "I had to get a ride home from a stranger and _I _had to get K-mart from the nanny. Where were you for us?"

"Why are you always o-on my ass h-uh?" Chris shouted "I d-don't hav-ve to listen to you,"

"We have a child together Chris!" Claire shouted "If you won't be there for me, at least be there for your daughter,"

"You won't let me," Chris shouted

"Because you're drunk all the goddamn time," Claire shouted. The redhead ran a hand through her hair "I don't have to do this. Get the fuck out of my house,"

"Fuck you," Chris hollered

"I believe she toward you to leave," A voice called

Claire looked pass her drunk boyfriend and at Alice. The blonde wore an innocent look on her face as she stood in the doorway. The redhead wondered why Alice wanted to get involved in argument between the two of them with one of them drunk.

"And next time you may want to lock your door," Alice said

"Who the fu-fuck is you," Chris asked, turning his back to Claire

Alice crossed her arms over her chest "Someone who is going to make you leave if you don't get the fuck out now,"

"I'd like to see you try," Chris sneered

The blonde took a forceful step forward before stopping. Her face went from a glare to a shocked look then to a passive look. Alice instead stepped aside, giving Chris access to the door. Claire looked over her shoulder. K-mart was peering into the hallway and looking directly at Alice. The redhead rushed over to K-mart and gently pushed her in the direction of her room. The girl gave Claire a worried look before walking off to her room. Claire waited until K-mart disappeared into her room before looking back into the living room. The redhead saw the fleeting image of Chris before watching the door slam shut. Claire looked over at Alice, who was staring at the door.

"Charming," Alice murmured and put her hands in her back pockets

"Thank you," Claire spoke up

The blonde whipped her head around and looked at Claire perplexedly "Why are you thanking me?"

"For not beating the shit out of Chris in front of K-mart," Claire said

Alice shrugged "Don't thank me. I probably scared the shit out of her just by threatening him,"

"She's not," Claire assured

"Did he leave?" K-mart piped up

The two women turned around to see the little blonde walking toward them.

"I thought I told you to go to your room," Claire said, walking over to her daughter

K-mart didn't look at her mother. Instead she walked over to Alice, who just looked at K-mart. Claire knelt beside her daughter and tucked some of the girl's blonde hair behind her small ear.

"Thanks for helping my mommy," K-mart said

Alice gave her a small smile "She had everything under control,"

The younger blonde wrapped her arms around Alice and gave her a tight hug. Alice slowly returned the hug. Claire couldn't deny how cute they looked together. And K-mart did like Alice a lot and the blonde didn't like Chris. The redhead figured Alice would do what was best for her daughter. K-mart pulled away from the older blonde and headed back to the couch.

"Alice," Claire piped up as she stood up

"Yeah," Alice said, turning her head toward the redhead

"Do you want to be K-mart's baby sitter?" Claire asked

The women ignored the gasp from the eight year old. Alice snickered before looking at the redhead.

Alice raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? A minute ago you would've stabbed me for trying to take her bowling,"

"Because I didn't know where you stood on a child scale," Claire countered

"Claire, I'm raising two kids myself," Alice informed "I'm not a creep,"

"You're marriage with children?" Claire asked

The redhead couldn't believe someone so young had kids and was marriage to someone for the rest of her life.

"What?" Alice chuckled "No. They're my cousins and their parents died,"

Claire's eyebrows met her hairline as she nodded. She didn't know what else to say.

"So she's my sitter?" K-mart asked

"If she wants to be," Claire said

Alice nodded "I can start next week,"

"That's great," K-mart squealed "Thank you mom!"

* * *

So how was it? What did you guys think about Christopher? Maybe next time we'll see Alice kick his ass : )


	5. A Day as Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

A Day As Alice

Alice's POV:

After spending at hour playing with K-mart, Alice decided it was time to go home to her family. Claire waved her off from the door while K-mart made faces at her from the living room window. Alice filled the twenty-five minute drive back to her house by the shore with music blasting from the radio. The blonde didn't mind the looks from people in the street and the people in the cars next to her. She focused on living her life no matter what others thought of it. Alice turned down the volume of her music considerably when she pulled into the driveway of her house. The blonde saw her youngest cousin Lisa looking out the window with a smile while Paula rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"Alice!" Lisa shouted happily and ran over to the blonde

Alice turned the car off and quickly got out the car. The blonde smiled at her ten year old cousin and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. Alice let the girl go and pocketed her car keys.

"How are ya?" Alice asked, closing her car door

"I'm good," Lisa smiled

Alice smiled at her cousin and picked the girl up in her arms. The blonde carried her cousin into the shore house. Alice walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Paula there. The blonde set Lisa down, who ran off to somewhere in the house. Alice walked over and stood by the teenager. As usual, Paula had on black lipstick and black eyeliner. The teenager wore an extremely short shirt and an extremely tight shirt with her black combat boots. The sixteen year old was constantly going against Alice and her ideas. Paula just hated Alice just because she was a bisexual.

"How are you?" Alice asked taking a cookie from the cooking sheet on the stove

"Like you care," Paula remarked, not looking up from her phone

"I do care Paula," Alice assured "Was school good?"

"Fine as every other day," Paula replied reluctant

"Did you do all of your homework?" Alice asked

The teenager sighed dramatically "Why does it matter?"

"Because your education is important," Alice replied

"But you didn't you go to co…" Paula began

"I finished high school Paula," Alice interrupted "College just wasn't my call. But if the need be, I want to make sure that you can get into a good college,"

Paula rolled her eyes "Sure you do. You're only doing this because you want money for it,"

The blonde sighed "Paula, I took you and your sister because I wanted to. I'm rich already so why would I want the money given to me for your health? Do you know what I am doing with that money? I'm putting in into accounts for your future,"

"What if I my future don't include you?" Paula snapped "I didn't ask you to take control of my life! I don't need your help!"

Alice opened her mouth to reply but Paula was already stomping her way out the kitchen. The blonde sighed silently and took a small bite into the cookie. Alice hummed in happiness when the cookie and the chocolate chips melted in her mouth. The blonde wondered what the hell was wrong with Paula. The teenager used to be so sweet and look up to Alice. Now all Paula did was disrespect her and challenge everything Alice said. The blonde thought it had something to do with her parents deaths but maybe Lisa would've felt that way too. But Lisa was only a six year old.

"Alice?" A small voice asked

Alice blinked and looked down at the body before her. Lisa had an innocent look on her face and she was dressed in her bathing suit. The blonde kneeled in front of her cousin.

"What is it sweetie?" Alice asked with a smile

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I look sad to you?"

Lisa nodded "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alice chuckled lightly and shook her head "It is nothing you need to worry about. Now why are you in your bathing suit?"

The girl instantly smiled "I want to go surfing,"

"Alright," Alice smiled "Let me get changed and I'll get you a board,"

The blonde kissed the brunette's forehead before walking to the stairs. Alice couldn't help but run her fingers over the light blue walls that were covered with seashells, and drawings from all the little kids that lived in the house. The blonde walked passed Paula's room. She didn't miss the laughter coming from Paula.

"I know," Paula laughed "She's living proof that evolution can go in reverse. She isn't a great guardian either. She's all fame and no game,"

Alice shook her head but continued walking. She only hoped that one day Paula understood what she was trying to do. The blonde quickly changed into her bathing suit and went to join Lisa in the living room.

* * *

_Next morning:_

Alice was putting her new board into its place on the wall when a loud crash came from the house. The blonde dropped her board on the floor and hurried over to the house. Alice swung the sliding door open and ran into the kitchen. Paula was smiling as she stared at the shattered glass on the floor and the dead lizard while Lisa was standing against the wall with tears rolling down her face.

"Are you both ok?" Alice asked "Do either of you need to go to the hospital?"

"We're fine," Paula replied and bent down

"Don't touch that," Alice demanded, pulling the teenager away from the glass "Go get ready for school," She ordered the teenager "The bus will be here soon,"

"You're welcome," Paula hissed not leaving the kitchen

"The lizard wasn't poisonous," Alice informed as she kneeled in front of Lisa

The girl looked at Alice with reddening eyes and threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked

"She killed the lizard," Lisa sobbed "It was injured and I was trying to save it,"

The blonde picked the girl up in her arms and turned to face the teenager.

"Why did you kill your sister's lizard?" Alice asked

Paula shrugged "She was messy with natural selection,"

"He was naturally selected for me to take of him," Lisa snapped

Alice shushed the girl before looking at Paula "Just let her keep it next time,"

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Paula shouted

"You're not," Alice replied calmly "I just want you to let her keep the animal she catches is all,"

"Whatever," Paula sighed and grabbed her backpack off the floor "I'm going to catch the bus,"

"Don't forget your lunch," Alice called

The teenager slammed the door behind her as a response. Alice sighed and set Lisa down. The girl stopped crying but still had a sad look on her face.

"Go get ready for school okay?" Alice smiled "I'll get you a lizard from the pet store later alright?"

Lisa instantly beamed "Thank you, Alice! I'll go get dressed!"

The blonde smiled and watched her cousin run up the stairs. Did she always pick Paula as the bad guy? No, Paula just went over the top some times. Alice brushed the thought off and started to clean up the mess Paula left behind. The blonde gasped when she saw what Paula had thrown on the lizard. It was her fake wedding picture with her best friend Spencer. Paula knew how much the picture meant to her. Especially since Spencer was sent to jail. Alice swallowed down the unnecessary anger and threw away the broken glass and dead lizard. By the time everything was cleaned up, Lisa walked down stairs in her good clothes and dragging her backpack behind her. Alice chuckled and took the girl's backpack from her and took Lisa's hand.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" Alice asked

"No," Lisa replied "It starts too early. It's only August,"

"Well next May you can do all the things you wanted to do this month," Alice replied

"I can't surf during May," Lisa smiled

"Sure you can," Alice laughed and opened the backseat for her cousin

The car ride to Seaside Elementary was filled with laughter and Lisa complaining about random things in the environment. Alice parked in front of the school. The blonde couldn't help but frown at the parents hugging and kissing their children. Alice got out the car and help Lisa out the car as well. The blonde crouched in front of her cousin and handed the girl her backpack.

"So you are all set?" Alice asked

Lisa nodded "Yup,"

"You have my number, Paula's number, your cell phone, your keys, and the number of Uncle Wesker?" Alice asked

Lisa nodded. The girl spotted someone behind the blonde and waved. Alice turned around and saw K-mart waving at Lisa. Claire and Chris were looking over in their direction as well but neither of them was waving. Lisa started to run over to her friend when Alice stopped her. Lisa frowned and faced Alice again.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you'll be ok on your own? You don't need me to go in with you or anything?" Alice asked

"Yes mom," Lisa replied with an eye roll "Can I go?"

Alice smiled "Sure," The blonde kissed her cousin's forehead "See you later,"

Alice watched Lisa run over to K-mart and give the blonde a big hug. K-mart looked at Alice and waved. Alice returned the waved and she watched the girls walk to the schools entrance. The blonde was caught off guard when Lisa called her mom. She had only been watching for about a year but in the mind of a young girl it would be enough to substitute her for a mother. Alice hoped Paula would take it well t-.

"Hey," A voice called

Alice turned her head away from the girls and looked at Claire Redfield. Claire was wearing a tight jade colored dress that stopped an inch below the knees. Chris was wearing a suit without the tie and had the first button undone. They looked good. She smiled at the redhead and gave Chris a single nod. The man looked her over and winked at her behind the redhead's back.

"Hey," Alice replied, looking back at Claire

"You weren't kidding when you said you were raising kids," Claire grinned

"Yeah," Alice said and looked back at Lisa "She's the easiest one to deal with,"

"I'm Chris Muses," Chris smiled and held out his hand to the blonde "I hear you'll be looking after Dahlia after a week or so,"

Alice took the offered hand and shook it firmly. The blonde saw Claire glare at their interlocked hands so Alice gently pulled her away. She didn't want Claire to think that was going to take her boyfriend.

"I'm Alice," Alice smiled "So where are you two headed?"

"We have an interview about the new movie," Claire replied "You were invited too,"

"I know," Alice nodded "I don't think I'll go,"

"Why not," Claire asked, tilting her head so that some redhead hair fell into her face

Alice looked away from Claire so that she didn't get too caught up in the redhead's beauty "I don't know. Just not in the mood,"

"You are dressed for it," Chris spoke up

Alice scoffed and looked down. She wore a jersey like t-shirt with the word 'pervert' over the number '85' and tight jeans with black converse. She did have the young, famous look.

"It would be better is you came," Claire smiled

The blonde shrugged "Alright, I'll go,"

Claire gave Alice a toothy grin "We'll see you there,"

Alice nodded "Nice seeing you and nice to meet you Chris,"

"You too," Chris smirked

The blonde got back in her car and looked up directions to the Walter television studio.


	6. A Day as Claire

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evi

* * *

A Day as Claire

Soon after Alice had left, Claire and K-mart made dinner. The two enjoyed it since Chris was not there to complain about how the food smelled. The redhead put K-mart to bed after dinner. She knew Chris would be back soon and no doubt angry about earlier. The redhead could handle Chris if things got violent but she was concerned about how it would affect K-mart. Even though the girl was no biologically Claire's, the redhead felt as if she had given birth to the girl. Claire was willing to throw herself in the way of anything hazardous if it was headed toward the girl. And Chris was one of those hazardous things. The door to the bedroom opened and Luther dragged Chris into the room. Claire put her glass of wine on the night stand next to her before standing up next to the bed.

"Hey," Luther grinned

"Hey," Claire said emotionlessly "If you can't get him in the bed throw him on the floor,"

"Oh ok," Luther said and dropped Chris in front of the bed

Claire wasn't bothered that she was only dressed in a large t-shirt and her underwear. Luther knew better than to try anything. The dark skinned man quickly said goodnight to the redhead and exited the room. Claire waited for the familiar sound of the front door closing before she got back into her bed. The redhead tossed a pillow at where Chris lay then turned the lights off. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_The next day:_

Bright and early on Monday morning, Claire opened her eyes and stared at the silver ceiling. The redhead blinked a few times as the same thought crossed her mind like every other morning. _What the fuck was she doing with her life?_ Claire sighed before slowly getting out of bed. As expected, Chris was still in the same spot in the same position as he was last night. The man was as predictable as a book she has read over thirty times. But then again, so was her life. That was until Alice, the newest and most refreshing person to ever step into her life besides Rain, strolled into her life. Alice had done something for her that no one in her family had done. And that was stand up for her and going with her judgment. Which were weird since Alice was close to an extreme stranger; who Claire happened to be thinking about.

The redhead shook her head free from the blonde. She was nineteen for crying out loud. What type of example will she be setting for K-mart? Claire opened the door to her daughter's room and peered inside. K-mart was-as usual-buried underneath her blankets and stuffed animals. The redhead smiled and closed the door as quietly as possible. Claire padded to the kitchen and got out the waffles Regina made from yesterday. The redhead hated that Chris had hired a maid, even though their house only had one floor and was not huge. Claire really didn't like the fact that Chris was sleeping with Regina either. The redhead would've fired Regina but she was barely home to begin with and when Claire was out, she would be sure to take K-mart with her. Claire placed the waffles into the waffle iron and thought about what was going to take place today. The redhead would have to drop K-mart off at school before she went to the interview then after that she would have to go on set to do movie filming. Then she would have two hours to do whatever. Claire planned for the nanny to pick K-mart up from school and bring the girl to the set. Over all, it was a day that Claire could handle, except the interview. That goddamn interview with Walter Shay about the new movie, which she barely had any information about. However, she knew Walter was just going to make jokes and ask about their personal information. As he did every time a new movie came out.

Claire had already heated the three waffles and put them on their own plate for K-mart. She put two on for herself and one next to her own for Chris. The redhead looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming her way. They were slow and heavy. Claire rolled her eyes and stared at the waffle iron. It was Chris. The brunette walked up behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist. The redhead let him place kisses on her neck but wasn't happy about it.

"Good morning," He smiled groggily before stepping away from Claire

"Morning," Claire said dryly

"What time do we have to leave?" Chris yawned and started to make coffee

Claire looked at her watch "An hour,"

"Walter said the show would be at 9:30a.m. And we have to be there by 9:42a.m.," Chris informed

"K-mart has to go to school," Claire informed "As her father you should know that,"

"Stop calling her K-mart," Chris snapped "Her name is Dahlia,"

"She likes it when I call her K-mart," Claire replied

Chris muttered under his breath while slow, light footsteps walked into the kitchen. The redhead smiled, knowing it was K-mart.

"Morning," K-mart sighed as she climbed onto a stool by the bar

"Good morning," Claire smiled and put the plate of waffles in front of K-mart

The redhead kissed her daughters head before moving back to the waffle iron.

"How do you feel about going back to school?" Claire asked, taking out her own waffles

K-mart shrugged "Good I guess. I'll get to see Lisa, Becky, and Angie again, but I will be missing the rest of the summer,"

"It'll be worth it," Claire assured as she sat next to K-mart

The redhead was drowning her waffles in blueberry syrup while K-mart drowned her own in chocolate sauce. Chris was eating five waffles of his own and barely putting maple syrup on his own.

"Just suck it up and get through it," Chris demanded "It's just school,"

"Chris," Claire hissed

The brunette rolled his eyes "She's my kid. I will handle her problems,"

Claire gritted her teeth together despite how bad she wanted to fight the man with words. The rest of the breakfast was silent. Despite the small giggles coming from K-mart whenever Claire shot the girl a crazy look. After they all ate, they went to their bedrooms to get cleaned up. The redhead stood in her walk-in closet as she looked through her outfits. _What would the almighty Claire Redfield wear?_ Claire thought. The redhead spotted the green dress a fan in Berlin had sent her and pulled it out. The jade colored dress was long enough to stop an inch below her knees and show off her curves but still leave a bit to the imagination. Claire decided it was school appropriate and grabbed her one inch, black heels from the shelf behind her.

The redhead walked passed Chris, who was buried in the screen of his phone.

"You should really put that away or else we'll be late," Claire suggested as she took off her towel

Chris snorted "The school can wait,"

Claire rolled her eyes as she got into her dress. It fit well against her skin and made her feel sexier than she really was.

"You shouldn't have eaten those waffles," Chris piped up "You're gaining weight,"

"I'm the perfect weight for a woman my age and I don't have any fat on my muscles," Claire informed as she strapped on her heels "Do you think I need to lose weight?"

"I'm just saying you're getting heavy," Chris said

"How would you know?" Claire snapped "We haven't had sex in three months,"

Chris walked out the closet with his clothes "Doesn't mean I can't tell that you're getting fat,"

The redhead glared at her boyfriend before grabbing her purse and stomping out the room. Thankfully, K-mart was watching television and not to her as she ran a hand through her hair and let out a string of silent curses. She was getting so sick of Chris.

"Let's go," Chris demanded as he walked over to the door

Claire summoned K-mart, who turned off the TV and got out the house before the redhead. Claire locked the door and hurried over to Chris's BMW. The redhead helped K-mart into the back of the car before getting into the passenger seat. As usual, the car ride was absolutely silent. Since Chris only listened to his own choice of music, the radio was never put on.

* * *

Claire frowned when they pulled in front of Seaside Elementary. Though K-mart loved the school, Claire couldn't wait for her to graduate. The teachers all carried some sort of weapon and not all of them were sane teachers. Nonetheless, Claire was happy that K-mart was learning. The redhead got out her seat and helped the girl out the back of the car. Claire hugged K-mart tightly and placed kisses in the blonde hair.

"Have a good day," Claire smiled "And make sure you behave,"

"I will," K-mart promised as she looked around

Chris joined Claire's side "Have a good day and don't get pregnant,"

"Chris," Claire hotly whispered "She's fucking nine,"

The man shrugged. Claire opened her mouth to speak to K-mart but was cut off by the blonde's high pitched squeal. The redhead looked over to where K-mart was waving and was shocked by who she saw. Alice Abernathy was with a little girl, Lisa Abernathy, who was waving back at K-mart. Claire was surprised Alice had a kid _that _young under her supervision. She figured the famous Wesker Abernathy would handle such little children. But then again the man was strange as hell. Claire put on a smile when Lisa and K-mart hugged each other. The redhead wanted to say something to the girls when Chris spoke up first.

"Go have fun," Chris encouraged then whispered to Claire "Let's go to talk to her mom,"

The redhead rolled her eyes but headed over to Alice anyway. Claire couldn't help but feel happy that Alice knew how Chris really was. It was one less person he couldn't have sex with. Or so she hoped. Claire stood by Alice for a second before finding the perfect tone of voice to use.

"Hey," Claire smiled

Alice looked at Claire then Chris for a second before refocusing on Claire "Hey,"

"You weren't kidding when you said you were raising kids," Claire grinned

"Yeah," Alice said and looked back at the sea of students "She's the easiest one to deal with,"

Claire nodded and opened to her mouth to speak when a hand shot out from behind her.

"I'm Chris Muses," Chris stated with his 'charming' tone "I hear you'll be looking after Dahlia after a week or so,"

Claire faintly remembered her mumbling that to Chris some time that day. She rarely remembered since she had a slight hangover. The redhead mentally shrugged. Alice shook Chris's hand.

"I'm Alice," The blonde replied "So where are you two headed?"

"We have an interview about the new movie," Claire informed "You were invited too,"  
Claire started to wonder if Alice was fully aware of the interview. She was only nineteen and considered dead by four media sources over the last three months.

"I know," Alice nodded after a minute "I don't think I'll go,"

"Why not," Claire asked, tilting her head so that some redhead hair fell into her face

Alice looked away from the couple "I don't know. Just not in the mood,"

"You are dressed for it," Chris spoke up

Alice scoffed and looked down. Claire looked at her outfit as well. The blonde wore a jersey like t-shirt with the word 'pervert' over the number '85' and tight jeans with black converse. The redhead smiled at the shirt. It was that funniest t-shirt form of a jersey she had ever seen.

"It would be better is you came," Claire smiled, hoping to get Alice to go

The blonde shrugged "Alright, I'll go,"

The redhead couldn't help but smile widely in response.

"We'll see you there," Claire said

Alice nodded "Nice seeing you and nice to meet you Chris,"

"You too," Chris smirked

Claire turned around and headed to Chris's car. The redhead forced herself not to smile. _You can't be with her Claire. She's a fucking teenager! _Claire sighed silently at having forgotten. She can't date someone younger than her. It was not something the 'Claire Redfield' did; along the fact the 'Claire Redfield' was straight. The redhead couldn't stand having to be a phony.

"She's beautiful," Chris piped up and looked at the redhead

"Who," Claire asked, looking at Chris

"Your friend," Chris replied

"You think all girls are beautiful," Claire retorted

Claire sighed again. Claire couldn't have Alice; she sure as hell wasn't going to let Chris have her.


	7. Walter Shay Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Walter Shay Show

Alice stood by the entrance to the stage with her hands in her pockets. She watched as Chris, Claire, and Rain were getting their make-up removed. The blonde thought that her friends and Chris did well on the show. Alice was glad that she didn't go onto the stage with the rest of the cast. The blonde could barely handle the way Chris looked at her when he was on stage. Alice was sure she would've called the man out if he was looking at her like that if she was on stage. The blonde watched the crowd leave until she saw someone. Paula and another girl, who Alice thought was Heather Valentine, were leaving the crowd. Alice took her hands out of her back pocket.

"Rain," Alice called "Could you come here for a minute?"

At an instant, the Hispanic woman was at the blonde's side.

"What is it?" Rain asked, looking at the crowd

"I just saw Paula and her friend," Alice replied

"I see her," Rain announced "Who's the friend?"

"I think it's Heather," Alice stated as she headed to the back door

"Let's go get 'em," Rain suggested

"Right behind ya," Alice assured

"Rain, Alice," Claire and Jill called

The two women ignored their friends and exited through the back of the building. Alice and Rain saw three teenagers walking a few feet in front of them. Paula and the girl, who was Jill's brother's daughter, were keeping each other up as they laughed loudly while the guy kept looking over at them.

"That was a bust!" Her friend shouted "A motherfucking BUST!"

Paula laughed then drunkenly shushed her friend "They catch us,"

Alice and Rain exchanged a blank look before approaching the girls and stopped a foot from the group.

"Paula Jane Abernathy!" Alice called

Paula turned around and smiled widely "Wussup Cuz?"

The man glared at the blonde, making Alice do a double take. He had short black hair and was ghostly white. His bloodshot eyes stood out well against his all black clothing. Heather turned around then made a break for it.

"Heather! Get your fucking ass back here!" Rain demanded, taking off after the other teenager

"Seems as though you were there all along," The teenager smirked

"Who are you?" Alice asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

Paula threw an arm around the teen male "This is Matthew, my boyfriend!"

"What are you doing out of school?" Alice asked "And why are you in booty shorts, a tight ass shirt, and drunk at a television studio?"

Paula rolled her eyes "Like you give a damn,"

Alice took a step forward "Watch your mouth and watch how you speak to me, Paula. Why aren't you in school?"

Paula pushed Matthew away and glared at Alice "Why do you have to be such an asshole? Why do you have to dictate my life?"

"I'm trying to help you," Alice corrected and pointed at the man "And he is not going to help you,"

Matthew took a step forward and joined Paula's side "I am not going anywhere,"

"Oh yes you are," Alice hissed then looked back at Paula "And you are coming home with me,"

"Who made you in charge?" Paula shouted

Alice gritted her teeth together. Paula was going to cause a scene and get herself in trouble. Alice was starting to get afraid for her cousins well being.

"Paula, quiet down," Alice ordered "You are making a scene,"

Paula laughed "You're afraid I'll ruin your reputation?"

"No. You are going to ruin _your _reputation," Alice corrected "You are being very immature and not making the right decision,"

"What would you know about maturity?" Paula screamed "You are _three _years older than me and bisexual! What would you know about maturity? You think you're so high and mighty when you are just a bitch yourself!"

"Paula, quiet down," Alice demanded

"No! Alice, you know what?" Paula shouted "I don't need you! I don't have to please you and I do not need your help! I don't have to be like you! Everyone needs to know that I am not you!"

Alice ran a hand through her hair. This was getting out of hand-fast. She tried to quiet her down but it made Paula scream. The blonde couldn't touch her; it would result in the worst.

"Look at me!" Paula yelled

Alice looked at her cousin "Shut up. If you want to keep living your life the way it is now you will listen to me,"

"Blah, blah, blah," Paula slurred "More goddamn demands from the Queen of Hollywood. Fuck you Alice. I wish I never knew you!"

"Is everything ok here?"

Alice turned around and nearly broke down into a fit of tears. Claire, Chris, Jill and the others from the building were behind her. What made Alice mentally scream was the cops, who were focusing on the teenagers. Alice nodded weakly.

"It is not!" Paula shouted "This bitch is being a fucking bitch!"

The cops exchanged a look before looking at Alice.

"Are you their mother?" He asked

"Just the girl's guardian," Alice replied

Alice could hear running footsteps and stepped out of the way when the cops ran pass her.

"Get back here!" One of the cops shouted

The blonde turned back around and watched as Paula backed away from a cop. The man held his hands out to the teenager and looked at Alice.

"Is she drunk?"

Alice nodded weakly "I didn't-I just," The blonde sighed "Yes,"

"Do you know where she got this alcohol?" He asked

"I don't," Alice replied

The man nodded and took Paula by her arms. The teenager barely fought to get away. The officer reeled back and coughed.

"She is really drunk," He informed "We're going to have to take her in for questioning and we'll keep her over night,"

Alice's heart jumped into her throat and she panicked. The blonde feared when she was going to hear those words along-side the words 'in court'.

"No, no you can't," Alice objected, slightly raising her voice "She-you can't,"

"Ma'am relax," The officer behind her demanded "You can pick her up after tomorrow morning,"

"What time?" Alice asked, turning to face the blonde officer

"Whenever you feel ready," He replied

Alice nodded. Paula was being guided over to the car with her hands cuffed behind her back. Alice felt tears sting her eyes as she put her hands on top of her head. Jill walked over to Alice and pulled the blonde in for a hug. Alice gripped the black haired woman back and her eyes locked with Paula's. The teenager gave her a begging look. Alice gave back a teary eyed look of her own and watched the car drive off.

"What am I going to do with her?" Alice asked

"Send her to Wesker," Jill replied "She's not going to listen to you,"

The blonde shook her head "I have to give her one more chance,"

"No," Jill ordered firmly "She's taking too much from you,"

Alice sighed and loosened her grip on Jill. The blonde watched Claire and Chris approach her with curious looks. Jill pulled away and stood next to the blonde.

"Is everything ok?" Claire asked

Alice sighed "I guess,"

"Where is the other woman?" Chris asked

"Rain," Alice corrected then looked at Jill "Is chasing your niece,"

"Oh," Jill sighed "Heather still hasn't changed,"

Alice nodded "They know that Matthew kid," Then looked around "Did news people see? It would be bad if someone-"

"No," Jill promised "You _need _to tell Wesker,"

Alice looked down at the ground and rubbed her neck "I have to think about it,"

* * *

Would anyone want to see the chase between Heather and Rain? Anyone? Hmm, regardless leave me a review about the chapter, kk?


	8. Funky Stuff Huh?

Sorry for the delay in updating. School and personal things have been getting in the way of my creativity alongside the writing block on this story. Therefore I have attempted this chapter…I hope it is as good as I think it is.

Marauder Neyo, I have a surprise for ya in the story (not really but what the hell would I call it?)

Any who, a certain blonde will become a much hated character in the story…or so I hope because you readers want Alice and Claire to be together right? Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire's POV:

"Who is that girl anyway?" Chris asked

"Alice's niece," Henry replied from the back seat

Claire shook her head "She doesn't seem to like that,"

"She's a very mean kid," Jill spoke up "To Alice anyway,"

"What's her problem?" Chris asked, full of rage "How could she treat her care-giver like that? It's completely fucked up,"

Claire looked at her boyfriend perplexedly. Chris had never been one for taking sides and acting on his emotions about anything. The redhead was tempted to ask Chris why he was so interested in Alice's situation when he couldn't care less about what his own flesh and blood was doing. Claire held her tongue and continued to stare out the window. Now wasn't the time to start an argument with Chris; especially since she had to spend a few more hours with him in public.

"You have to ask Rain and Alice;" Jill replied "I promised to keep my mouth shut about Paula's personal problems,"

"It's probably the age thing," Henry piped up "Paula was yelling about how Alice was only three years older,"

"Can we just drop the subject?" Claire snapped, turning in her seat to look at the other three people in the car with her "I'm really sick of having to hear it,"

Chris scoffed and glanced at Claire "What's wrong with you?"

_What's wrong with me? _Claire repeated in her head. _I don't want to have t hear about the one I have a crush on being in pain. I don't want to keep seeing the pain on her face every time I think about it. I don't want to be reminded that I can't be there for her when she needs someone. I do-_

"Earth to Claire," Jill called, shaking the redhead's shoulder

Claire gently took Jill's hand off her shoulder while Chris pulled into a parking spot in front of the set where they would be shooting the movie. The redhead quickly got out the car and hurried into the building. Inside Paul, Alice, Rain, and a few others were helping people set up the first scene they would be shooting. Claire couldn't help but follow Alice with her eyes. The blonde was strong for a young woman and lifted things without a problem. The redhead heard the four sets of footsteps behind her and slipped into 'Claire Redfield'. Claire walked over to Paul and put her hands on her hips. Paul set down his side of the bed frame and Alice followed.

"Alice," Rain called

The blonde glanced at Claire and smiled before jogging off to join her friend. Claire cleared her throat to hold back the smile creeping up her throat.

"What is it?" Paul asked seriously as he stood in front of Claire

"What are you we doing today?" Claire asked

"You actors and actresses will be going into the trailer outside to get your scripts and go over your characters while the crew and I set up the first scene," Paul informed and wiped the imaginary sweat off the top of his lip "Have you fired a gun at all?"

Claire raised an eyebrow and thought about it. She couldn't recall a movie she had used a gun. The redhead shrugged which made Paul smirk. Claire narrowed her eyes at the man; she didn't like the smirk on his face. Paul liked to pull surprises.

"What?" Claire asked

"Nothing," Paul chuckled and waved his hand toward the opening of the building "Actors and actresses please go to trailer number three,"

Claire nodded and started toward the trailer. She heard a groan from behind her.

"Can't I just skip the briefing and help?" Alice asked

"No Abernathy," Paul replied

"Come on," Rain piped up "You're with me,"

The redhead fought down the smile creeping up her throat.

"Hey Alice," Chris called

Claire couldn't ignore the anger and jealousy rising in her at the sound of Chris calling over. The redhead wrapped her hand tightly around the door handle of the trailer and turned around. Alice was walking over to Chris with Rain at her side. Chris reached out and put a hand on Alice's arm in an affectionate manner. Claire gripped the handle tighter. The redhead was about to say something when a black Toyota pulled up to the trio Rain and Alice looked in the direction of the car while Chris continued talking. Claire released the doorknob she strangled and made her way down the stairs. The door in the back opened and K-mart ran out with Lisa. Both girls ran to Alice, who freed herself of Chris to hug the girls. The redhead walked passed her boyfriend while the nanny exited the car herself. The blonde nanny glared at Claire then smiled softly at Chris. Claire rolled her eyes but smiled widely when K-mart ran toward her. The redhead took a few steps back when the little blonde collided with her body. Claire kissed the top of the girl's head.

"How was school?" Claire asked, looking at K-mart

K-mart shrugged "It was great! I got a bag full of candy from Becky,"

Claire chuckled "Don't eat it all at once,"

"I won't," K-mart assured

"Well, well, well," The nanny, Samantha, said

Claire looked at Samantha with a glare before giving K-mart a small smile "Go into the trailer ok?"

K-mart nodded and looked back to Lisa, who was giving Alice pieces of candy "Lisa,"

The brunette looked up at her name then started closing her bag "Coming. Bye Alice,"

"I'll see you inside," Alice assured

The two girls raced toward the trailer behind the adults. No one said anything until the door to the trailer closed-then all hell broke loose. Samantha had a hard glare on Claire, who was glaring back. Rain had her eyebrows near her hairline as she examined the glare competition between the nanny and Claire. Alice was staring at Samantha, who Chris was also staring at. The redhead never missed the genetic similarities between K-mart and Samantha; the blonde hair, the brown eyes, the weird giggles that sounded exactly the same. Claire wondered if Samantha was K-mart's mother but she never voiced her opinion to anyone.

"Well this just got awkward," Rain piped up

"Hello Claire," Samantha hissed and looked over the redhead "Hideous dress you're wearing and I see those heels are struggling to hold you up,"

"Here we go," Rain murmured "Chick fights always start over fat comments,"

"Still whoring around Sam?" Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest "I heard you had to go to the clinic again this week,"

"Oh shit," Rain murmured

Samantha rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Claire didn't understand what Chris saw in her. Samantha was disrespectful to Claire and did everything in her power to anger the redhead. Yet she was extremely nice to K-mart and warm toward Chris. Samantha smiled at Alice and looked her over. Alice raised her other eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You're Alice Abernathy right?" Samantha asked

Alice nodded "The one and only,"

Samantha held out her hand "Samantha Liven at your service,"

Before Alice could take the offered hand, Claire made several 'tsk' sounds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Alice," Claire warned "You might catch something,"

"You're just mad that you don't get to touch-"Samantha started

Rain started coughing loudly, causing everyone to focus on her. The Hispanic woman waved a hand at them, begging them to continue as she hide smile. Claire rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I have things to do," Claire said and started to back toward the door "Come again when you have a better attitude,"

"I don't change for you," Samantha called

The redhead walked into the trailer. Claire was greeted by Matt, Carlos, Jill, and a few others who were sitting around a large wooden table while K-mart and Lisa sat on a couch with their candy in their laps. Claire moved more to the table when the door opened again and three more people entered the room. Alice, followed by Rain then Chris headed over to the table. Alice took a seat across from Claire and next to Carlos. Chris sat by Claire while Rain sat between Chris and Alice. A girl with blue hair sat at the round table and passed around scripts.

"You can look through them for a moment to get an idea about the story if you'd like," She stated

"Give us a moment," Matt Abernathy ordered as he started looking through his booklet

Claire heard a soft hum from the girls on the couch and turned her head to them.

"I want that one," Lisa said, pointing to a pack of Nerds in K-mart's lap

"Give me your Airhead for it," K-mart demanded with a sly smile

The brunette frowned "Can I give you something else?"

The blonde shook her head "Airhead for Nerds,"

Lisa murmured something but handed her Airhead to K-mart, who smiled victoriously. The blonde set the Airhead aside while Lisa held up a Snickers bar.

"Can I trade this for the Airhead?" Lisa asked

Claire chuckled and focused on the script in her hand. The redhead was looking through the booklet and was surprised at she had at least five lines or more on every other page.

"Why do I have a shit load of lines?" Alice and Rain asked at the same time

Claire nodded her head in agreement. Her name alongside Alice's, Rain's, Jill's, Henry's, a person named Eunji, and Carlos's name showed up often. The redhead looked up from her script. She meant to look straight at the woman in charge except the blue eyes of Alice captured her own eyes. Alice smiled sheepishly but didn't stop of chewing the candy. Claire felt her heart do a flip in her chest and butterflies flutter in her stomach. The redhead swallowed down the smile creeping toward her lips and glared at Alice before focusing on the woman in charge.

"The movie follows two main characters; Alice who is Milla and Claire who is Ali. Carlos, Jill, and Rain are big characters in the movie in Milla's life. In Ali's life the character Leon who is played by Henry and Ada, who isn't here yet, will be big players," The woman informed

"Where do the rest of us come in?" Matt asked

"Later in the movie," The blue hair lady replied "Now Claire, Alice, Rain, Matt, Carlos, Henry, Jill, basically everyone in this room will need to be able to fire a gun. Can all of you fire a gun?"

Claire nodded. The redhead nearly smiled at the amused look Rain and Alice shared.

"Who here has the most experience with guns," The blue haired woman asked

"Alice," Rain, Jill, and Henry piped up

"It's true," Alice smiled "Last time I used a gun was in _Feeling Lucky?_"

"That was a year ago," Matt commented

The blue haired woman nodded "Claire, Chris, Rain, Jill, Henry, Martin, Locus, Lawrence, and Alice, do you have a lot of fighting experience?"

"I do," Alice nodded

"I have some," Claire admitted

"Jill and I have Alice's level of skill," Rain informed

The other men nodded with a few shrugs and murmurs of confirmation. The woman in charge nodded and wrote something on her clipboard "Since Alice is good in the type of fighting you will need; she will tutor Claire, Martin, and Henry,"

"What?" Claire asked

The redhead was actually glad that she was going to be spending time with Alice. She wanted nothing more than to get closer to Alice. But 'Claire Redfield' did not want to be tutored by someone younger and weak compared to her. Or happen to fall in love with a teenager and be labeled a cougar.

"Is there a problem?" The woman asked

"Yeah is there?" Chris asked, looking at Claire angrily

"Yes," Claire said "I don't think a teenager will be able to teach us anything,"

The redhead didn't like the small glare she received from the blonde across from her. Alice's father sat up straighter-as if it was even possible- and gave Claire a stern look.

"I may not be close to my offspring," Matt began "But I know Alice is more than capable to teach others to fight. No matter how much older they are than her,"

"Geez thanks," Alice murmured with an eyeroll

"I agree," Rain piped up "Alice has been kicking ass in movies since she was nine and a half. She can handle this,"

Claire rolled her eyes "Whatever you say,"

The redhead looked at Alice, who was wearing a knowing smile. Claire rolled her eyes again.

"Everyone will need to be in tip top shape," The woman continued "Everyone is assigned to work out on a schedule. All the women follow the same schedule and so do the men. Everyone has to do the required training assigned to you in the packet, which you will receive on your way out. Practice your lines and come back next week for some rehearsing and next month we should be able to start shooting the movie,"

"That's it?" Alice asked

The women nodded "This movie is on a budget and will only be but so long,"

"Can we get some insight on the movie?" Lawrence asked

"Sure," The woman in charge smiled "The movie will follow Milla, an Umbrella agent who has no memory-what the fuck am I doing? There's a summary about the movie in the booklet in your hands and a character summary in there as well. I suggest you guys start to become your characters because there are some real feelings in there,"

"Who is this other Chris that is playing L.J.," Chris asked "Or is that me?"

The woman shook her head "That's other Chris,"

"Can we go now?" Alice asked, sitting up straight "I really have to go,"

"Surfing right?" Claire retorted

The blonde met the redhead's gaze "Not exactly,"

"That's it," The blue haired woman assured "Call me or Paul if you have any questions,"

Claire nodded and stood up from her seat "Come on K-mart, say good bye to your friend,"

K-mart frowned and looked at Claire with puppy dog eyes "But mooooooom, Lisa said that we could g surfing after school,"

"You did?" Alice asked, sitting next to her cousin

Lisa smiled up at the older blonde "Can we?"

"If Claire is ok with it," Alice smiled and looked at the redhead

Claire gripped her script tightly as the two girls gave her puppy dog eyes and cute pouts.

"Alright," The redhead gave in, she raised a finger when the girls started cheering in happiness "But you go home, change, and do whatever homework you have first,"

"Deal," K-mart smiled

Alice nodded and nudged her cousin softly "Pack up, we're going to go home,"

The girls began to pack up while the other adults, including Chris, exited the trailer. Once the girls were settled, Claire and Alice made their way out the trailer. Claire accepted her schedule and didn't bother to look at it. The redhead was walking over to the parking lot and turned the corner of the trailer. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Chris inches from Alice, who was pinned to her car. Claire felt her blood boil at the sight. The redhead started toward the two willing to beat the shit out of Chris for being too close to Alice.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes or anything confusing. It's 1:31 in the morning when I wrote it and I was out of it but bored so yeah…my mind was like everywhere.

Hoped you like the chapter


	9. Bonding Time Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Re-re-re-Resident Evil

I just watched RE: Extinction and uh has anyone noticed that Alice and Claire have blue eyes and K-mart has grey? (Like where did green and my dumbass with brown come from?) Just saying-not trying to sound weird or anything…

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice held Lisa's hand as they walked toward the car. The blonde was happy that her dad didn't give her any shit about being gone for a year and not making her appearance on the show that morning. Alice didn't regret her decision either. She had gotten to stare at the beautiful Claire Redfield all morning without a single soul noticing. Alice wasn't affected by all the bullshit Claire was sending her way. It was the stereotypical Claire Redfield mood to insult everyone or most people. O so Alice hoped. The blonde didn't want the redhead to hate her.

"Lisa!" K-mart shouted

The young brunette around and smiled brightly while Alice turned and smirked. Alice released her cousin's hand and let Lisa embrace her friend tightly. The blonde chuckled at how close Lisa and K-mart were. She had never seen kids want to be together as much as those two. Alice thought it was the quickest thing she has ever seen. Lisa having a crush on K-mart and vise versa made Alice smile widely. The blonde heard someone clear their throat and looked up. Chris smiled at her and gave her a small lift of his head. Alice simply gave him a small smile.

"Lisa, we have to go if we want K-mart to come over," Alice called

"Ok," Lisa said and hugged her friend again

The blonde held out her hand to Lisa, who took the larger hand in her own. Alice led the girl to the car and helped her into the back seat. The blonde could feel the holes burning into her back and mentally rolled her eyes. Alice set her script and schedule next to her cousin before closing the door. The blonde was hoping that Chris simply wanted her address and phone number so that she could easily tell him off. When Alice turned around, the man was giving her his 'charming' smile and started to walk in her direction. The blonde knew that this was not going to be a small talk situation. Alice forced a smile to the man and put her hands in her pocket. She didn't like him at all but she did have to be civil with him with children being so close. Alice only hoped that he wouldn't touch her. After her touched her the first time, it took everything Alice had to not rip his arm out of the socket. She only wanted one person to touch her like that.

"Hey," Chris nearly whispered

"What's up?" Alice asked emotionlessly

"I hear K-mart will be going over to your place later," Chris stated "For some surfing,"

Alice nodded and narrowed her eyes a bit "You seem to hear a lot,"

"I have my sources," Chris chuckled

The blonde studied Chris and figured he was about thirty. Alice wondered what the hell he was trying to prove by flirting with her, especially when he was dating someone like Claire. Chris's eyes began to wander her body. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat. When Chris's eyes meet her own, the blonde began to speak.

"I don't mean to be rude but I prefer if only Claire and K-mart come to my house," Alice piped up

Chris frowned "Why?"

"I have my reasons," Alice replied vaguely "I don't really have to explain to you,"

Chris's face darkened and anger flooded into his eyes "It's because of your cousin isn't it? That bitch Paula right?"

Alice instantly became defensive. The blonde grabbed the man's collar and pulled him closer to her. Alice was thinking of a million threats and insults to say to him. The blonde even pictured herself cocking back her fist and slamming it into the man's face. Alice opened her mouth to say something when Chris leaned forward and covered her lips with his own. The blonde immediately pushed him away roughly, making him stumbling into the side of his car. The blonde wiped her mouth and spat onto the ground several times. She was afraid of catching something more than she was of being caught by Chris. The man chuckled while Alice straightened up. Chris licked his lips and hummed in satisfaction.

"Your lips taste like strawberries," Chris smirked

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice hissed

"You didn't want that?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow

"Are you insane?" Alice shouted, no longer caring who heard "I do not want you! You're involved with someone that I have a large amount of respect for-"

"Who treats you like dirt," Chris interrupted "Why don't you see that I can give you what other men can't-,"

"Yeah, a fucking disease," Alice hissed "I know you Chris. I know exactly who you are and what you do. I suggest you leave me alone,"

Chris's anger returned and he pushed himself off his car. He quickly approached Alice, who stood her ground. Chris grabbed Alice's wrist tightly and pushed her back so that she was trapped between her car and Chris.

"Let me go," Alice hissed "I do not want to ruin your _pretty _face,"

Chris chuckled darkly "Listen to me Alice. No one tells me what to do. I get what I want no matter what. And someone as beautiful as yourself I will not let-"

"Chris," Claire called

Alice was overtaken by relief at the sound of the redhead's voice. Chris growled and released Alice's wrist slowly. The blonde stayed pressed against her car when Chris didn't move. Alice looked at Claire; her face was red with anger. The blonde was positive that Claire was going to lash out on her instead of Chris. She was incredible mistaken.

"What are you doing?" Claire demanded angrily, stepping in front of Chris, who had yet to move away from Alice

"Nothing," Chris growled "We were just talking,"

Alice wanted to join in but decided against it when Claire got angrier.

"Just talking?" Claire retorted "Then why are you up against her? Why are you threatening her?"

"Why do you care?" Chris snapped and pointed to the trailer "Just a second ago you treated her like shit!"

"It's not her that I am concerned about you asshole!" Claire shouted

Chris brought up a fist and aimed for Claire's face. Alice grabbed the fist and kicked the back of Chris's knee. The man fell to his knee and Alice pushed his fist away from her, making it connect with Chris's face.

"Listen Chris," Alice said "I won't mind fighting you at all but you should _never _lay a hand on Claire,"

The man looked at Alice and glared at her. The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at Claire, who was staring at her with shock clear in her face.

"I think you and K-mart should ride with me," Alice said

Claire nodded absently then shook her head "Not that's too much to ask. I'll take a cab home and I'll meet you at your place,"

Alice nodded but didn't keep her eyes off Chris, who had yet to move. Once Claire was in the car getting K-mart out, the man snarled at her.

"You're going to regret that," Chris hissed

"Oh I am so scared," Alice said with mock fear

The blonde watched Claire and K-mart walk toward Jill and Rain. Alice sighed in content before getting into the driver seat of her own car.

"We're going now?" Lisa asked impatiently

"Yeah we are," Alice assured and started her car

* * *

Alice sat on her board way out in the ocean and watched Lisa making a sand castle. The blonde rubbed her belly before she began to paddle toward shore. As she did, a yellow Hummer pulled up and parked next to her car; Alice paddled faster out of fear for her cousin. The blonde didn't notice the huge wave that had developed under her until gravity pulled her down and she went under. Alice twirled under the water with her board not too far behind her. The blonde broke the surface of the water and silently inhaled the warm air.

Alice brushed her hair out of her face and was relieved to see Lisa hugging K-mart and Claire looking at them with a smile. K-mart was in an orange bathing suit and Claire was in shorts and a tank top. The blonde smiled at the sight. Alice wouldn't mind seeing that all the time but it wasn't her decision to make. The blonde smiled once before inhaling deeply and looking under the water for her board. Alice took in the beauty of the sand and shell then spotted her board. The blonde grabbed it then broke surface of the water again. This time Claire, Lisa, and K-mart were racing toward the water and shouting her name. Alice gave them a confused look as she got onto her board and paddled out of the water. Alice chuckled at the look on Claire's face. It was pure concern and worry, something Alice thought would not be felt for her after this morning. The blonde smiled at her cousin. Lisa ran up to her with a relieved expression on her face.

"What?" Alice asked as Lisa hugged her

"You were gone," Lisa replied "I thought something happened to you,"

Alice smiled and wrapped an arm around her cousin "I just went to get my board that all,"

"Don't you have to wear those ankle things when you surfing?" Claire asked

Alice shook her head "Not always but it's recommended,"

The redhead nodded slowly and Alice did too. Lisa let go of the older blonde and smiled "Can you get a board for me and K-mart?"

"You guys want to share one?" Alice asked

K-mart and Lisa nodded happily. Alice chuckled "I'll go get one,"

Alice stuck here board into the sand and started toward the shack. The blonde wasn't sure if K-mart knew how to surf but was sure that Lisa would teach her. Alice glanced over her shoulder and saw K-mart and Lisa having a conversation while Claire was watching her. The blonde smiled and turned her head, only be met but the wooden door of the shack. Alice groaned and rubbed her face with both hands. The blonde shot a glare at the chuckling Claire despite the smile on her lips.

"Little fucker," Alice muttered and opened the door

Once inside, Alice looked all the boards she had. Each of them were prepared for usage and set on randomly hung shelves. Alice scratched the back of her head in wonder. If Lisa and K-mart were sharing a board, they needed a long and wide one. After looking at a few boards, she decided on the long, pink board Wesker gave her. Alice took it off the shelf and studied it. It was perfect.

"Need help?" Claire asked

Alice nearly dropped the board and looked at Claire. The redhead wore a blank expression and her arms were crossed over her chest. The sun shined out from behind her body, giving Claire an angelic glow. _You're staring, Alice you're staring. Remember she asked you a question_.

"No thanks," Alice smiled after a minute of silence and set the bottom of the board next to her "Lisa, K-mart come get your board!"

"About time, Alice," Lisa shouted happily

In an instant, the happy girls ran pass Claire and they grabbed the board. Lisa smiled at Alice, who had raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Just so you know I was examining it for your safety," Alice informed

"You could've been faster," K-mart grinned

Alice covered her heart with her hand "How could you? My god I thought you were an angel,"

"Far from it," Lisa teased

K-mart gasped and lightly punched Lisa's arm. The board nearly fell from their grip but the girls quickly recovered it.

"Want me to help you carry it out?" Claire asked

"No mom," K-mart replied and grabbed the back of the board "We go it,"

Alice watched the girls leave the shack with the board before focusing on the redhead in the doorway. The blonde couldn't deny the woman's beauty. After a minute, Claire soon met her gaze and raised an eyebrow. Alice smiled and but was quickly thinking of something to say.

"What?" Claire asked

_You just look amazing _"Do you surf?" Alice asked

"No I don't," Claire replied "I never had the time,"

Alice smiled "Then now's a good time to start. Pick a board,"

"What?" Claire exclaimed with wide eyes "You're going to teach me how to surf?"

"If you want," Alice said and took a light green board off the shelf "This one is ready to be used,"

"I don't want to do this," Claire announced

Alice rolled her eyes with a smile but carried the board out of the shack. "Come one Claire, it'll be fun,"

Alice hoped that Claire would say yes. She wanted to touch the redhead without it being too awkward and this was her chance. The blonde walked onto the beach and saw Lisa and K-mart just getting into the water. Alice noticed how close the two were sitting.

"Don't go far," Alice called to them

The girls turned around and both gave her a thumb up.

"We won't," Lisa promised and helped K-mart onto the board

"Alice really," Claire stated "I don't want to learn,"

"Afraid I'll drown you?" Alice asked teasingly

Alice heard Claire scoff "You couldn't drown me if you tried,"

The blonde chuckled and ran into the water until she was waist deep. Alice set the board in the water the motioned for Claire to join her. The redhead shook her head, only making Alice nod her own.

"Come on Claire!" Alice called "It'll be fun,"

Claire gave her a glare and crossed her arms across her chest "I won't die?"

"Of course not," Alice assured _I'd never let that happen_

Claire nodded "I'm coming in,"

Alice shouted victorious in her head while the redhead came into the water. The blonde held out her hand to Claire, who took it instantly. Alice felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her arm from the contact. The blonde couldn't ignore how well their hands went together. _Focus_, Alice thought and cleared her head of all thoughts.

"Ok get on it," Alice demanded

Claire looked at the board then back at Alice "I thought I was suppose to run into the water jump onto the board,"

"That is if you are experienced like myself," Alice smiled "Until then you will get on it in the water,"

"No fair," Claire pouted

Alice chuckled at how childish the redhead was being "I'm making it easy for you. Now throw your leg over the board,"

Claire sighed dramatically but got on the board like Alice said. The redhead got comfortable on the board and set her free hand in the water.

"What now?" Claire asked

Alice let go of Claire's hand and held up her hands to the redhead "Wait here, I'm going to get my board,"

Alice ran onto the shore and got her board from the beach. The blonde jogged back to the water and got onto her board the same way Claire did.

"Now let's paddle," Alice stated and headed out to the open ocean

"What if I get caught in a wave?" Claire asked

"Go under or ride it over," Alice informed

The blonde heard Claire mutter something and smiled.

* * *

I hope it was good!


	10. Bonding Time Pt2

OKAY, I am back! Sorry for the delay! I attempted detail…a lot of it. I hope it was worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire sat on her board the ocean far away from Alice, Lisa, and K-mart. After learning how to surf and getting a few waves in, Claire wanted to see what Alice loved so much about to ocean. The redhead was lying on top of her board and staring up at the clear, blue sky. The waves moved the board in a slow and softy swaying motion that took away all of her worries. Claire was more relaxed than she had been all year. There was no one to bother her and there was no one to make her leave the comforting ocean waters. The redhead closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Claire's mind took her back to what happened a few hours earlier that day. She wasn't happy about Chris being so close to Alice. Claire knew what she said to Chris was a lie. She was concerned about Alice. More than she really cared to admit. Claire had been ready to take the punch in the face for interrupt Chris. The redhead smiled as she remembered Alice bringing Chris to his knee. Claire was incredibly thankful for the blonde stepping in to keep Chris from hitting her.

"What are you smiling about?" A soft voice asked

Claire opened her eyes to a smile Alice. The blonde blocked some of the sun from Claire's face, giving her an angelic glow. The redhead shook off the thoughts crawling into her mind. She did not want to get caught staring at Alice adoringly so she looked back up at the sky.

"Nothing you need to be worrying about," Claire chuckled

"K-mart was wondering was wondering if she could bring Lisa over to your house," Alice informed

Claire looked back at Alice "What do you mean my house?"

"The place where you live," Alice replied with a smirk

_Teenagers,_ Claire thought as she sat up on the board.

"Smartass," Claire muttered then looked back at Alice once she was positioned right "Why don't they want to stay here? It looks way more fun than going back into the city,"

Alice nodded "True but I have agreed to go onto a show with Rain,"

Claire's eyebrows shot up to her hairline "I thought you were going to lay low,"

"I was," Alice chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck "But Rain didn't want to go alone and Jill was busy so I figured I get back in front of the camera,"

Claire nodded "The girls can stay at my house for the night. Do we have to go now?"

Alice shook her head "We can surf for a bit longer…if you want,"

Claire looked at Alice and smiled "Sure we can surf,"

Alice's face lit up "Ok cool. We can look for waves,"

Claire chuckled and turned her board around and stared out into the ocean. The redhead enjoyed Alice's company and the silence that came with it. It was peaceful and relaxing; unlike the silence that she and Chris often shared. Claire moved her legs back and forth in the warm water. She was hoping that she could at least stay there a bit longer.

"Would it be okay if I watch the girls here?" Claire asked and snuck a quick glance at Alice

Claire missed Alice nod her head "Sure, just don't let Lisa go into Paula's room,"

"That's very doable," Claire assured

The two were swallowed by the comfortable silence again. The redhead was watching the ocean for any waves coming their way when she felt eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Claire was going to call Alice out on it, until the burning stopped and the warm air took its place.

"Hey Mom, hey Alice," A voice shouted

Claire looked over her shoulder and chuckled. K-mart and Lisa were each holding up a piece of her clothing and were jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked with a playful smile

"We want food!" Lisa shouted

"Want me to cook something?" Alice called

"Sure!" The girls shouted

Claire looked at Alice and teased "I didn't know you could cook,"

Alice smiled "There's a lot you don't know,"

Claire shook her head and turned her board back around. The redhead was glad that Alice wasn't the kid that she mistook her to be. Claire began to wonder if she was too hard on Alice the first time they met.

* * *

Claire followed Lisa and K-mart into the small two-story house. The redhead took a look around the living room and was amazed. The walls were a light blue with different color hand prints on the wall with names written inside of it. Sea shells, grains of sand, pictures, and child paintings were either hung or stuck to the walls. All of the furniture was made of bamboo and cushions. Claire had to admit that she had never seen a more creative house.

"You guys can watch TV is you want," Lisa piped up and pulled the curtain in front of the entertainment system up

"Cool!" K-mart shouted "You have the same flat screen I do!"

"That is cool!" Lisa smiled widely then gasped before asking "Do you want to see my room?"

"Of course," K-mart shouted and looked up at Claire "Can I go?"

Claire nodded "Of course,"

The two girls raced to the stairs and didn't trip on their way up the twisted ladder. Claire smiled at how cute K-mart and Lisa were. The two seemed to be the best of friends no matter what happened between them. The redhead wondered if they liked each other. She wouldn't mind if they did but it would be interesting. The redhead was beginning to wonder how Alice would react to that as she looked around the room and walked over to the collection of pictures on the wall to her left. There were a ton of pictures of the Abernathy family. Claire smiled at all the smiling faces in the pictures. The redhead's eyes were drawn to a picture of a younger Alice and Wesker. The two had on matching sun glasses and cowboys hats. Wesker was actually smiling and his hair was completely blonde. The two were standing in front of the ocean with their boards next to them and trophy that they held between them. The redhead was surprised how different Wesker looked now that he was older. The Wesker in the photo looked happy now he looked pissed off.

"That's before Wesker went all serious. He won the surfing competition that day too," Alice spoke up

Claire jumped and turned her head to face the blonde. Alice had a small smile on her face as she closed the screen.

"I never knew he surfed," Claire informed

"His Facebook doesn't hold all the information," Alice chuckled as she fixed the curtains

Claire wondered what else Wesker did that no one knew about. After all not everyone was the same person they were when they were kids. The redhead smiled and pointed to the picture when Alice turned to face her.

"I never saw him look so happy," Claire informed and looked back at the picture

"Many haven't," Alice assured as she walked up to Claire "But he is still that teenager at heart. You just have to get to know him,"

Claire nodded and gave Alice a sideway glance "Many would beg to differ,"

Alice scoffed and walked away "They don't know my brother like I do,"

Claire nodded at the good point Alice made. She could say the same thing about K-mart, though the child expressed herself so openly. Claire took a good look at the picture before following Alice into the next room. Claire looked around the big kitchen and took in every detail. The kitchen was the largest portion of the front of the house. The door to outside was made of wood and had hand prints on it. The room had a lot of natural light and the walls were a black and white tile. The counter tops were granite and the cabinets were black. The dishwasher, sink and handles on the cabinets were stainless steel. The redhead noted how different this was from the living room but didn't comment on it. Claire saw Alice standing in front of the stainless steel refrigerator, which was covered in pictures and magnetic letters.

"Nice house," Claire smiled

Alice carried food out of the fridge and shot Claire a small smile "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Claire said and leaned against the counter top by the door way "Did you pick the furniture?"

"Ha!" Alice exclaimed and shook her head "No. This house was built a few months after I was born. I just bought it and live in it,"

"That explains why the hand prints are different sizes and color," Claire chuckled

The redhead looked at the food being put on the counter top. They were vegetables, pasta, and meat. Claire was getting curious as to what the blonde was going to cook. Alice's nod made Claire clear her head of her thoughts.

"Each hand print is from me, Wesker, friends, and family who have been here as we were growing up," Alice informed "We thought it would be a good way to preserve the family history,"

"That's a unique way of doing it," Claire acknowledged "I would enjoy starting something like that myself,"

"I'm sure K-mart would support you on that," Alice chuckled

Claire opened her mouth to ask if Alice needed help when a loud banging came from the door. Alice stopped washing off the vegetables and moved toward the door. Claire looked at the door when Alice opened it. Much to her surprise, Wesker stood at the door. Instead of his usual black colored clothes, he wore khaki shorts and a tight, blue button up shirt. His hair was jelled back and his blue eyes weren't hidden by a pair of black shades. The redhead was amazed to see him in normal clothing. Claire knew Wesker was not as invisible as Alice herself and knew that Wesker called people before showing up at people's houses unannounced. But then again, Alice was his sister.

"Hey Albert," Alice said

_Albert, _Claire mentally screamed_, his name is Albert Wesker Abernathy_! The redhead was beginning to think the Abernathy's had a façade to keep up after it was labeled on them

"I told you it's Wesker," Wesker smiled and hugged Alice

Claire looked at Alice, who was relaxed and motioning for her brother to come in after being released from his hug. Wesker gave Claire a single nod that was returned with a smile. The redhead missed the small brunette that walked into the room and gave Alice a giant hug.

"You look pretty normal for the dark Abernathy," Claire commented

Wesker snorted "I can be dark and scary with _my _clothing,"

"Uncle Wesker!" Lisa squealed as she ran to the man

Wesker smiled brightly and picked the girl up in her arms. Claire's jaw dropped. The man had never looked so happy in his life. He kissed Lisa's cheeks and hugged her tightly. The redhead chuckled at his different behavior.

"Big and scary my ass," Claire muttered

* * *

I didn't check anything so excuse any mistakes por favor! I hope this chapter was good, next chapter or maybe the one after that will be very intense, so keep reading!


	11. Start The Show

As requested by a loyal reviewer, I have typed today- in result I shall not update until Saturday or Sunday because I need to do my other shit. I'm not talking about the stories by the way.

SO, since I have successfully avoid rambling, here is the story

After the disclaimer of course

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice sat in her chair behind the set if the Miller Marker Show. The blonde had her make-up done and her hair styled the way she wanted it. Rain had arrived seconds after her was currently talking to someone who had decided to join the show. Alice was told to wait twenty minute before being called. The blonde got her phone out of her pocket and dialed her home phone number. Alice smiled widely when Lisa's little voice came from the other line. The last fifteen minutes of talking to the young girls, Wesker, and Claire was full of smiles and laughter. Alice didn't even hear the knocking on her door while Lisa and Wesker bantered.

"Listen to your uncle," Alice smiled

"_Come on!" Lisa shouted "Uncle Wesker and Claire said I can't already. I need you to vouch for me!"_

Alice chuckled softly into her phone "Not this time kid. When Claire and Uncle Wesker say no cookies before bed then you don't get to have cookies before bed,"

"_But Alice,"_ Lisa whined

"Oh no," Alice grinned "Do you remember the last time you had sugar before bed time?"

"_In my defense it was the weekend," _Lisa piped up

"_You kept me up all night," _Becky piped up. Alice imagined the young brunette smiling

"Hey Alice," Rain called

Alice turned around in her chair, Rain's head poked out from behind the door. The blonde set her phone on her shoulder and smiled at Rain.

"What is it?" Alice asked

Rain frowned a bit "We have a new addition,"

"_Alice," _Claire called "_What's wrong?"_

Alice looked at Rain perplexedly until the door opened and realized Chris Redfield. The man smiled at Alice and winked.

"I'll see you in ten," Chris said before heading to the stage

Rain watched Chris walk away then gave Alice an apologetic look.

"Oh…hell…no," Alice said and stood up "Hell no! I thought-"

Rain put her hands up in surrender "I didn't know he planned to show up. I am not a producer,"

"_Alice," _Wesker piped up "_What is going on?"_

Alice nearly forgot that she was on the phone with friends and family. The Hispanic woman gave Alice a lopsided smile before mouthing 'We have nine minutes'. Alice threw up her right hand and mouth 'I'm going to go off'. Rain shook her head and closed the door, leaving Alice in her assigned dressing room. The blonde put her phone back to her ear and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, I gotta go," Alice sighed and put her right hand on her hip "I'll be home late so don't wait up,"

"_Wait Alice," _Wesker began "_Tell me what's wrong,"_

Alice sighed loudly "Just watch the show and you'll see what's wrong,"

Alice hung up and jammed her phone into her back pocket. As Alice exited her dressing room the buzzer for six minutes rang out.

"Actors and actresses hurry up!" Someone shouted

Alice rolled her eyes and looked down the hallway to her left. The line of dressing rooms appeared to be endless and with only six minutes until show time, Alice didn't have time to hunt down Chris. The blonde sighed and made a right. She had to make sure she got her ass on television with Rain. Alice joined her friend at the small opening to the stage and lightly nudged the Hispanic woman. Rain looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow then smiled softy at the blonde.

"What's up?" Rain asked

"Really," Alice asked, giving Rain a glare

The Hispanic woman looked at the blonde with a warning look.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Rain asked

Alice gave Rain her most serious look "Chris is a pervert who is interested in making me his girlfriend or maybe raping me,"

"What?" Rain hollered

A man jogged up to them "You have fifteen seconds,"

Alice and Rain glared at the man, who ran off after being hit with such a threatening look. The two looked back at each other and wiped their glares off their faces.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rain asked

"-Alice Abernathy, Chris Muses, and Rain Ocampo!" Miller yelled

Alice looked at Rain and motioned for the older woman to go first. Rain nudged her toward the stage and Alice reluctantly went onto the stage first with a small smile in place. Miller looked the same to Alice since the last time she saw him. The blonde could tell the forty year old man had a ton of make-up on his face and that his outfit was custom fitted to hide the twenty-five pounds he gained over the summer. Alice hugged the man as tightly as possible.

"Welcome," He smiled once he pulled away

Alice took a seat in the chair closest to Miller while Chris took the seat next to her and Rain in the seat next to Chris. Alice smiled and clapped with the crowd. She had to admit that she did miss hearing people cheer and seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Wow," Miller shouted over the crowd "Wow,"

The crowd began to die down and people started to take their seats. Alice stopped her clapping and looked at Miller, who had crossed his legs and had his hands in his lap.

"Welcome back to the show," Miller began than motioned to Alice "Welcome back to the living Alice,"

"Thank you, man," Chris said

"Thank you," Rain grinned

Alice chuckled "Thank you Miller," The blonde motioned and looked at the crowd "And thank you all for promoting me since I started making movies,"

The crowd began cheering again and someone shouted "I love you Alice!"

"I love you too," Alice grinned and winked at the blushing teenager

Alice laughed a little before refocusing on Miller. The blonde could feel Chris's intent gaze on her body and it was making her uncomfortable. Alice shifted in her seat.

"So we all know that the three of you are part of the new movie Resident Evil," Miller began

Alice nodded slowly while Miller continued "What can you guys tell me about Resident Evil?"

Alice and Rain exchanged a look before Rain opened her mouth "It's a kick ass movie with a bunch of kick ass characters," Alice chuckled at her friend, before Rain continued "The movie follows, who I call, the main characters of the video game, like Leon, Ali, and such. But it is also based of Milla and her own world of how the virus starts in the Hive,"

"Such a perfect movie for the three badass people in the world," Miller joked

"Oh no," Alice smiled "I think Rain, Jill, Wesker, Claire, and cousin take that title,"

"I disagree," Chris grinned "I think we are pretty badass,"

"See?" Miller shouted and pointed to Chris "A man who sees through my eyes!"

Alice laughed and clapped her hands a few times "Oh my gosh,"

The crowd clapped loudly and settled when Miller began to speak.

"What roles does the each of you play?" Miller questioned

"I play the kick ass Umbrella operative who gets killed," Rain smiled proudly and laughed "Seriously I fucking get killed. Oh did I just curse?"

"Yes you did," Alice smirked and wagged her finger

"It's alright," Miller grinned "It's a late night show who fucking gives a fuck if we curse,"

"Granted," Chris shouted

Alice rolled her eyes, she was getting annoyed with Chris and it was only the second time in fifteen minutes. The blonde knew she was going to try and murder him later.

"What about you Alice?" Miller laughed "What about you and Chris?"

"I play the 'drugged' Umbrella security guard who doesn't get to kick any ass," Alice said then leaned forward with her hands on her knees "Ok I do suppose but it's nothing like what Rain and the others get to do in the first. Like I play an innocent and aloof woman; no one wants that role,"

Miller chuckled and motioned to Chris, who leaned a bit closer to Alice "I play the blonde's love interest,"

"What?" Everyone one on stage exclaimed and looked at the brunette

Chris looked proud as he nodded "I am. I play the infamous Spencer Parks,"

"That has to be a turn around," Miller began "Having to be dating Claire for a few years then switching to Alice, who is your love interest in the movie,"

Chris nodded slowly and leaned back into his own seat "It is much of a turnaround but I'll be glad to get to know someone else,"

"Whoa," Miller and the crowd drawled out

Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris with disbelief. There was no way that he just said that on national television.

"What are you trying to say Chris?" Miller asked with a mischievous smiled

Chris gave it some thought "I think I'll enjoy being Alice's 'lover',"

Alice shook her head. She did not like that statement at all. The blonde didn't want Chris to touch her or kiss her and she sure as hell didn't want him inside of her. Alice shuddered at the thought.

"How do you feel about that Alice?" Miller asked

Alice looked up at the man and frowned "I don't think I would like it,"

"What?" Chris laughed "Who would love to get to know this gorgeous man?"

"Someone who has eyes on someone else," Alice replied with a smiled

The crowd made sounds of approval and wolf whistles while Rain winked at her and Miller stared at her with a shocked expression.

"So who is the lucky person?" Miller asked

The blonde nervously ran her hand through her hair. She expected to be asked that question but she didn't have a real answer to it. _Maybe I make fun with _this, Alice thought, _surely no one will question me after that_. Alice smiled at the thought and pointed to the teenager who shouted at her earlier "That lovely young lady right there,"

* * *

Ok I'm done, I didn't check so don't be pissed at me for mistakes. Please review! The story will get more intense soon so please DON'T LEAVE!


	12. Missed That Piece of Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Don't be mad, there are probably a BUNCH of mistakes here.

* * *

Claire's POV:

"Would you mind watching Becky tonight too?" Wesker asked as stood from the couch

Claire shook her head "I don't mind at all,"

Wesker nodded and smiled at the redhead "You are a saint Redfield,"

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Claire grinned as she patted K-mart's head

Wesker chuckled and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head "Daddy loves you,"

"Love you too," Becky smiled

The blonde man kissed Lisa's head as well before walking out the door. Claire wondered if Wesker was going to go home and change before rescuing his sister from whatever 'force of evil' is bothering her. The redhead began to absent mindedly ran her hand through K-mart's hair while the young girl talked to her friends. Claire was beginning to get anger after each commercial revealed another commercial. It was just an endless cycle of bullshit advertisements. The redhead sighed in relief when the show was starting back up again

_"Now give a big round of applause for Alice Abernathy, Chris Muses, and Rain Ocampo!" Miller yelled_

Claire's mouth dropped and her eyes widened slightly. _Did Mill just say what I think he said? _Claire thought angrily.

"Dad's on TV!" K-mart exclaimed excitedly

Claire's eyes narrowed "Surprise surprise,"

Claire didn't think that Chris was going to appear on television with Rain and Alice. The three of them were not friends at all. The redhead remembered Alice telling her that the show was only for her and Rain, so how did Chris get in?

"That's why Alice was mad?" Becky asked

Claire opened her mouth to speak but Lisa spoke up first.

"Has to be" Lisa assured "Without a doubt. She _really _hates Chris,"

Claire couldn't have agreed more. The man was acting a bit violent toward Alice and herself earlier that day. It would make sense that Alice didn't want Chris around her at all.

"Why?" Becky asked

"He was being a jerk," Lisa stated

Claire was going to make the three girls shut up if one of them spoke again, but they wisely shut up before it could happen. Miller and her cast mates sat down. Chris moved his seat a little closer to Alice's than necessary, while she clapped with the audience. Claire was hoping that Wesker found out about what Chris was doing to Alice. That way she'd be saved from the trouble of trying to kill Chris herself.

_"Wow," Miller shouted over the crowd "Wow,"_

_The crowd began to die down and people started to take their seats. Alice, Rain and Chris looked at Miller, who was smiling as if his life depended on it._

_ "Welcome back to the show," Miller began than motioned to Alice "Welcome back to the living Alice,"_

_ "Thank you, man," Chris said_

_ "Thank you," Rain grinned_

_Alice chuckled "Thank you Miller," The blonde motioned and looked at the crowd "And thank you all for promoting me since I started making movies,"_

_The crowd began cheering again and someone shouted "I love you Alice!"_

_ "I love you too," Alice grinned then winked_

_The teenager in the crowd blushed heavily._

Claire chuckled then looked down at the girls by her side "Are you girls hungry?"

Lisa and Becky nodded while K-mart was too absorbed by the show to respond. Claire smirked at the blonde's behavior and gingerly stood from the couch.

"What do you each want?" Claire asked

"There should be a bag of chips in the cabinet above the stove," Lisa informed

"I'll get the chips then," Claire stated and moved to the kitchen

The redhead walked into the kitchen slowly and started toward the two cabinets above the stove. There indeed was an open bag of chips. Cool ranch Doritos to be exact. The redhead grabbed the bag of chips and went to find a bowl and cup.

"_What roles does the each of you play?" Miller questioned_

_ "I play the kick ass Umbrella operative who gets killed," Rain smiled proudly and laughed "Seriously I ****ing get killed. Oh did I just curse?"_

_ "Yes you did," Alice smirked and wagged her finger_

_ "It's alright," Miller grinned "It's a late night show who ****ing gives a **** if we curse,"_

_ "Granted," Chris shouted_

Claire rolled her eyes as she poured herself a glass of water. Chris was once again making a fool of his own self and was begging for an ass whooping yet again. The redhead was pretty sure Chris thought he was twenty-four again. Claire poured the bag into a large bowl she found.

_ "What about you Alice?" Miller laughed "What about you and Chris?"_

_ "I play the 'drugged' Umbrella security guard who doesn't get to kick any ass," Alice said "Ok I do suppose but it's nothing like what Rain and the others get to do in the first. Like I play an innocent and aloof woman; no one wants that role,"_

_ "I play the blonde's love interest," Chris informed_

Claire choked on the water going down her throat. She knew he got a good, solid role but not as Alice's character's love interest!

"Mom, are you ok?" K-mart shouted as she ran into the kitchen

The redhead nodded as she continued to cough up water. The thought of Chris running his dirty hands all over Alice made her angry. Chris was her boyfriend; the only person he should be touching was her. _Oh stop_, Claire's brain cried, _that is a lie. You want Alice all to yourself admit it._ Claire shook her head as he coughing fits began to end.

"Are you okay?" K-mart asked

"I'm fine," Claire assured and rubbed K-mart's arms

The redhead pushed herself away from the counter top and took the bowl of chips in her hands. K-mart led the way as she and Claire walked into the living room.

"Look," Lisa screamed "its uncle Wesker!"

The redhead sat down onto the couch and slid the bowl into K-mart's hands. Sure enough, Wesker was standing on the set of the show. The blonde man was dressed in his usual black jeans and tight black t-shirt. Wesker looked ready to kill Chris.

_"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, walking away from a girl who was redder than a tomato_

_Wesker glared at Chris with all the hate in the world "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I don't have to answer to you," Chris hissed as he stood up_

_Alice grabbed Wesker's arm "Calm down,"_

_ "You are going to leave my sister alone," Wesker demanded_

_ "Uh ladies and gentlemen Wesker Abernathy," Miller stated awkwardly_

_ "Why?" Chris asked and took a step forward "Want to keep her for yourself?" _

_ "Watch your mouth!" Wesker shouted, shaking his arm from Alice_

_Rain stood up in her chair "Guys relax,"_

"Girl's go upstairs," Claire gentle ordered

The redhead felt the space next to her rise after the girl's got off the couch and walked toward the stairs.

_Alice was standing in front of Wesker with her hands on his chest "Relax,"_

_ "What are you going to do blondie?" Chris taunted_

_Wesker pushed Alice aside and ran at Chris. The blonde man threw quick punches. Chris barely was able to get his arms up. The brunette blocked a few punches to his face but couldn't block the hits that landed on his torso. Wesker brought his knee up and kneed Chris in the balls. Chris grabbed at them and doubled over. The blonde brought his knee up again and hit Chris in the forehead. The brunette's head snapped up as he began to stumble backwards. A group of security guards ran on stage and cleared grabbed Wesker. The blonde man didn't fight the guards as they led him off stage. The camera went to Alice and Rain, who stood by the audience with shocked looks on their faces. _

_"How's that for a talk show?" Miller asked with a large smile_

* * *

That's all I have for this. Until next time…


	13. A Jolly Good Show

Chapter is for a certain panda :). I also apologize for any misspellings and shortness of the chapter (if it happens!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice stood by the stage patiently; she wasn't sure how long the guards were going to stand by Chris's door to keep Wesker from getting in. Alice tapped her fingers on the stool by her side and looked at the stage. The audience was talking amongst themselves as they usually did during commercial break. The blonde's attention was quickly drawn to the sound of heavy footsteps. The guards were moving away from Chris's door and heading to the lounging area. Alice waited until the guards were completely away from the brunette's door before walking in the direction of the dressing rooms. The blonde was not sure if she could still beat a man that was twice her age, but she was sure going to try. Alice stood in front of Chris's door and looked back the way she came. The blonde took a deep breath before opening the door of the man's room. Alice looked inside and spotted Chris sitting in front of the make-up area with ice on his crotch. Chris looked up at her entrance and his brows furrowed.

"Alice?" Chris asked, standing from his chair

Alice closed the door behind her and quietly locked it.

"Came to see if I was alright?" Chris smiled

Alice walked over to the standing man, once she was in reaching distance; she punched the man in the gut with all the force she could muster. Chris doubled over in pain and reached out for something to grab. Alice grabbed the man's hand and pulled him forward. The brunette stumbled forward and hits head smacked into the wooden armrest of the sofa in the room. Alice stood behind the man and cracked her knuckles. Chris groaned and grabbed the edges of the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked

"Kicking your ass," Alice replied with her 'duh' tone

Chris weakly got up and turned to face Alice. The second his head began to turn, Alice punched his exposed cheek. Chris grunted and moved his sore jaw to make sure it was still working. Alice took a step forward, aiming to get Chris into a choke hold, but the man turned around. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and tucked his head under her left arm. Alice yelled in surprise when Chris picked her up and ran to the mirror above the counter. Alice grabbed Chris's shirt as he threw her into the mirror. The blonde shouted in pain from the impact. Alice rolled to the side when Chris threw a punch at her head. The brunette yelled in pain when his head broke through the shattering mirror. Alice kicked Chris on the side of his head then kicked him in the chest. The brunette rubbed his chest and took off his ripped shirt.

"You're really going to keep fighting a woman?" Alice asked, getting off the counter

"I like 'em feisty," Chris grinned

Alice bent her knees a little and made fists. Chris lunged at Alice, who punched him in the shoulders and in the chest. Chris spear tackled Alice. The two landed on the ground with a thud. Alice groaned and rolled them over so that she was on top. The blonde put her hand on Chris's throat and began punching him in the face. Chris grabbed the hand on his throat and the hand that was being used to punch his face.

"That all you got?" Chris grinned

"Nope," Alice assured and head butted the man as hard as she could

Chris went still underneath her while Alice sat up and rubbed her forehead as it began to hurt.

"That wasn't supposed to hurt," Alice pouted as she got to her feet

The blonde looked at the unconscious man. Alice kicked Chris in the groin before heading to the door. The blonde unlocked the door and walked into the hallway. Alice barely saw Rain and Wesker leaving the back stage area of the studious and outside. The blonde hurried after them. She was happy when no one stopped her. Alice got into her car and looked up directions to the police station in the city. It was Monday morning and Alice had the green light to get Paula, and she intended to do so. The blonde just hoped her cousin was sober enough for her to take home.

* * *

Alice walked up to her house with an angry Paula following fairly behind her. The blonde spent five hours trying to get the police to let Paula out. Because of her numerous encounters with the police, the officers wanted to send Paula to a correctional facility. With hours of pleading, cursing, and a check for over a thousand dollars, Paula was let go. Paula as usual, was not happy to see Alice and refused to speak to the blonde, which was just with her. Alice still told Paula that her behavior was unacceptable and that if she didn't change, she would be living with her other family members. Paula simply scoffed and crossed her arms tighter over her chest.

"Go to your room and don't come out unless I say so," Alice demanded as she opened the door

The blonde acknowledged the redhead and Lisa looking through the kitchen for food. Alice opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lisa's squeal.

"Paula!" Lisa shouted and began to walk toward her sister

Paula pushed pass and shot a glare at Lisa "Leave me alone,"

Lisa frowned and watched Paula stomp off to the stairs. Alice sighed and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Lisa asked

Alice shook her head and kissed Lisa's cheek "Good morning to you both,"

"Good morning," Claire replied and flashed a smile

Alice could see something was bothering the redhead greatly. The blonde looked down at her frowning cousin "Can you and your friends got get ready for school?"

Lisa nodded "Sure,"

Alice kissed the top of Lisa's head and whispered "Don't bother your sister, ok?"

Lisa nodded before walking out of the kitchen. Alice watched her cousin walk into the living room before focusing her attention on Claire. The redhead was currently reading the back of a pancake mix box with great interest.

"You don't have to read that," Alice piped up "We only use it if I'm not home,"

Claire nodded and set the box down "Yeah, Lisa told me,"

Alice walked up to Claire and leaned on the countertop "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Claire met Alice's waiting eyes "I have to leave for some business and I was wondering if you could look after K-mart today,"

Alice nodded "Sure, it wouldn't be a problem,"

"Really?" Claire asked with wide eyes

"Yeah, I don't really have too much to do today anyway," Alice assured

Claire smiled and hugged Alice "Thank you so much Alice. You do not know how good this is for me,"

Alice froze for a second before hesitantly returning the hug. _Relax Alice; it's just a hug, nothing serious. Just don't try to stroke her hair or smell her, _Alice thought. The redhead tightened her grip on Alice before letting her go. The blonde missed the contact almost immediately and release a breath she was unconsciously holding. Claire smiled apologetically at Alice.

"Sorry for holding on," Claire said

Alice shook her head "No, it's fine. I'm here for whenever you know... if you want to hug some time,"_ God I sound ridiculous._

Claire chuckled lightly "Thank you,"

"No problem," Alice smiled

The redhead nodded "I had the nanny bring K-mart's stuff over so the girls have it upstairs and K-mart has my number if anything happens and you need me,"

"I got it," Alice assured

The blonde was hoping that the redhead would give her the number and not K-mart. But she was ok with it and wouldn't try to challenge it. Alice was about to ask if Claire needed anything when three running footsteps entered the living room. The blonde smiled at the three girls, who were dressed in their school clothes and not pajamas. Claire walked over to K-mart and hugged the blonde girl tightly.

"Mommy is going to go work ok?" Claire asked as she kneeled in front of K-mart

The girl nodded "Alice is going to watch me?"

Claire nodded "But you are going to come with me after school alright?"

"Okay," K-mart smiled "Be careful mom,"

Alice missed what else was said when the wind chimes from outside sounded in the wind.

"Call me if you need me," Claire said as she exited the house

Alice looked out the window and watched Claire walk over to her car.

"What's for breakfast?" Becky asked

"What do you three want?" Alice asked

Becky, Lisa, and K-mart exchange a look before smiling up at Alice.

"The waffle house down the street," The three said

"You mean IHop?" Alice asked

"Yeah that place," K-mart grinned

Alice shook her head and smiled "Sure. Just get your stuff and we'll go,"

"Yay," K-mart and Becky shouted and ran off

"Thanks Alice!" Lisa yelled as she ran after her friends


	14. New Course

This chapter is kind of boring I suppose, so those who expect an action packed chapter, prepare to be disappointed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire's POV:

"One more, one more," The photographer called as he ran to the left of the set

Claire covered as much of her breasts with her hands and she turned her back to the photographer as he ran to get another shot.

"Look over your right shoulder,"

Claire did as told and stared at the camera in the man's hands.

"Look down an inch," The man ordered "Perfect Claire! Hold it,"

Claire didn't blink as the man captured the shot. The redhead blink a few times after the flash and turned so that her entire body was facing the man. Claire was glad that the man had allowed her to keep her jeans on for the shoot. The last naked shoot she did was for _Vogue _and she hated every second of it. Her second assistant Mikey was staring at her with the biggest eyes in the world. Claire refused to move from her crouched position until Carlos had stopped by and wrapped her in a towel. Mikey was once again present for this photo and was watching her with the same expression he had the last time.

"Fabulous shoot everyone," The camera man shouted "Let's call it a day," The man looked at Claire and gave her a thumbs up "Fantastic job darling,"

"Thanks," Claire nodded and looked around for a safe way to step off the stage

The redhead held onto her breasts as she headed back to her changing room. Though the majority of the people there had seen her breasts, she was not comfortable walking around braless and topless. Claire slid into the room though the cracked door and kicked the door shut behind her and left her hands drop to her side. The redhead looked around for her t-shirt and found it on the chair she once sat in. Claire walked over to her shirt and put it over her head. A loud knock came from the door, making the redhead roll her eyes in annoyance. All she wanted to do was be alone after the shoot.

"Who is it?" Claire asked, pulling her shirt down

"Chris," was the reply

Claire raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest "Come in,"

The door opened and in walked a slightly bruised Chris.

"What's up?" Claire asked

"I want my ring back," Chris declared

The redhead couldn't say that she didn't see it coming. She and Chris's relationship had been falling apart after the first three months of their relationship went by. They weren't that attracted to each other and the only thing holding them together was their family and K-mart; being Claire took care and looked after the blonde child since she got with Chris.

"The promise ring or everything-you-ever- bought-me ring?" Claire questioned

Chris thought it over for a minute then shook his head "Just the promise ring; the rest you can keep. I don't give a fuck about the rest,"

Claire took off the diamond ring off her finger and held it out to Chris, who took it back roughly.

"How are we going to do this?" Claire asked

"I'll give you a week to get your stuff out of my house," Chris offered

"Your house," Claire scoffed "I brought the majority of it so it's my house,"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest "How about we sell it?"

"Good. I won't have to be reminded of you every day I'm in the house then," Claire smirked

"You know you'll miss me and then beg for us to get back together," Chris declared

"Not even in your dreams," Claire snorted "Everyone free of you doesn't want you back,"

Chris rolled his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides "Not everyone,"

A few moments of silence passed, much to Claire's annoyance. The brunette in front or her just stared at her with a weird look.

"You can leave now," Claire announced and pointed to the door

Chris sighed heavily and started toward the door. The brunette stopped a few steps from the door and turned around. Claire could already tell Chris wanted to make this more dramatic than it actually was.

"Take the little girl with you," Chris demanded

"You want me to take K-mart?" Claire asked "She's your daughter, I can't take her,"

"I already signed papers so that she is now your problem," Chris informed

"She is not a problem," Claire hissed

"Whatever you say," Chris said then left the room

Claire stared at the doorway that Chris had gone through. Chris was handing over K-mart to her. Though she was ecstatic about having the little blonde in her custody, Claire wondered if K-mart would want to go with her father. Not every child would choose a stranger over a relative.

"Miss. Redfield," Mikey said as he peered into the room

Claire looked at the blonde man "What is it, Mikey?"

"We're going to be late for the martial arts training if we don't leave now," Mikey informed

The redhead nodded slowly. The martial arts practice for

"Right," Claire sighed and stood up from the chair

The redhead grabbed her phone and her jacket from the countertop and headed to the door. Mikey led the way out of the car in the front of the building.

"I rescheduled your television show request for seven tonight then booked a spot for you on a news show with Alice, and Carlos," Mikey informed, opening the building door "I also had several photo shoots posted for this week, it should all be programed into your business phone by now,"

"Thanks Mikey," Claire sighed "How many more requests do I have to look through?"

Mikey opened the door to the limo and thought before muttering "Thirty maybe forty-five,"

Claire groaned and slid into the vehicle. The redhead waited for the door to close before she flopped down onto the seat and buried her face into the leather.

"What am I going to do with my life?" Claire mumbled

The redhead now had to juggle finding a house, moving, shows, training for the movie, practicing her script, finding a new army of nanny's, and spending time with K-mart. There was no way a woman of her age could do that without going insane. Claire didn't want to stop spending time with K-mart and she certainly didn't want to drop out of the movie with Paul being on a tight budget for the movie. The redhead sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. She'd have to get help from someone.

* * *

Claire jogged out of the changing room and into the wide, pad covered room. Claire noticed that Alice, Jill, Rain, and another blonde Asian woman, who Claire guessed was Eunji, while Carlos, Chris, Henry, and Matt stood across from them. Along the walls of the room sat K-mart, Angie, Becky, Lisa, and Paula. The four girls were doing their homework while Paula was glaring at Alice.

"Glad you all could make it," a fit tan man smiled as he walked into the room "But today is a lot more than fighting today,"

"Boooo!" Paula hollered "I wanted to see someone get their ass kicked,"

Claire's brows furrowed as she glanced behind her. The four girls weren't paying attention while Paula smiled darkly.

Alice turned around and gave the teenager a stern look "Paula, behave,"

When no retort came from Paula, Alice turned back around and motioned for the man to continue.

"We will begin with a few laps around the room then we will stretch and practice some basic moves," The man informed

"I thought we were each being taught by an individual," Henry piped up

"You are," The man assured "But not until we all learn or, in some cases, relearn the basics,"

"This is so boring," Paula declared and sighed loudly

"Paula shut up," Lisa hissed

After a few seconds of silence, the four girls gasped in unison.

"Alice!" Lisa cried "Paula's being mean to me!"

Alice's rubbed her forehead but didn't turn around "Paula can you please shut up and just behave,"

"No," Paula replied

The door to the men's changing room opened and Wesker came jogging out. Claire wondered where the man was since his daughter was present. The blonde man jogged over to his side with a straight face on.

"Sorry," Wesker mumbled

"It is fine," The man said "Let's begin,"

Claire silently groaned but started to jog around the room. The redhead didn't miss how quiet Paula had gotten once Wesker had stepped into the room.


	15. Training Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Note: things in italics are thoughts and words that are not audible to others but the thinker.

Warning: there may be mistakes in here as always, just ignore them

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice wiped the sweat off her brow as she leaned against the wall underneath her. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and using the bottom of her top to wipe her face. Alice's legs were a bit sore and wobbly but she could still run if she needed to. The blonde was beginning to feel the pain in her back and head from her fight with Chris last night. Alice berated herself for not taking the bottle of ibuprofen from her house before she left that morning. It was wearing off quickly since she had taken two earlier that morning. The blonde was going to start verbally berating herself until she felt someone staring at her. Alice slowly opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the stare. Surprisingly, it was Claire Redfield looking at her. The redhead had a covet look in her eyes. Alice offered a small smile at Claire, who turned her head away immediately. The blonde frowned slightly and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Chris, who was looking at Claire with a blank stare. Alice wondered what the man was thinking.

"Is anyone ready to start the basic training?" Daniel asked, his eyes on Claire

Alice glared at Daniel as he undressed Claire with his eyes. She didn't like him hitting on her, especially since she wanted the redhead for herself. The blonde was positive that her mild jealousy would make training a lot more than training.

"I think we all need a bit more time to rest Daniel," Alice growled. _You better leave her alone._

Daniel looked at Alice with a small frown until he saw the message in Alice's eyes. The French man nodded in understanding but not agreement.

"Take as much time as you need," Daniel stated

"What's wrong," Rain gasped "With you?"

"Nothing," Alice lied

"Isn't there a fight scene for us to follow?" Wesker asked

"Yes, I know some," Daniel replied "You sir fight Henry, Alice fights no one, Claire fights Henry, Chris fights Jill, Rain fights no one-"

"So why the fuck are we here?" Chris hissed "Most of us do nothing,"

Daniel muttered something in French before looking at Chris "If you were listening and not determined on interrupting me, you would remember that this is basic training. Later on in the month we will go on with the fights in the movie,"

"But not all of us are here," Chris informed in a bored tone

"How many different fighting skills are we learning?" Jill asked

"Seven I think," Daniel replied

"Wait who is going to be in the commercials for the movie?" Claire asked

Daniel shrugged then smiled "Not my area of expertise sweetheart,"

Alice rolled her eyes at Daniel; he was really making her angry today. _Relax_; Alice thought to herself, _she isn't interested in Daniel. After all Claire was looking at me earlier. _

_ "_Can we get on with the lesson?" Chris asked impatiently

Daniel rolled his eyes then cleared his throat "First things first, do each of you have a proper fighting stance?"

"Depends," Carlos piped up "What is classified as 'proper'?"

Daniel thought about it before answering "Bent knees, hands guarding the mouth, left foot before the right while being able to move if necessary,"

"I think you need to this more than others old man," Claire grinned at Carlos

"You could show me your proper stance if you'd like," Daniel offered with a suggestive tone

_That's it;_ Alice thought. Daniel was taking his flirting too far for her liking. The blonde nearly opened her mouth to speak until Chris's voice echoed in the silence.

"You better stop talking to my fiancée like that," Chris hollered

"Whoa," Rain drawled out

Alice's brows furrowed. She didn't believe that Claire agreed to marry to Chris-though she had been dating him since she was nineteen. The blonde was also surprised that Chris had spoken out. The man showed no interest in Claire since Alice had known him. She wondered if he was willing to change for her then quickly doubted it.

"What is your problem?" Daniel asked with a smirk "It's not like I'm trying to steal her from you,"

"Oh so you think you can?" Chris challenged, taking a few steps closer to Daniel

Alice rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. The blonde looked over at where she had placed Paula and the four girls but didn't see them. A wave of panic washed over Alice as she began looking around the room. The blonde looked at back door of the room and saw Jill and Rain ushering the children and Paula out of the room. Alice sighed in relief and looked back at the scene between Daniel and Chris. Chris was now a few paces from Daniel with Henry between them. Wesker, Carlos, and Matt stood against the wall with their arms crossed while Eunji was doing something on her phone and Claire was rubbing her temples.

"You couldn't take Claire from me if you tried," Chris hissed

"Can you guys just cut it out?" Claire snapped "I'm so sick of all this drama shit, can I just get a break?"

"Whatever you want darling," Daniel smirked, his eyes never leaving Chris's "Would you like me to message your head for you?"

"That's it," Chris growled and shoved Henry aside

Chris ran forward with a fist ready and aimed at Daniel's head. Daniel smirk grew into a cat-like smile as he side stepped out of Chris's punch. The smile was wiped off his face when Chris back handed him across the face. Daniel took a step back as Chris faced him. Chris preformed a roundhouse kick that Daniel ducked underneath. Daniel dropped kicked Chris in the back, making Chris stumble toward Wesker. Wesker smirked mischievously and walked up to Chris as he stumbled. Wesker waited until Chris was about ready to stop stumbling and delivered a roundhouse kick to Chris's head. Chris fell to the ground. Wesker smiled triumphantly until Henry punched him across the face. Wesker stumbled away from Henry before blocking a few punches aimed at his head. A loud shout followed by a bang made Alice look to the left. Chris had Daniel pinned to the wall with his head buried in Daniel's stomach. Daniel was beating at Chris's back with his hands and kneeing Chris in his sides. Chris punched Henry in his ribs with his free hand. Alice looked away from them to watch her brother. Henry, who was most likely thirty or forty pounds heavier, was on top of Wesker, trying to suffocate Wesker. Alice growled before running toward Wesker and Henry. Alice kicked the side of Henry's face, making him roll of Wesker, his hands gripping his head. Alice held out her hand to Wesker, who reached up to take it. Their fingers barely brushed when a body spear tackled Alice. Alice shouted in surprise as she and her tackler went crashing on the mat.

Alice grunted as she was shifted onto her back and her opponent tried to grab her face. The blonde smacked away the soft hands for a few seconds before the person on her was tackled off. Alice caught the sight of red flash before her. Looking to the side, Alice spotted Claire rolling around with Eunji. Claire was sitting on top of Eunji, who brought her legs up and wrapped them around Clare's waist. Claire grabbed at the legs as Eunji lowered her legs, which ended up slamming Claire onto the mat. Alice got up and jogged over to Claire, who was kicking Eunji in the face and chest. Eunji left go of Claire and rolled away. Alice shouted when her legs mysterious disappeared from under her and she went falling. Alice cried out when her head bounced off concrete instead of the mat below her. Alice's head began to throb with pain as her vision blurred. An arm wrapped around her throat and squeezed. The blonde grabbed at the arm and tried to pry it away. Alice fought to suck in air as the arm got tighter and tighter. The blonde was beginning to see stars. A door flew open and several footsteps ran into the room. The arm around Alice's throat slipped away and her choker was tacked to the ground. Alice coughed and sucked in as much air as possible before closing her eyes and rolling onto her back. Alice threw an arm over her forehead and waited. The mat next to her legs sunk, indicating someone has just sat or kneeled next to her.

"Stop it!" A deep voice shouted "Settle down,"

"Separate them!" Another hollered

"Are you ok?" Someone asked her

"You are so late," Alice mumbled to the person

"It is part of the training exercise," Daniel argued

"It looked to be more than that!" Paul shouted "Explain that to me,"

"Yeah Daniel," Chris hissed "Explain to him what you did!"

"Me?" Daniel asked, Alice could hear him smirking "You started it,"

"Are you fine Alice?" The voice asked again

"No," Alice murmured "My head is killing me,"

"Guys," The voice called "Alice is seriously hurt, we need to call someone,"

"I can drive her to the hospital," Claire offered

"No Miss. Redfield," the voice objected "Miss. Ocampo can you take her?"

"Of course," Rain piped up "Will you carry her?"

The voice didn't say anything. Alice focused on her breathing until arms slid under her back and legs. The blonde swallowed down the sounds of pain from escaping her lips as she was carried. Alice's head bumped into something hard before everything went black.

* * *

If you thought I made Alice get out of her fight with Chris without a real injury, you were wrong.

It's short I know but I do not want to look at a bright screen all morning.


	16. Training Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Claire slowly paced in her changing room as she waited for her watch to beep. The redhead was worrying about Alice ever since she was taken to the hospital. Claire had not heard or seen anything about her well-being and it was driving her insane. The redhead had put on her jacket five minutes ago, ready to run out the room when her watch gave her the signal to leave. Claire was getting ready to speed out of the room when a knocking on her door made her pause.

"Claire it's Chris,"

Claire silently groaned. She had no idea what the man wanted and she did not want to deal with him now. "Come in,"

Chris opened the door and quickly assessed Claire before speaking again.

"We need to talk," Chris demanded closing the door quietly behind him

Claire rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to Chris at the moment-scratch that she didn't want to talk to him at all. The redhead wanted to get to the hospital and visit Alice for a while before taking K-mart to her piano lessons.

"Whatever you want to talk Chris, make it snappy," Claire ordered as

"Alice," Chris declared and carefully watched the redhead

Claire stopped scrolling through her text messages and acted as if she was reading something. _Damn it,_ Claire thought, _I was hoping he wouldn't notice. Maybe he hasn't. Maybe Chris just wants to know some things about her. Yeah, yeah; he isn't accusing me._

_Yeah, not yet anyway, _her brain taunted.

"What about her?" Claire asked, sounding bored

"I saw the way you looked at her earlier," Chris informed "I haven't seen that look before,"

_Damn it, the bastard finally pays attention. _Claire looked at her watch, as she always did when she was bored, and then turn to face the small mirror on the wall. The redhead started checking her make-up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Claire questioned

"You like her, don't you?" Chris asked

Claire turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. The redhead was intrigued by the jealous and challenging look on Chris's face. Claire was wondering why that look was in his eyes. The man all but started a war because the trainer, Daniel, was flirting with her.

"Why sis you attack Daniel?" Claire asked

Chris glared at Claire "Don't avoi-"

"I will answer that question," Claire assured with her hand held up "But I want to know why you have declared me as your 'fiancée' after we just broke up,"

Chris looked like he was chewing on his tongue before cursing under his breath.

"I don't like other man looking at you," Chris informed "He can't have what I had,"

"So that's all I am to you?" Claire hollered "Just some used tissue that no one else can have?"

"Pretty much," Chris replied with a small shrug

"You are fucking unbelievable," Claire spat

Claire started toward the door of the room. Before she could reach pass Chris for the handle, the man grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. The redhead shouted out but didn't protest as Chris stared down at her with a menacing look. Claire waited for what he had to say; ready to beat Chris down if she needed to.

"Do you like Alice?" Chris asked again

"I think Alice would be a good fuck," Claire lied and ripped her arm away from Chris

"Bullshit," Chris hissed, pushing himself closer to Claire

"Get away from me," Claire hotly whispered

"You want more than her, don't you?" Chris sneered, not backing away from Claire

"It shouldn't bother you," Claire stated, not moving from where she stood "We are over,"

Chris huffed and started to turn red with anger until something clicked in his mind. The brunette gave a sickening sweet smile that made Claire's blood go cold. The redhead was a bit thankful that she didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"I'm just trying to protect your reputation," Chris said and backed away from Claire

Claire welcomed the new space between her and Chris but didn't like the words coming from the man. The redhead glared at Chris and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked

"Everyone knows Claire Redfield is into men and how she hates working with the young," Chris informed

"And what does that have to do with Alice?" Claire drawled out, knowing exactly what Chris was going to say

"Claire Redfield wouldn't be as popular and liked if people found out she was dating a woman," Chris replied "And being a cougar on top of that. Oh, wouldn't that cause a stir?"

Claire kept her face blank. _This son of a bitch, _the redhead thought. Claire wanted to smack the smile off Chris's face and was going to until a small beep came from her wrist watch. The redhead nearly wondered why her watch beeped until she remembered that she set a time for when she could see Alice and pick up K-mart.

"I have to go," Claire said and started toward the door

"To the hospital?" Chris guessed

Claire ignored him and hurried out of the studio. She couldn't believe Chris had her all figured out. Claire was the Queen of Unreadable Faces yet she slipped up. And her mistake was caught by none other than her ex-boyfriend. The man was more than willing to expose her two most important secrets to the world if she tried to get to Alice. Claire walked calmly to the limo waiting for her, though she was practically screaming and crying inside.

"Are you ready?" Mikey asked with a smile

"Yes," Claire replied sternly then directed "To the Hospital on Smith and be quick about it,"

"Will do," Mikey smiled and slammed the limo door

Claire slumped into the leather padding in the limo and looked toward the building. Chris walked out the door and sent her a fake, cheering smile and a wink. The redhead glared at Chris with everything she had as the car drove off. The redhead put her hands over her face as she leaned back in her seat. She had a feeling that her life was going to be thirty times harder than usual.

* * *

Claire looked through the glass window on the door of room D324. Inside the room was a sleeping Alice. On the left side of the blonde was Rain, who was leaning back in the arm chair watching her friend intently. Rain looked to be the only one in the room. The redhead took in a deep breath before opening the door and slipping into the room.

"Hey," Claire whispered, causing Rain to look away from Alice

Rain smiled at her and stood from her chair "Hey,"

"Where are the girls?" Claire asked worriedly, closing the door behind her

"Jill took K-mart and Angie to their piano lesson and Wesker took Becky and Lisa to do some things," Rain explained

Claire nodded "Remind me to thank her,"

"Will do," Rain assured, looking back at the sleeping blonde

"How is she?" Claire asked, standing at the foot of Alice's bed

"Fine," Rain said "She has a minor concussion and some back pain but other than that she is fine. The doctor said she should be able to leave by tomorrow morning,"

"What do you think caused her to black out?" Claire asked, glancing at Rain

"The security guard, Renee, bumped her head into a wall," Rain guessed then shook her head "I don't know, I think she already had an injury to her head,"

Claire made a mental note to put this Renee on shit duty before voicing her question "Why did Eunji attack her?" Claire questioned. The redhead wasn't even aware of the Asian woman until Eunji had attacked Alice.

"Henry and Eunji are friends with benefits-so say the rumors," Rain informed

"I doubt it," Claire murmured

The two stood in silence for a moment. Claire kept herself from showing any emotion as she stared at Alice. The redhead was upset that Alice was hurt in the fight and ended up in the hospital. Claire wanted to crawl into the bed with Alice and trace the blonde's face with her fingers. But she could not and would not do it; for her sake and for her reputation. The redhead nearly jumped when a voice spoke in the silence.

"I thought you would've left by now," Rain piped up

Claire looked at Rain, who was looking at her with a blank stare "Why would you say that?"

"You don't seem to like Alice," Rain replied "You basically threatened her at the beach,"

"I don't like her," Claire lied, her voice lacking the sternness that it needed "But I didn't say I hated her,"

Rain nodded slowly, not fully convinced that Claire didn't like Alice as a friend.

"Claire Redfield is not a softy," Rain informed "And you are being a softy,"

"Look Rain-" Claire began then stopped

The door behind Claire opened slowly and squeaked. Claire's heart dropped into her stomach as she spun around to face the new arrival. The redhead's heart picked up when a nervous, scared looking Paula walked a bit into the room.

"Paula," Rain gasped "What are you doing here? I thought Wesker took you with the girls,"

Paula quickly hid something behind her back and glared at Rain "What does it matter to you?"

Rain sighed "It matters because Alice would kill me if I lost you in California. Now what are you doing here?"

"I think I left my jacket," Paula quickly said

"It's on you," Claire pointed out

The teenager glared invisible daggers at Claire "My other jacket,"

"You only brought one jacket," Rain informed "Or did you forget?"

Claire noticed one small flower peeked out from behind Paula's back as the teenager shifted closer to the door. The redhead then realized that the teenager had bought something for Alice. Paula was getting paler and she looked nervous.

"Will you stop questioning me?" Paula hollered

Paula's shout made someone inhale sharply. Claire saw Alice's eyes open out of the corner of her eye and nearly smiled in relief. Paula sent a one more glare at Rain and Claire before leaving the room as quickly as she could. The redhead wondered why Paula didn't just put the gift she had for Alice on the counter space then leave like a normal person.

"What's going on?" Alice asked sleepily, sitting up in her bed

Rain rushed over to Alice and tried to make the blonde lie back down "Nothing, Paula just came to look for something,"

The redhead looked at Alice, who smiled at her before looking around the room. The blonde's happy expression soon went to confused then pure panic.

"If we're all here where are the girls?" Alice asked and gripped Rain's arm tightly "Where's Paula? Please tell me she isn't stealing blood or harassing patients,"

Claire was extremely touched by the concern Alice had for the girls and Paula.

"She isn't," Rain assured with a grin "Angie and K-mart are with Jill and Wesker took Becky and Lisa,"

Alice relaxed for a slip second before she tensed again "Are you just saying that because I told you to?" Alice questioned with a small glare

"No I'm not," Rain chuckled then frowned "You what maybe she is. Let me go check,"

Rain hurried out the room leaving Claire alone with Alice; Alone. What a wonderful and terrifying word for Claire. The redhead knew she could tell Alice about the feelings she was feeling toward her or she could stomp the shit of the blonde so that whatever bridge they had built would crumble. At the moment, Claire didn't have to the courage to do either. The redhead instead offered a small smile at Alice, who returned it immediately

"Get some rest," Claire stated before leaving the room as well

The redhead saw the sad expression on Alice's face as she was leaving the room. Claire's heart constricted at seeing such a look on the blonde's face. It hurt even more knowing she caused such sadness in Alice.

* * *

Yeah I know there was no action. But please leave a review anyway!


	17. The Sudden Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice woke up that morning to all white walls and was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom. Her head rested against the wall and she still dressed in her paper like gown. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her odd surrounding and barely recalled getting in the middle of the night to sleep on the toilet. Alice walked out of the bathroom. A man in a black suit was standing in front of the medical bed with a curious look. His face lightened up when Alice closed the door and appeared to be safe.

"Hello Alice Abernathy," Trey smiled

Alice smiled at Trey Matthews. Trey had been Alice's assistant since she started making movies. Even now, Trey still handled Alice's publicity and whatever people wanted anything to go with Alice. Trey's black hair was beginning to have streaks of gray and his face was still cleanly shaven. There were little to no signs of aging on Trey's face and he still had his brick form.

"You're getting some gray," Alice teased as she hugged the man

"With kids, your publicity, and my personal life causes it," Trey chuckled

Alice shook her head playfully and pulled away "The causes of stress and gray hair,"

Trey rolled his eyes "You'll be there soon enough,"

"Please," Alice scoffed "I can make stress disappear quicker than you can say 'no',"

Trey chuckled while Alice smiled and looked around the room. The only new things around the white room were the bag, her clothes, and a small bouquet of red roses-which stood out to Alice.

"Shall we get to business?" Trey asked

"Of course," Alice said distractedly

"You have a loaded schedule," Trey informed "I suggest we get moving immediately,"

As Trey spoke, Alice walked over to the flowers and lifted them to her nose. They smelt amazing. The blonde barely caught what the man was saying as she searched for

"Who sent me these?" Alice asked playing with one of the roses

"Excuse me?" Trey piped up

Alice turned around and pointed to the small bouquet of flowers "The flowers. I was wondering who sent them,"

"Oh Chris Muses dropped by and left them for you," Trey informed

Alice grimaced and stepped away from the roses. She felt like scrubbing her face clean and bleaching her hands for going near something from Chris. Instead Alice pushed the flowers over the edge of the table and watched them fall into the garbage can.

"Not attracted to older men I see," Trey grinned

"Not one old enough to be my father no," Alice corrected

Trey chuckled silently while Alice looked at the clothes on the bed again and the bag behind it. The blonde walked over to it and started looking at the clothing. It was her violet tank top and a pair of form fitting jeans.

"I picked those out for you myself," Trey informed

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile

Alice picked up her clothes and walked into the bathroom. The blonde stripped herself of the hospital gown and started to change' as she changed a thought about the person who got them for her seeped into her mind. She knew Wesker hadn't called him nor Rain or Jill or Claire. Her father was off the option list since he made it clear that he didn't care about anything related to Alice.

"Hey Trey," Alice called from the bathroom

"Yes, Miss Abernathy?" Trey asked from the other side

"Not that I don't love your company or anything," Alice began "But why are you here?"

"Your mom sent me to help you while you were filming the movie," Trey replied

Alice nodded. Her mother often believed that she needed help in her life. Not that she did; she had been living on her own since she was eighteen and never asked for help. Why her mother was so concerned yet kept her distance was a mystery to Alice; a mystery that was rarely thought about in her daily life.

~_Later that morning~_

Alice and Trey went to Alice's house after going to get breakfast and a private combat course with Daniel and another trainer. They two decided to take some time to catch up before having to go out and run around L.A. for the rest of the day. Alice learned that Trey's daughters were in their final year of high school and his wife was considering adoption since she missed raising children. The man had explained to Alice why he didn't want to and the blonde gave him the best advice she could. Trey then asked Alice what she was doing with her life and she told him everything.

"Wow," Trey drawled as Alice finished telling him about Paula's arrest "I wonder what made such a wonderful little girl so evil,"

"I know," Alice frowned "She just changed over time,"

Trey shook his head "Is it alright if I use your toilet and maybe hide some things in their hiding place?"

Alice grinned "Go ahead. Make sure to sign the wall and make a hand mark while you're at it,"

"Will do," Trey smiled and got up

Alice got up after Trey and started for the kitchen. The blonde got herself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She started taking gulps of water from it when her phone rang. Alice pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID. She smiled when a certain name flashed across the screen. Alice set her bottle down before answering the call.

"Hey Claire," Alice said

"Hey Alice," Claire greeted

Alice sipped on her drink while the silence filtered between them. The blonde looked around for a second before rubbing the back of her neck.

"So," Alice began "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Claire replied "I just need to discuss something…with you,"

"You sound serious," Alice acknowledged and set her drink aside "What's going on?"

"You can't babysit K-mart anymore," Claire said

"Oh o-okay," Alice replied "Uh is there a reason?"

"I-you just can't ok?" Claire snapped

"Yeah sure," Alice murmured. After a few minutes of silence she asked "Is that all?"

"No," Claire replied "Lose my number,"

Alice opened her mouth to respond but Claire had hung up. Alice frowned and took her phone away from her ear.

"I moved everything and have hid everything in its secret place," Trey informed as he came down the stairs

"Thank you," Alice stated and started going through her contacts

"You need anything to be put in your car?" Trey asked

Alice nodded "I did that already. But thank you,"

Her fingers came to Claire's name and hovered over the delete option. Alice's clicked it and the number was gone. The blonde frowned at the missing name in her contact list. Alice felt like she just took out a piece of her heart but pushed that feeling aside as Trey walked into the kitchen

"Are you ready to get going?" Trey asked

Alice nodded, put her phone away, and picked up her bottle of water "Let's go,"

~_later that afternoon~_

Alice paced wildly outside of group #2's building. She didn't know how long they were going to be and she sure as hell was not going to cause a scene in front of Claire's cast members. After getting to her destination, Trey informed her that Lisa had refused to leave with him. Lisa had kicked him in the groined and ran off with a blonde hair girl and her guardian. Alice-to say the least-was worried. If Lisa refused to go with Trey then she could be anywhere. Alice was going to leave the session until it dawned on her. If Lisa was going to leave with a blonde it would be K-mart. The thought alone should have calmed her but it didn't help that K-mart was a year younger than Lisa. It made it worse. Alice had tried calling and texting Lisa on her break but the girl hadn't responded to any of them. The blonde told Jill, Rain, and Trey but all three insisted that she'd talk to Claire before going over the deep end. But she couldn't help it. Alice just wanted her cousin back as soon as possible. The blonde had never known Lisa to just go with her friends instead of with an assistant. Alice hoped Lisa went with K-mart and not some other blonde. Alice was amazed at how she managed to go three hours in script rehearsal with her cousin missing. She felt guilty for not jumping on the manner with more force and determination the minute she was presented with it. Alice couldn't forgive herself if Lisa was hurt or worse. The door to the front of the building opened and Alice stopped her pacing. She stood rooted in place as she waited for Claire to walk out the door. Alice waited for the redhead to notice her, but she didn't. The blonde stepped forward and stood a few paces in front of Claire. The redhead was talking and laughing with a brunette, which Alice wasn't too happy about.

"Claire can I talk to you," Alice asked

Claire stopped walking and her smile dropped. The redhead looked at her friend, who was grinning.

"I'll see you later Claire," The woman said then looked at Alice "Nice to see you,"

"You too," Alice asked as the woman slipped pass

Alice followed the brunette with her eyes before looking at Claire. The blonde noticed that Claire had tensed but didn't say anything. Alice knew the redhead didn't want to talk her about the call so Alice added "It's about Lisa,"

Claire relaxed a bit but still looked rigid "What about her?"

"I sent an assistant to pick her up from school," Alice explained "And she didn't go with him-"

"She's with K-mart at her nanny's house," Claire informed quickly

Alice sighed in relief and smiled "Thank god,"

"Next time you should tell her about your assistant," Claire hissed

Alice's smile faltered but was not lost "She knew but she isn't one to go with strangers,"

"Whatever," Claire sighed "Do you want to pick her up or not?"

Alice's mind was reeling from the coldness Claire was sending her. A day ago Claire was sweet and caring but now she was acting like a cold-hearted bitch. She let her smile drop and she considered the question. If she said yes, Lisa's fun would be cut and Alice would have to drag the girl to places she didn't want to go. If she said no, Lisa would have more fun and Alice wouldn't have to force the girl to run around L.A. with her. But Alice might have to face Claire to get to her. From the looks of it, the blonde didn't think she would want to go through that. However, she couldn't live with the disappointed look on Lisa's face if she was forced from K-mart. With a long sigh, Alice made her decision.

"No, she's having fun and I don't want to ruin that," Alice said "Can you just tell me where it is?"

Claire sent a chilling glare at Alice "Why do you need me to tell you? Didn't I make it clear that I don't want to talk to you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Alice muttered, a bit taken back but the redhead's reaction

"Whatever," Claire hissed and pushed passed Alice and called "I'll tell your assistant where it is on my way out,"

Alice stood rooted in her spot with a perplexed look on her face. She couldn't believe her ears. Claire had just lashed out her-for no reason. Alice had the right in mind to turn around and march after the woman to give her an earful. Alice turned around and called after Claire. The redhead stopped and turned around, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What _Abernathy_?" Claire hissed

Alice balled up her fist at the use of her last name being spoken with such distaste. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but her words died in her throat. As much as she wanted to insult and scream at Claire she couldn't do it. The redhead wasn't someone she could be mad at. Alice liked her too much to be anger at her for long.

"Never mind," Alice mumbled shaking her head

"Thought so," Claire smirked and walked to her car

"Alice," Trey smiled warmly then frowned at seeing the look on Alice's face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alice lied and got into the driver seat "Where am I going?"

"Dressing," Trey informed, looking at his IPhone "You have to be fitted for a dress,"

"Great," Alice murmured and started the car "I always loved trying on clothes,"

Trey chuckled "Sarcasm won't make it any better,"

"It's a start," Alice grinned "Claire said she would sent you the address of Lisa's location,"

"You know where she is?" Trey asked happily

"With Claire's nanny with K-mart," Alice nodded

Trey sighed in relief "Thank goodness. That's one little Abernathy to not worry about,"

"One less," Alice repeated, glancing at the man

"Paula," Trey said "I have been informed of her behavioral problems and I'm sure she is a thorn in your backside,"

"You have no idea," Alice agreed and made a left at the light.

At least Lisa was safe and Paula was not injured, dying, or in prison. The drive to a famous dressing store was short and fairly silent. Alice parted on the far side of the parking lot and got out of her car. As they walked to the store front, Alice couldn't help but notice the same cars she saw at the studio earlier. The blonde cursed and stopped walking. Trey stopped walking as well and stood by Alice's side as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Oh great," Alice sighed "The whole cast is here,"

"Yeah they are," Trey said "Would you like me to reschedule and getting you and independent dressing session?"

Alice shook her head "No. The group shouldn't have to wait because of my problems. Thanks though,"

Trey nodded and followed Alice inside the building. Alice welcomed the cool air inside the building as she stepped inside. On either side of Alice was a large seating area with rows of red, cozy looking chairs; on the left was her cast mates and on the right where their assistants. In front of the seats was a small stage and behind the stage were endless racks of clothing. Alice thought the place looked interesting.

"There's the woman of the hour," A bald, short man smiled and stepped up to Alice

The man looked European with straight legged, black pants and a blue, V-neck t-shirt. He wore black frame glasses and had his black beard neatly trimmed. Alice thought he looked nice.

"Who invited her?" Claire groaned

Alice ignored the redhead, despite how hurt she felt, and shook the man's hand "I'm Kenneth Merry. But just all me Kenny,"

"Alice Abernathy," Alice smiled

Kenneth grinned "I know. Have a seat by the others and we'll begin,"

Alice nodded and walked over to the group of chairs in the right side of the building. Alice took a seat next to Rain who sat by Jill. The three took up one row while Chris Muses, Eunji, and Henry took up the row behind them. In row in front of them sat Claire, Wesker, and Chris Epps. Alice hoped Claire would turn around. The blonde wanted to talk to the redhead and ask Claire about the sudden change in feeling toward her. It was driving Alice insane and it only started a few hours ago.

"I didn't think you'd show," Rain said to Alice

"Me either," Alice frowned "I thought I'd have to lead a search party,"

"You found her?" Jill asked hopefully

Alice leaned forward and nodded "She went with K-mart to her nanny's house,"

"Good thing she's safe," Jill muttered

Alice silently agreed as she relaxed in her chair. It was indeed a very cozy chair. The blonde made a mental note to ask Kenneth where he had gotten them.

"Sorry I'm late," Paul called as he ran into the building

Kenneth clicked his tongue in response "We haven't begun yet so I'll let it slide,"

Alice chuckled and watched the panting man walk to up to Kenneth, who waited for him. Alice hoped this would go by quickly with very little burns to her heart.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes and such.

Please leave a review!


	18. Two Weeks Later-Claire

Sorry for the delay, I have been trying to figure out how to start this and continuing it.

Ok so the things in _italics _are dreams and in some cases parts of the dream that Claire is hearing when she is awake. _Italics _are also for thoughts. And this ** means like beginning and end of a dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire sat in the car in the driveway of her grandparent's house as she studied the old, colonial type house. Her eyes studied every inch of the house. The blue color of the house looked brand new and the black shutters were in mint condition. The three story house was free of plants and had pillars surrounding the front door. The windows looked spotless, even from the distance, and the black roof had several chimneys sticking out against the blue sky. The large garden in front of the house looked tidy. Every bush and shrub was shaped to perfection and the flowers all worked well in color and shape. Who was maintaining such was garden was a mystery to everyone who ever looked at the house. The house looked perfect, just like the people inside. But Claire knew way better than anyone else but all was not what it seemed. Her eyebrows dipped down as a look of anger and disgust crept onto her face. Her hands went slack against the steering wheel and her shoulders slumped forward. She hated coming to this house. Claire really hated the memories of the house and the people in it. The redhead's glare turned into a look of defeat and misery, her eyes dropping to look at her lap. Claire sighed heavily before getting out the car. The redhead knew deep down inside she loved them but all that love was buried under hate. Claire rubbed the back of her neck roughly, hoping to lose some of the tension working through her. As she did, a small hand closed around her left hand. The redhead stopped rubbing her neck to look down by her hand. K-mart was looking straight at the house, not acknowledging the woman holding her hand. Claire lightly nudged the child.

"Hey," Claire called softly

K-mart looked up at Claire with curiosity as to what the redhead wanted.

"Are you ready to go in?" Claire asked

K-mart nodded before looking back at the house. Claire studied the blonde for a moment before crouching beside her. K-mart's eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the concerned look Claire was giving her.

"What's wrong?" Claire questioned

"Great Grandpa Andy and Great Grandma Helen are mean," K-mart replied

The redhead snorted and looked toward the house "They are mean, aren't they?"

K-mart nodded to Claire with semi-wide eyes even though the woman didn't see the movement. Claire released a silent sigh before looking at K-mart with a small smile.

"But today they are having super nice visitors and you'll get to see them," Claire informed as her smile grew

K-mart grew excited but the sound of Claire's voice and the look on her face "Who? Who are they?"

Claire chuckled at the blonde's reaction. She stood up and started walking toward the house; swinging her and K-mart's hand.

"Well," Claire began "One of them is my step-brother, Dean. He is super nice and does all the fun stuff. The other is my mom and she is super sweet. The three of you will get along perfectly,"

"I thought you were the one who does all the cool stuff," K-mart declared with a small frown of confusion

Claire stepped onto the patio of the house and stopped swinging K-mart's hand. The redhead rang the doorbell with her free hand before offering a small, fond smile to the little blonde.

"He's more along the cool lines of what you would rather do now," Claire corrected

K-mart's mouth made a perfect 'o' as she nodded slowly and her eyes became fixed on the door. Claire looked at the door too and thought about putting on a fake smile for the sake of her grandparents but decided against the idea. The redhead put on a blank look as she stared intently at the blue door in front of her. It didn't take long before the door opened and a bored looking Andy Redfield opened the door. His head was still full of redhead hair and was gelled back to stay off his face. Andy's face was covered in freckles and wrinkles from his aging body. The man was dressed in khaki pants and a blue and white stripped Polo shirt. He wore a pair of golfing shoes, his black eyeglasses, and his silver watch. Claire's resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at her grandfather's clothes. It was like they were going anywhere.

"Claire," He said in an emotionless tone

"Grandpa Andy," Claire replied with a very small smile

Andy stared at Claire, his eyes taking in her face "You look…different,"

"Thanks?" Claire mumbled with a raised eyebrow

Andy huffed and was about to turn so that he could lead the redhead into his home when a flash of blonde hair caught his eye. The old man slowly turned back around and stared at the silent person, who was half hidden behind Claire. The redhead followed the man's questioning gaze with furrowed brows. K-mart was half hidden behind her legs with one hand gripping Claire's and the other at her side. The redhead noticed the fear coming off the girl. Claire let go of K-mart's hand so that she could gently push the blonde behind her some more. Andy noticed the action and straightened up to glare at Claire, who returned his glare with one of her own.

"You brought Christopher's child?" Andy asked in slight irritation

"Yes I did," Claire declared, barely hiding the anger she was feeling "And for your information, she is now _my _child,"

"Interesting," Andy muttered "You raising a child that is,"

Claire opened her mouth to ask her grandfather what that was supposed to mean when the man turned and started into his house. His hands held behind his back as he quickly walked back to where he was before.

"Feel free to come inside," He called back to them

Claire growled in anger but did step into the house and closed the door behind her. The redhead didn't bother to lock it. Claire looked around the large room. The walls were still a cream color and the floors were a dark color wood. Her shoes made light patting sounds as she made her way toward the voice's echoing through the house. Claire hesitantly walked into the social room of the house-which was a room with light purple walls and a million couches and coffee tables-where she knew her grandfather had gone off to. The redhead peeked around the corner of a wall before walking toward the open, social room. Her grandfather sat on a black couch next to her grandmother. The redhead caught the odd look her grandmother was giving K-mart, who had gripped Claire's hand more tightly in hope of finding comfort.

"Can we talk to you for a moment, Claire?" Her grandfather asked in the intense silence

Claire knew it was more of a statement than a question and was interested to find out what they wanted and obeyed. The redhead crouched down next to K-mart. The blonde looked at Claire with a pleading look that made Claire's heart constrict at the sight.

"Go play ok?" Claire whispered to the blonde

K-mart smiled widely "Can I go climb a tree?"

"No, you cannot," Claire declared with a smile "Go find grandma or play with the puppies,"

"Fine," K-mart huffed

Helen and Andy Redfield watched Claire with interest as Claire watched K-mart with a protective look until the blonde turned a corner of the house and was out of sight. The redhead was hoping the blonde wouldn't try to climb a tree without her knowing as she stood up. Claire rubbed her forehead before looking at her grandparents. Helen put her tea cup and plate down before leaning forward with furrowed brows.

"Why would she want to climb a tree?" Helen asked worriedly

Claire shrugged "She has taken on this new attitude to what she wants to do with herself lately. I don't understand where she got it from,"

_Sure you don't_, Claire's brain taunted. The redhead ignored the comment from her brain as she walked into the room. Claire positioned herself on the other black couch across from her grandparents. A small, light skinned woman walked into the room with a cup in her hand. The Redfield's paid the woman no mind. The maid put the cup, which held some green liquid, on the table and turned to Claire. Claire looked up at the woman with a small smile but raised one of her eyebrows.

"Car keys please," She ordered softly

"Oh sorry," Claire muttered and pulled her keys out from her pants pocket

"She needs to be kept in before she injures herself," Andy stated after the maid had gone then sighed "I thought you would have figured that out by now,"

Claire rolled her eyes and glared at her grandfather "Like you would know how to raise a child,"

Her grandfather's eyes narrowed and his face started to get red.

"How is the movie going?" Her grandmother quickly asked

Claire tore her glare away from the old man to look at her grandmother softly but her hands were bawled into fists. The redhead didn't want to try and pick a fight with her grandfather at the moment. So she played along with her grandmother.

"It's going good. We pick up our outfits two weeks ago and Paul told us that we stop filming in at the end of next month," Claire informed

"What role do you play?" Her grandmother questioned with a smile, obviously fake

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Claire sighed "I know you don't care about the movie,"

"Why are you taking care of that girl?" Her grandfather interrogated, instantly after Clare had finished speaking

Claire's brows shot up to her hair line "Since when did it matter if it took care of her or not?"

"That child will be nothing but a distraction," Her grandfather spat

Claire stopped drinking her tea and her eyes slowly lifted up to her grandfather. The redhead was beginning to see red and it was not making her think any more clearly than she was before. Claire set her tea cup down and sat up on the couch.

"K-mart is not a distraction," Claire corrected "She's the one who keeps me focused,"

"Oh is she?" Andy asked, in mock shock "That'll explain why you haven't been feeding the news media lately?"

The redhead smiled in disbelief and scoffed lightly "You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you,"

Claire stood up abruptly and left the room in the direction K-mart had gone. The redhead ignored her grandmother, who tried to call her back into the social room. Her head was filling with endless insults and violent actions that she could use to take out her rage but she wiped them clear of her mind. The redhead stomped her way into the kitchen with her hands slowly uncurling, from the fists she had once made, at her sides. In the kitchen, Claire's mother, Molly, was rolling dough on the counter. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun at the top of her head and she wore a jade colored apron over her black dress.

"Why are you stomping?" Claire's mom asked, not looking up from the dough she was shaping

"Can I not stomp now?" Claire questioned as she sat into a stool by the counter

"I don't see why you can't," her mother replied "Can you hand me the oil?"

The redhead looked around the counter space but didn't find anything related to oil. Claire sighed and got off of the cushion stool lazily. She wanted to get K-mart and go home, just to hide away from the world for a while. But that wasn't the type of life she had. The redhead shook her head, trying to remain on track. Her mother needed oil.

"Where is it?" Claire asked

"It should be on top of the refrigerator," Her mom replied

The redhead walked over to the wide, stainless steel refrigerator and looked at the top of it. There was several glass bottles filled with oil sitting on the top of the refrigerator. One of the oils was Grape Seed oil, another was Caster oil, one was Olive oil, the other was Coconut oil and the last three Claire didn't bother to read.

"Which of the oils do you need?" Claire asked

"Really honey?" Her mother snapped

"Hey, I don't know what you're making," Claire countered

"Olive oil," Her mother informed

Claire got onto her toes and grabbed the bottle of Olive oil down from the top of the refrigerator. The redhead bounced over to her mother, who motioned for her daughter to set the oil down. Claire obeyed and watched her mother work the dough in her hands.

"Have you seen K-mart?" Claire asked, leaning on the counter next to her mom

Her mom nodded before her she lifted an eyebrow "You mean the little blonde with the big smile?"

Claire chuckled at the description and nodded "Yes, that's her,"

"She went out back," Her mother informed with a smile

Claire nodded "Thanks mom,"

The redhead pushed herself off the counter and hurried after the little blonde. Claire walked into a narrow hallway she had barely remembered as a child. The walls were mirrors all the way down to the back yard entrance. The redhead avoided looking at the mirrors as she hurried through the hallway. Claire imagined one of her reflections would look at her and wave before doing something malicious. The redhead shuddered at the thought and picked up her pace even more. She needed out of this hallway.

"Claire," Her grandma called

The redhead stopped walking. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed as her mouth formed a deep frown. Not only was she in the creepiest hallway on the planet but she was in it with her annoying grandmother-what else could happen right?

"Why me," Claire mouth in misery

The redhead quickly wiped the look off her face as she turned around to face her grandmother. Claire could have sworn the old woman wore a look of hurt but it was gone too soon for the redhead to be sure. Not that she fully cared is she hurt the older woman's feelings-Claire was too pissed off to care.

"What now?" Claire asked tiredly

"I was just wondering if you were going to accept Christopher's marriage proposal," Helen declared as she joined Claire's side

Claire's eyes widened and her eye brows dipped. The redhead glanced at the old woman in curiousness before her eyes started darting around the hallway. Claire groaned and kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

"How do you know about that?" Claire asked in a stern voice

"I know everything dear," Helen smirked "Now answer me, are you getting engaged to Christopher?"

_Great, another head up my ass, _Claire thought bitterly and rolled her eyes "I haven't thought about it," Claire replied honestly

"You should," Her grandmother said with force

Claire felt her eye twitch and a new anger start to boil under her skin. The redhead started taking deep breaths. _Remain calm_. _It's only for today_, Claire thought to herself.

"He is a very nice man. He is strong, rich, and very thoughtful," Her grandmother rambled "You could throw in the towel on your acting career and I know he would be more than willing to look after you and K-mart,"

Claire closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was beginning to see red and her hands were being to shake with rage. Everyone was so sure that they knew what was best for her and that what they saw was the truth. Their opinions were starting to piss Claire off more and more. The redhead stopped walking when they had stepped onto the back yard patio and opened her eyes.

"Look grandma," Claire began as softly as she could before stopping

The redhead looked out toward the yard and her jaw dropped as she gasped. K-mart was sitting on a high branch of the tree. The blonde was laughing out loud at something someone was saying to her. Claire's heart jumped into her throat when she saw the distance from the branch to the ground.

"Dahlia Crystal Muses," Claire hollered "Get down from that tree right now!"

K-mart stopped laughing turned her head to look at who shouted at her. The blonde's wide smile disappeared when she saw Claire running toward her at top speed.

"Uh oh," K-mart muttered as she quickly turned around and started looking for a safe way down the tree

Claire stopped by the trunk of the tree, directly under the blonde in the sturdy yet old tree. The redhead narrowed her eyes against the rays of the sun bearing down at her from opened parts of the tree as she watched K-mart climb down.

"Relax sis," An amused sounding voice called "She's an expert at this,"

Claire's head snapped to the left, her signature death glare in place and mouth slightly parted to give the speaker a verbal beat down until she saw who it was. Her eyes softened and she smiled a toothy grin. Dean smiled back at her with the same smile. His hair was no longer black but a dark brown. The man wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Dean," Claire practically sang

"Heya Claire," Dean chuckled

Claire walked over to her brother with a smile in place. When the redhead got in reaching distance of her brother, she punched him in the arm. Dean hissed in pain and began rubbing his throbbing arm. The redhead smiled at his pain before crossing her arms. Dean pouted at Claire.

"What was that for?" Dean whined

Claire glared at Dean "You let her climb the tree. Something could have happened to her,"

Dean shook his head, a frown on his lips "I wouldn't have let her fall. Besides, she already climbing the tree when I found her,"

Claire frowned and she felt a pang of guilt hit her from how she reacted to her brother, who had been gone for several years. The redhead dropped her folded arms "Sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to her,"

"It's alright," Dean assured with a small smile "We all make that mistake from time to time,"

K-mart walked up to the adults with her head bowed. Claire pulled the young blonde to her side, her hand placed on the young girl's shoulder.

"What did I say about climbing a tree?" The redhead asked the blonde softly

"Not to," K-mart replied in a small voice

Claire nodded and looked down at K-mart, who was looking at the ground. The redhead hated it when the blonde would act like a criminal who just broke out of jail and was caught again.

"Hey, look at me," Claire implored

The blonde lifted her head and stared at the redhead. K-mart's eyes were full of sadness and guilt.

"I'm not mad," Claire assured "Just don't do it again ok?"

K-mart nodded and looked away for a second. When the blonde met Claire's eyes again, her eyes were filled hope "Can I still play?"

Claire smiled at the K-mart, all her worries forgotten "Of course,"

K-mart smiled widely and hugged Claire "Thanks mom,"

The redhead wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go. K-mart released Claire and ran toward the pond in the far back of the yard. Claire smiled sweetly as she watched K-mart pick up rocks, which Claire guessed, that were to be thrown into the pond. The redhead closely examined the girl's movements. K-mart was being extremely careful as she picked up the rocks and examined some things around it. A nudge in her side made Claire frown and look at Dean.

"Huh?" Claire asked

"She's a sweet kid," Dean repeated, giving Claire a one sided smile

"Yeah she is," Claire said as if in a daze "Makes me wonder who she got it from,"

"Maybe you," Dean guessed

"Maybe," Claire agreed

Dean nodded for a fraction of a second then questioned "How are you Claire?"

"I'm living," Claire assured "How are you?"

"I'm great," Dean said with a wide smile

Claire rolled her eyes and pushed Dean slightly despite the smile on her face.

"What ever happened to you and that girl?" Dean asked

"Alice," Claire corrected

"Right right," Dean muttered "So what are you two like now?"

"I keep pushing her away," Claire informed, then chuckled dryly "Funny thing though, it hurts me when I push her away. She looks so sad and so hurt. It kills me to know I'm the one causing it,"

"I think you feel something for her you know?' Dean asked "Even if you are denying it every second of the day,"

"Oh trust me I am," Claire sighed "But I just can't help but feel for her. Not that anyone knows…well besides maybe Chris,"

"That guy knows?" Dean hotly whispered

"He figured it out on his own," Claire assured just as hotly, glancing at Dean "You think I would tell that asshole?"

"Not really," Dean snapped and crossed his arms "I figured someone told him,"

"No," Claire replied with a shake of her head "My acting is too good for anyone else to figure it out,"

"I guess your acting comes in handy when going into the real world and going through fucked up situations then," Dean declared

"Very handy," Claire grinned, remembering all the times she had deceived her family and friends with her acting skills

The two adults stood in silence for a while. They watched K-mart throw the rocks she had collected into the pond and listened to the birds chirp in the tree above them. It was extremely peaceful to Claire and she wanted to spend the rest of her life like this. Watching K-mart play in the back yard of her house and being with Alice. But she knew that shit was not going to happen in her life. The redhead looked at her trustworthy brother, who seemed to be lost in thought. Claire opened her mouth to bring the man back to reality until he started voicing what was on his mind.

"Maybe you should just to tell her how you feel," Dean suggested "Then just take it from there,"

Claire shook her head "I can't. The mighty Claire Redfield doesn't dig chicks or date people younger than her. It would ruin my image,"

"So your image is more important than what feels right?" Dean asked

Claire looked down at the grass she was standing on. Her image was the thing that was going to spread worldwide and most likely end her career as an actress. The redhead would need her job to feed and provide for K-mart-her adapted daughter. And being labeled a cougar was also not on her to do list in life. Alice was beautiful and deserved something way better than Claire. The redhead was also spending a majority of her time on her career not relationships. If she kept up her persona, everything would be fine and Alice would most likely find someone else. Everything would be just peachy.

"I guess it does," Claire murmured

"Why do you try so hard to keep up that image?" Dean questioned, looking at his sister with furrowed brows "Why put on a fake face for the world?"

Claire scoffed "You still don't get it do you? Hollywood life is a fucking fake. Every face of a celebrity is put on to trick the people into thinking you are perfect. Why do you think so many people are harder to track than others?"

"To have privacy," Dean guessed

"Secrecy," Claire corrected "In order to sell the innocent look you have to sell it; hence the fake personas. Don't think I am the only one. Our grandparents have it, the Abernathy's have it, even Madonna and fucking Bradly Cooper has it. We're phonies putting on a show for the less fortune,"

"Maybe you should change that," Dean whispered as one of the maids came into the yard

"I wouldn't want to try," Claire murmured

"Claire, K-mart, Dean," The maid called "Dinner is ready!"

"Great," Dean murmured "Let's hope mom didn't burn the pizza crust like last time,"

Claire chuckled "Come on K-mart!"

_~Later that night~_

_The setting sun was focused on the redhead as she stood in the middle of a vast field filled with green grass under the cover of some sort of exotic tent. Claire narrowed her eyes as she looked around the area. A large crowd of people in dresses and tuxedos sat in small yet elegant white chairs. Between the large groupings of people was a white carpet leading to a platform. On the platform was Chris, in an all-white tuxedo with a light red shirt and a bow tie. Beside him were three men in white tuxedos, red shirts and black ties. There was a space between him and the other three men. Across from him were four women in short, red dresses. Claire recognized one of them as Jill, who had her hair in a bun at the top of her head. _This is a wedding, _Claire realized. Claire looked down at her body and her jaw dropped. She was in a white dress with red swirls printed on it. The material was soft and the swirls felt like fuzz under her fingertips. She couldn't deny the dress was absolutely beautiful and fit her wonderfully. _This is my wedding, _Claire thought as she continued to touch the material._

_"Miss. Redfield," A man asked_

_Claire turned her head at the sound of the voice. A young looking man with brown hair and kind blue eyes smiled at her. He wore a white tuxedo with a red shirt and black tie. He was dressed like the other men standing beside Chris. Claire assumed he was the missing best man._

_"Are you ready to walk down?" He questioned_

_Claire's eyebrows dipped lightly as she looked toward the crowd "I suppose I am,"_

_The 'best man' declared his excitement before hurrying away from the redhead. Claire stared at Chris's happy face with a frown. She kept trying to put another face on top of Chris's but she couldn't picture whose face it should be. _

_"Claire," a broken voice called_

_The sound of the voice made Claire's eyes water as she turned around. _

_"Alice," Claire whispered as a chill ran down her body_

_Alice was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looked on the verge of tears. The blonde's eyes roamed over Claire's body. Alice offered a wobbly smile._

_"You look amazing," Alice declared_

_"Thank you," Claire mumbled as she looked down at her dress_

_"Claire," Alice called_

_Claire met the blonde's gaze and felt new tears begin to fill her eyes. Alice looked desperate and heartbroken. All the hurt the blonde was feeling was pouring out of her eyes; all the hurt that Claire had caused her._

_"Alice please-" Claire began_

_"Please don't do this," Alice begged with a sob "I-I love you Claire,"_

_Claire's hand gripped her right arm in a death grip and she averted her eyes from Alice and swallowed down a sob of her own. She clenched her jaw tightly and refused to allow any tears to fall._

_"You don't have to marry him," Alice assured "I can do everything he can't Claire. Please don't-don't go out there. We can be a family, I can- I can prove for us. I'll take care of K-mart and I'll look after you-"_

_Claire became blinded by her tears as she turned her head "I can't do this Alice,"_

_The orchestra began to play '_And I Love Her' _by The Beatles. Claire looked toward the wedding with watery eyes. Everyone had turned in their seats to look in her the direction she would be walking in. Their faces held wide smiles. _

_"We're on," The 'best man' announced as he handed Claire her flowers and held out his arm to her_

_"Claire please," Alice barely whispered_

_Claire felt a tear slid down her face as she and the 'best man' started down the aisle._

Claire woke up with a sob and trails of hot tears running down the sides of her face. The redhead used her left hand to wipe the train of tears away as she sat up. Claire gasped as her right hand shot to her chest. She had never been in so much physical pain before. Her heart left as if it was being squeezed and stabbed at the same time. Claire lied down then rolled onto her side and brought her knees up to her chest. Her left hand gripped the bed as tightly as she could to try and distract herself from the pain in her chest. She wished the pain would go away soon. A flash of her fading dream flashed into her brain. Alice's heartbroken expression pulled at Claire's heart violently, making the redhead wince. Claire cared more than she should have about Alice's reaction.

_ "Claire," a broken voice asked_

Claire's eyes widened slightly and she sat up quickly. Her heart began to race despite the pain radiating from it. Claire searched the top of door wildly but didn't spot the blonde from her dreams.

"Mom," A small voice called

Claire's eyes dropped downward. K-mart stood half hidden by the door with a worried expression on her face. The redhead's eyes lost their wild look as she softened her gaze. She was on edge from her dream. Claire ran a hand through her hair, hoping the remains of her dream would disappear if she did it. The redhead glanced at K-mart with a small smile that disappeared when Claire looked down at the bed sheets.

"Morning sweetie," Claire said tiredly

"Are you alright?" The blonde whispered

Claire nodded weakly and looked at K-mart with a forced smile "What are you doing up so early?"

K-mart shrugged lightly "Couldn't sleep,"

Claire's eyes went back to the bed as she nodded. _Neither could I, kiddo_, Claire thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" K-mart asked timidly

Claire's brows furrowed for a fraction of a second as she looked back up at K-mart. The young blonde was fiddling with her fingers and her eyes bore into Claire's with a hint of fear. The redhead felt her eyes water at the look in K-mart's eyes but offered a small, reassuring smile.

"No, I'm alright," Claire said, holding back more tears

K-mart nodded in understanding then quietly added "I never want to talk about my nightmares either,"

Claire studied the little girl in the doorway. Her head was slightly bowed as if she was ashamed for something. The redhead was hurt by the blonde's behavior. K-mart usually was so open and happy and trusting. Now she was uncertain, shy, and fearful. Claire was beginning to believe she was the monster she tried so hard to be. A lump formed in her throat as she opened her mouth. She wanted to comfort K-mart, not push her away. Claire closed her mouth and inhaled a deep, silent breath.

"Why don't you talk about them?" Claire forced out

K-mart's hands stopped fiddling with each other as her head slowly lifted up. Her eyebrows slightly dipped toward her eyes as she stared at Claire curiously.

"Dad never wanted to hear them," K-mart informed "He'd just make me go to bed,"

Claire frowned at the answer and sighed as she held out her left hand "Come here,"

K-mart studied the hand for a second before walking into the room and crawling into the bed with Claire. The redhead wrapped her left arm around K-mart and pulled the smaller body into her own. Claire kissed the top of the girl's head.

"I am not your father K," Claire murmured "Don't be afraid to talk me about anything. If you want, you can even call me Claire,"

The redhead leaned down so that her face was leveled with K-mart's. The blonde looked at Claire with watery eyes and quivering lips.

"Can I really?" K-mart whispered

"Of course," Claire assured and kissed the girl's forehead

K-mart smiled widely "Thanks…Claire,"

Claire smiled as she felt something warm bubble in her chest at the girl's affection. The redhead felt her relationship with K-mart was going to be a beautiful one.

"Do you want to talk now or do you want to sleep?" Claire asked

"I want to sleep," K-mart replied, snuggling closer to Claire

The redhead nodded and put a protective arm around the little girl as she rested against the wall behind the bed. A wide smile was on her face as she repeated one line in her head. _Claire Redfield is not a monster_, she thought happily.

* * *

I rushed but the library was closing so you know. Please leave a review!


	19. Two Weeks Later-Alice

Hola! Sorry for the delay on this story. I was being lazy then I got busy and then I got sick then I lost my only inspiration to the story for a while. UGH; so terrible. Anyway, I'm back and I have a-or so I hope it is-emotional chapter.

_I put a song in here and it is P!nk ft. Lily Allen-True Love_ (I love this song! Just saying)

Random advertisement: This person if like my best friend for life so I would so happy if you guys checked out her blog. The site is . I promise it won't be a waste of your time!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in the story, I do not own the blog I just spoke about, and as I have said before, I don't own Resident Evil

Oh and don't forget to leave me some love in the box below kk?

Now enjoy the story!

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice's eyes fluttered open as her eyes lazily assessed her surroundings. The violet colored ceiling and the cloud-like mattress underneath her reminded her that she was in her own room. The blonde sighed tiredly before her eyes fluttered closed. It was, sadly, only a dream. Alice took several deep, calming breaths to chase away the dream buzzing around in her skull. She shifted her legs a bit and mentally groaned at the intense heat between her legs. Nothing happened in her dream but she was extremely wet from it. The blonde had encountered dreams like the one she had before but none of them left her a 'surprise' when she woke. So why did this one have to be so different?

Alice decided she was too tired to be thinking so hard so she tossed the thoughts away with a sigh. Hopefully, she'd remember later. After her last breath, she placed her left hand over her left breast. That feeling was still there. It had been there from the third day she spent without a look or word from Claire. It was the feeling of emptiness and utter pain in her heart. As if something from her was missing. Alice, at first, thought it was just hormones or her reaction to Paula, who had gotten suspended for the second time that month.

But when she woke up with the same pain the next day, she knew. It was from her lack of communication with Claire Redfield. For two weeks, Alice thought about Claire. Her every waking moment was spent repeating the redhead's name in her head. Claire had even managed to haunt Alice in her dreams during the night. The blonde had found herself wondering what the redhead was doing every hour. She had imagined many ways she could proclaim her love for Claire and each time she imagined a new way, the redhead she was dreaming about would react completely differently than the last time. The blonde had even caught herself having a sex dream about the redhead while she was filming for the movie. Alice had ran to the bathroom a few minutes after waking up after it and refused to come out until it was absolutely necessary. But all the cold water she had splashed in her face did not make the dream go away. Even as she lay in bed, Alice could recall almost the entire dream.

Alice's train of thought was interrupted by soft knocking on her door. The blonde groaned silently and debated whether she should ignore it or just tell the person on the other side to go somewhere else. Alice thought about the possibility of Claire walking in with breakfast and her heart fluttered instantly. The blonde knew better, however, and quickly shoved the  
thoughts back from wherever they came from. Claire would never do such a thing. If anything, Alice expected the redhead to barge into her room and just rant about how awful she was. The blonde took in a deep breath before telling the knocker to come inside.

Alice squinted against the light spilling into her room from the hallway but managed to see the face of her visitor. Wesker Abernathy had a small smile on his face as he leaned into the room. His hair was gelled back as always but this normally blonde man had streaks of brown in his hair. Alice would've asked why the man had changed his hair color again if she hadn't seen the requirement list on Wesker's script.

"Good afternoon," Wesker announced as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Alice noticed how well his arm stuck to his side, avoiding being seen "Trey said you were still up here,"

"It's too early to get up Wesker," Alice mumbled, her voice horse. The blonde sat up nonetheless as she watched Wesker reveal a bowl of steaming noodles that were carefully hidden by his side when he entered.

"I brought you Ramen," Wesker said with a large goofy grin and waved the bowl around

Alice offered a small smile and shook her head in amusement at the look on Wesker's face "Thanks Wesker but I'm not hungry,"

Wesker's smile fell instantly and his moving hand stopped. Alice could feel the hurt emotion coming off her brother but didn't question it. Wesker huffed and quickly dipped into his inner emotion "I don't care if you aren't hungry, you are eating this. You haven't seen the sun in over two weeks and Trey said the last time you ate was yesterday night. You've been acting like a lifeless person and I refuse to let you do this to yourself any longer,"

Alice averted her eyes from Wesker's heartbroken ones to her lap. It was true; Alice had been in a depressed mood since she started missing Claire. Her productivity had dropped dramatically. Alice had started sleeping in more and more, only waking for a few minutes or-if she felt the need to be up longer and get something done-an hour before going back into her room to sleep. She started taking baths and stopped opening the curtains of her room and the windows. Her laundry, which she was beginning to let pile up, had started to be done by Trey and, at times, Wesker or a hired maid. Alice had stopped answering her phone and began refusing to go anywhere except school events and movie filming.

Alice hadn't been surfing at all either; something that worried all her friends and even her parents and cousin, Paula. Her life had started to revolve around sleep and Ramen noodles, since no one was willing to try cooking in case the house was to burn. The blonde was brought out of her musing when a tray was put over her lap and the bowl of yellow looking noodles were placed on it in front of her. Alice didn't feel like eating. She felt like going back to sleep or at least ripping her heart out. Instead, the blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hands before reaching for the bowl of noodles. From the look on Wesker's face, if she didn't eat he wouldn't be too happy about it. Alice would have said that she was hurt by the pain she was causing her loved ones but she was too hurt herself too care.

Alice thanked her brother then put some noodles on the fork. She inhaled the noodles into her mouth then brought the bowl to her lips and sucked in the noodles as she filled her mouth. The noodles tasted a bit over cooked and were overly flavored with chicken but she wasn't going to complain. If she ate it quickly, the quicker Wesker would leave and then she could go back to sleeping. Even though Alice knew she would run into her projection of Claire as she slept, the physical pain wouldn't be able to follow her into the dream.

"Slow down," Wesker urged with an amused smile, placing a hand on his sister's knee "The noodles aren't going anywhere,"

_And neither is the pain in my chest, _Alice thought sadly but did take her brother's advice and slowed down. Wesker patted her knee once before walking away from the side of her bed to go over to the row of windows on the left side of her bed. On his way to the windows, Wesker noticed the untouched, half-finished blue surfboard across from his sister's bed. Alice watched her brother with curious eyes, thinking her brother was going to have a seat next to her on the queen sized bed. The blonde narrowed her eyes when Wesker started pressing buttons on the electronic blind remote. Alice groaned through a mouth full of noodles as the blinds opened, letting the sun they have been keeping out for two weeks into the room. She shut her eyes tightly and temporarily stopped eating her noodles.

"What the hell Wesker?" Alice questioned, daring to open her eyes and quickly regretted it when the sun began to burn her eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Her brother apologized. Wesker quickly made his way to his sister's bed and took the sunglasses out his left breast pocket. He unfolded them and held them out to Alice "Here, take my sunglasses,"

Alice kept her eyes closed as her hand blindly searched the area for the pair of offered sunglasses. Wesker gently grabbed the blonde's wrist and led her hand to the sunglasses. Alice grabbed the pair of sunglasses and put them on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and sighed in relief when she could see around her room without having to cringe in pain from the burning rays of the sun.

"Now, what's wrong?" Wesker asked, sitting on the edge of Alice's bed "The last time you ate Ramen Noodles was when you got rejected for a play in the fourth grade,"

"Maybe I just miss the taste of Ramen Noodles," Alice suggested quickly

Wesker scoffed "Alice please, I know who you are. You can only tolerate beef Ramen but you're shoving chicken Ramen down your throat. Everyone knows you refuse to eat chicken flavored Ramen,"

Alice opened her mouth to deny the words her brother had spoken but nothing came out. It was all so true. Alice would only eat chicken Ramen if she no longer cared. If she no longer cared that meant something was seriously wrong.

"See what I mean?" Wesker declared victorious as he crossed his arms over his chest "Now answer my question,"

"Why do I love someone who hates my guts?" Alice asked

Wesker sighed and began to rub circles on the blonde's back. He was at a loss for words for his sister "Wait you love someone?"

Alice nodded "Yeah but she hates me,"

"I doubt that," Wesker assured, taking his hand that was used to rub Alice's back and ran it through his hair

"She didn't let me babysit her daughter and she asked me to delete her number," Alice informed "Then she was being a witch the last time I saw her,"

"You're in love with Claire Redfield?" Wesker asked in amazement

Alice nodded "Did I mention she hates me?"

"Yeah," Wesker mumbled then he looked at Alice with a sad look "She's the reason you've been cooped up in here?"

"Yes," Alice sighed "It hurts to be away from her. I miss her so much,"

Wesker shook his head "What happened to the badass Abernathy that everyone talks so highly of?"

"She died the minute Claire started to hate her," Alice replied

"Oh no she's alive I know it," Wesker argued "She's in there somewhere,"

"Then where do I go to look for her?" Alice asked

"First of all, get some confidence," Wesker stated "Claire loves confidence,"

"Great to know," Alice mumbled

"Look Alice," Wesker began, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder "You're an Abernathy. Everyone wants an Abernathy, even Claire. But if you don't start acting like one, no one will want you. Get your chin up and face the world. Make Claire wish she hadn't pushed you away. Make her wish that she had held onto you. Don't let a little bump in the road get you down because the road ahead is going to be smooth and easy,"

Alice nodded in agreement. It was very true. Alice used to be full of confidence and held her head high. Everyone loved her and tried to date her whenever she was single. Now she was acting as if she had hit rock bottom-though she had actually hit rock bottom-but Abernathy's never let that show. An Abernathy kept their heads high and hid their tears from the public. Alice was shocked about how out of character she was acting. But she was in love and she was truly hurt by the outcome of it. The blonde figured that her wallow inside of her bedroom for two weeks just strengthened her feelings for the redhead but she wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Now that you're my therapist," Alice sighed "We need to discuss our cousin Paula,"

"What about her?" Wesker asked

"She's out of control," Alice informed "She's skipping school, getting in trouble with the police, getting drunk. I don't know what else to do with her,"

"Come on cut her some slack," Wesker said "You remember how we were at that age?"

"Yeah," Alice smirked mischievously "I dyed my hair blonde; you dyed your hair red,"

"We went to parties and got drunk every night," Wesker replied with a fond smile "Paula is simply doing what we used to do,"

"But we didn't do drugs," Alice informed "Paula's been high on more than one occasion,"

"True," Wesker murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck "Maybe you should try to help her,"

Alice shook her head "She won't let me. Paula keeps pushing me away and claims that I don't understand,"

"You should take a new approach," Wesker suggested

"How do you think I should approach her?" Alice asked, sounding agitated

"As a friend," Wesker stated "You should make her see you as a friend and maybe she'll listen to you. You are the one that said she has a problem with the age difference and how you act all 'mighty',"

Alice nodded in agreement "That's true…that sounds like it might work,"

"That's the spirit," Wesker smirked and patted her back

"Should I try it today?" Alice asked with hope filled eyes

"Better now than never," Wesker suggested then looked down at the empty bowl of food "Are you done eating?"

Alice nodded and picked up the bowl and held it out to her brother "At least I have a clear mind and a new attitude,"

Wesker chuckled and kissed his sister's forehead "All you needed was a little push,"

"A little push," Alice gasped "You gave me a hard shove,"

Wesker laughed loudly and headed to the door with the bowl in one hand and the tray in the other.

"Hey Wesker," Alice called before the door was fully closed

Wesker paused and opened up the door and peered into the room.

"Can you make me beef Ramen please?" Alice asked quietly

Wesker grinned at the question from his little sister. "That's the Alice Abernathy I remember,"

Alice smiled proudly at her brother. She was feeling better after talking to him and was happy that she was rewarded with a smile. After the door closed Alice leaned against the head board as she looked around the room. The half-finished surfboard in her room was a smack in the face. She was supposed to have that finished for Lisa a week ago. _There's always a tomorrow_, Alice thought positively. It wasn't like Lisa needed the board anytime soon an, Alice thought positively. It wasn't like Lisa needed the board anytime soon anyway. Or so she hoped.

She couldn't resent herself for the way she had spent the last two weeks of her life. If anything, the blonde wanted to help the old her way sooner. She was hurting just as much as she had when her uncle and aunt had died. Only difference was her reaction to the pain. Alice ran a hand through her hair in frustration. The time had passed and the present was the time to change. Alice inhaled the fresh air entering her room before throwing the covers off her body. The blonde scooted her way out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She needed to get cleaned and see her favorite girls. Alice was pretty sure they hated her for abandoning her. The blonde nearly stopped brushing her teeth at the thought before continuing the action with less haste. If they hated her, it was to be expected. She had abandoned them in the wake of her own pain. No guardian should ever do that.

Alice plumped into depression and anxiety again. She was ready to crawl back into her bed but thought better of it. If Alice hid from the problem, they would only hate her more. And Alice did not want that. The blonde quickly finished washing her mouth and headed out of the bathroom. She took of the sunglasses and threw them onto her bed. The blonde slowly walked through the hallway as her right hand slowly ran across the light blue painted wall.

Alice walked down the spiral staircase of her home timidly; trying not to make any sounds as she came into the living room. On the couch in front of a turned off television was Lisa, texting on her phone. The blonde was looking around for Wesker, who was nowhere to be seen. As Alice approached the last steps of the staircase, she stepped on a squeaky step and cursed silently. The blonde quickly got onto the ground, not seeing happiness flood Lisa's features.

"Alice!" Lisa shouted happily, dropping her cell phone to run over to Alice

Alice stood in shock as her cousin ran over to her. She had expecting rage and maybe the silent treatment but not happiness. It made her happy to see her little cousin didn't hate her.

"Hi Lisa," Alice smiled and hugged her little cousin back "How have you been?"

"Worried," Lisa replied as she pulled away "Are you ok now?"

Alice nodded "I'm ok now. I'm sorry for abandoning you,"

Lisa smiled "I forgive you," then the girl hugged Alice tightly

Alice hugged the girl back and ran her hand through the girl's slightly longer hair. The blonde saw Paula walking to them out of the corner of her eye. Alice looked up and smiled at her cousin. Paula wore black, ripped jeans and a tight black shirt. The teenager's long hair was now a pixie cut. Alice wasn't too surprised but was amazed by how to look suited the younger Abernathy.

"Hey Paula," Alice called "How are you?"

"Like you care," Paula muttered and continued to the kitchen without a glance at Alice

Alice smiled despite the response she had gotten. Paula didn't hate her any more than she already did. That was a major relief. The teenager would surely raise hell if her hatred for Alice had grown and that would make Alice's plan a failure before it began. The blonde was relieved that nothing had changed too much.

Lisa pulled away from Alice and gasped when an idea came to her mind "Wanna go surfing?" Lisa asked while pulling on Alice's right hand as she practically dragged the older Abernathy toward the sliding door.

"Sure, I've missed the water anyway," Alice smiled and opened the door with her left hand

*_Later that morning*_

Alice walked into the kitchen and spotted Paula leaned against the counter next to the refrigerator in the kitchen with her phone held in one hand and a can of Pepsi in the other.

"If you're wondering about the missing wine it wasn't me," Paula declared and started to leave the kitchen

Alice shook her head in disappointment and stepped in the teenager's way. Since Paula didn't look up she walked into Alice's solid body. The teenager groaned and pushed away from Alice. The blonde held her hands out before her to make the teenager stop from charging at her. Paula looked anything but please but didn't make any move to leave.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else," Alice stated "The wine I don't care about,"

"Like what?" Paula asked suspiciously "Did Principle Howe's call? He did, didn't he?"

"What? No, no he didn't call," Alice assured before her brows furrowed "Why? Is there something I need to know?"

"Oh no nothing happened that's important anyway," Paula trailed off and sipped her Pepsi

"It's empty," Alice acknowledged with narrowed eyes "You do realize that?"

Paula rolled her eyes before growling in frustration "What do you want, Alice?"

Alice would've winced at the nasty remark from her cousin if she wasn't so used to the behavior. It rolled off her shoulders easily as Alice exposed her reason from corning the younger Abernathy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me," Alice informed then added "After I go eat and do some filming,"

Paula's mouth was open and her eyes studied Alice with disbelief "You want me to go shopping…with you?"

Alice nodded "If you want to. I'm not going to make you,"

Paula huffed and closed her mouth. The teenager leaned against the counter top as she set down her empty soda can. Alice could feel herself growing more and more upset as Paula spun the can around with her thumb and pointing finger. The second the movement stopped, Alice felt her insides grow hot and the contents of her stomach turn.

"Sure," Paula said "I don't have anything better to do,"

Alice was flooded with relief and had to keep herself from hugging Paula. Though the last statement by the teen stung a little, Alice was going to take what she could get from her cousin.

"Great," Alice smiled widely "Let me get cleaned up and we'll leave,"

**_Later On_**

The car ride to Alice's favorite coffee shop wasn't the quite one she was predicting. The two Abernathy's chit chatted and shared stories of the times they were younger. The blonde had discovered a lot about her cousin that she hadn't known before. Like the teenager was a popular girl in school and that she only wore dark clothing to scare some of the other teens in school away from her. Alice added Paula's behavior to the defense mechanism against the people that she was not willing to talk to.

After they managed to get into the city, which were only twenty or so miles from their home on the beach, their conversations came to a standstill. The blonde, not knowing what else to discuss, brought up a topic that had been on her mind since her conversation with Wesker.

"I was thinking I should dye my hair brown," Alice piped up randomly

Paula's head whipped to the left to look at her cousin "How brown are you going?"

"Uh…a lot I guess," Alice replied, trying to imagine how dark her hair used to be

"Like it used to be?" Paula asked with furrowed brows

Alice nodded "I sort of miss the maturity it brought to my face,"

Paula laughed "You just said you want to be older,"

"So what if I do?" Alice smirked "Maybe people will take me more seriously

Paula shrugged "Maybe," then she hummed for second before looking at her cousin "Won't that is bad for the movie?" Paula questioned, actually sounding interesting

"I could just wear a blonde wig," Alice informed with a shrug "It's not like they can stop me from darkening my hair,"

Alice found the coffee shop quickly since it was the only brick building on the right side of the street. The blonde parked the car in an available spot across from the coffee shop.

"Helcaso Coffee?" Paula asked, slowly pronouncing the name of the shop with raised eyebrows "I have never heard of this place before,"

"It's the best coffee shop in the city I promise," Alice swore, turning the car off and taking off her seat belt

The two got out the car and the blonde inhaled the mixed smells coming from the shops and bakeries on the street. The two hurried across the street to the shop, Alice led her cousin through the gathering crowd that spotted them. The shop was filled with a decent amount of people, all eating or talking in the early morning. Helcaso coffee shop still looked the same since she last walked into the coffee shop, four weeks ago. The owner, Helga Lowd, had told Alice that the shop was going to undergo major changes, but it had yet to come true. The walls were still made with aged, fading red bricks and the floor was the same. The newly waxed red oak on the floor was a good match for the walls in Alice's opinion.

The tables were still a faded brown and high off the floor. The wooden stools with cushions still stood in their places beside their assigned tables. Nothing looked out of place. Except the dark red counter top that ran across the back of the shop. It held three registers and behind them was the kitchen, which was full of workers. Since the other two registers had customers ordering, Alice walked up to the register on the left and smiled at the teenager behind it.

"Hey Alice," The teenager, Sophia, smiled

Sophia Lowd was Helga's daughter. The teenager was extremely quiet and was often spending her time thinking and calculating math problems in her textbooks. Alice was well aware of how solitude was Sophia's most comfortable area, and would occasionally start a conversation, which ended quickly to Sophia's quietude.

"Hey Sophia," Alice greeted warmly "How are you and the family?"

"We're good," Sophia assured with a bright smile "How are you?"

"Fine," Alice assured, only telling a small lie

Sophia's eyes quickly shot to the quiet teen beside Alice, who nearly missed the movement. The blonde motioned to her cousin with a small smile. Alice could only imagine that Sophia was wondering why she was with someone who dressed so darkly.

"Sophia this is my cousin Paula," Alice declared "Paula this is my friend Sophia,"

Sophia offered the same bright smile to Paula, who just stared at the other teenager "Nice to meet you Paula," Sophia declared

Paula suddenly gave Sophia a foxy grin "Nice to meet you too, Sophia,"

Sophia blushed heavily and quickly turned her eyes back to Alice then asked "Can I get you your usual?"

"That would be great," Alice nodded then looked to her right at Paula "What do you want?"

"If you make cheese Danishes I would like two and a cappuccino," Paula informed with a smirk aimed at Sophia

"I'll be right back with your food," Sophia assured before she departed from her spot at the register

Alice turned to give her cousin a knowing smile with a raised eyebrow. The teenager beside her was following Sophia with her eyes for a few seconds before her eyes glanced at Alice. Once Paula realized Alice was studying her, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" Alice whispered

"Nothing," Paula lied and looked up at the hanging menus "You're imagining things"

The blonde scoffed "Me, imagining things? Besides, I thought you hated people like me and a bit more over," Alice whispered

"Let's not get into that today," Paula suggested quietly before quickly asking "What's your usual?"

Alice made a mental note to poke around that subject later in due time. Instead, Alice smiled at her cousin.

"Cappuccino and a bagel with cream cheese," Alice replied

"That's such a normal response," Paula declared with a short chuckle

"What'd you expect?" Alice asked with a smirk "Nine bagels and made a large ass coffee?"

Paula opened her mouth to reply but Sophia and a guy walked up to them. Sophia held Alice's food while the man held Paula's.

"Here you go," Sophia smiled

"Thanks," Alice smiled and took her tray

Paula expected her tray from the guy without a word then turned to Alice "I'm going to get some napkins and sugar,"

"I'll be outside," Alice informed and headed to the door

The blonde stepped out and into the sun outside of the building. She looked to the left and looked for her usual spot on the small outside area. Alice sat down in a chair in the front of the coffee shop. The blonde positioned everything the way she liked it and waited for her cousin to come out. Alice looked around and smiled at all the signs of life around her. She kept smiling until her eyes landed on a certain person. At the outside area of the Starbucks before her sat Claire Redfield. The redhead looked as beautiful as Alice remembered. But the blonde could tell something was wrong. Claire looked as if she had bags under her eyes but the make-up made it hard to tell. Alice frowned and was thinking about walking over until she saw a man sit down across from her.

Jealousy shot through Alice and she glared at the male form across from the redhead. A million questions swirled around in Alice's head. The redhead laughed at something the man said and Alice closed her hands into fits. The blonde wanted to walk over to the man and scare him away from Claire. Alice was so caught up in her thinking that she hadn't seen her cousin sit down or hear the teenager call out to her. A hand waved in front of her eyes and Alice's head pulled back away from the hand as her own hands landed on the table. The blonde relaxed greatly when she saw the person before her was Paula.

"Don't do that," Alice ordered softly "I nearly punched you,"

"Whoa what's wrong with you?" Paula asked, sounding amused

Alice tore her eyes from the redhead and the brunette with her to look at her cousin. The blonde's gaze grew less hostile when she looked at Paula, who grew even more curiosu as to why Alice looked ready to kill someone a second ago.

"Nothing," Alice lied

Paula narrowed her eyes at her cousin before looking over her shoulder. Alice shrugged, not concerned that Paula was going to look for a reason. The teenager had no idea what the blonde was going through and she sure that Paula wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"Oh the paparazzi," Paula guessed then gasped as she turned back around. Her eyes were bulging out of her head and a wide smile was on her lips.

"What?" Alice asked with a short chuckle at the look

"Claire Redfield is over there!" Paula squealed "The Claire Redfield!"

Alice looked over Paula's shoulder again and spotted Claire easily but pretended to search for a while. The blonde's heart was beating faster and faster as her mind quickly put together many scenarios that involved her walking over to Claire.

"Yeah it is her," Alice agreed

Paula nodded feverishly and stole a quick look at the other celebrity at the next coffee shop over. Alice had never seen the girl as excited as she was now since her tenth birthday. It was nice seeing this side of her cousin instead of the nasty, demanding side of her. The blonde was wondering what else could get Paula to get all happy. Alice brought the tea cup up to her lips and started to sip down the rest of the hot drink when Paula asked something that almost made her choke. The blonde pulled the cup away from her lips and cover her mouth with her left hand to cough. Paula rolled her eyes as the blonde was recovering from her choking and took a bite of her Danish.

"Excuse me?" Alice questioned, patting her chest "Did you just say what I think you said

Paula shook her head and a small smile appeared on her face "If you mean by me asking if I could go get an autograph then yes I did say it. But seriously, can I?"

Alice's eyebrows shot into her hairline before dropping back to knit together as she examined her cousin. Paula had never said the word 'please' or even asked Alice if they could do anything since she had taken custody of the teen and her sister. It warmed Alice to see some form of respect and identification of authority from her cousin, even if it was to go talk to the person unknowingly haunting her. Instead of addressing it as an adult, Alice decided to make a joke out of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice joked, putting a hand on Paula's forehead "Where's Paula Abernathy?"

Paula rolled her eyes and smacked Alice's hand off her forehead "Funny, funny. But can we please go before she leaves?"

Alice inhaled deeply before sighing loudly. She really didn't want to go over there and face the woman she had been obsessing over for the past two weeks. The blonde looked back up at her cousin, who was giving her a pout that made Alice want to laugh out loud. Instead, Alice barely nodded her head at Paula, who nearly missed the movement since it looked as if it had never happened. Paula quickly thanked her cousin before shooting up from her chair and speed walking to the redhead. Alice called out to her cousin, not knowing her cousin was THAT enthusiastic about meeting the redhead after seeing her several times. The teen had barely finished her breakfast.

"Fuck," Alice sighed tiredly and got up from her chair. The blonde didn't miss the waiter of the coffee shop that was plastered to the window since Alice had taken her seat in front of the shop. Alice, not as freaked out as she should've been, left a twenty dollar tip for the young man before following her cousin in a much slower pace.

It didn't take long, however, that Alice had come into earshot of the three conversing people. The blonde couldn't hear Paula as clearly as she had hoped but she managed to be in a fast enough pace that she was able to catch the last words of Paula's sentence.

"-my cousin," Paula declared

Claire's eyes widened as her eyebrows shot up and she nodded her head "Yeah, you were there at the training session,"

"Whatever happened to your training lessons anyway?" The man piped up, interlocking his hands behind his head

"Alice said that they would be taught on the spot," Paula quickly replied then looked back at Claire "Right Claire?"

"That's right," Claire agreed with a smirk before sipping her coffee

_Forget this; _Alice thought frantically_, I should wait in the car._

_Oh no you don't, _Alice's brain declared, _you're an Abernathy; we don't run, we make people run._

Alice nodded to herself before inhaling deeply. Claire smiled at the story Paula was telling about how the acting was going on Alice's end of the movie, barely noticing the blonde's arrival. Alice stopped walking when she was beside the man in front of Claire. The blonde wrestled with the urge to steal a glance at the redhead and eventually the urge became too strong and she glanced. Luckily, Claire, who had her hands around her coffee cup and head tilted, was watching Paula as she talked about. What was Paula talking about? Alice mentally shrugged and stole another glance to take in Claire's beauty before listening to her cousin.

"-It's really crazy. They have this large zombie like monster or whatever," Paula informed "It even feels real when you go up to touch it,"

Alice opened her mouth to tell the teenager the skin of the large monster she spoke about was made from a flexible, meaty feeling material but Claire beat her to it.

"I'll have to check that out tomorrow," Claire chuckled and brought her hands into her lap "How big is it exactly?"

"Oh my god," The man drawled out

Alice looked down at the man that had spoken and she met his eyes. He was actually a bit attractive-for a guy. He had dark brown hair that looked soft if she were touch it. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a kind face. Alice decided she didn't like someone so handsome spending time with Claire.

"It's Alice Abernathy in the flesh," The man stated and stood up. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans then held out his left hand to Alice "I'm a huge fan,"

If this were a dream, Alice would've said 'Oh really? You won't be for long' then knock the man out with a right hook. After he was unconscious, Alice would gladly do more damage to the man until someone managed to stop her. But this was reality and such an act wouldn't be taken so lightly. Instead, Alice smiled warmly and shook the man's hand. After all, she didn't know the full extent of his relationship with Claire. For all she knew, the man could be her friend from her high school or some guy that was just lonely.

"Always good to meet a fan," Alice declared

It was true; her self-esteem went up each time she met a fan that declared their love for her and the movies she was in. Though at times, Alice wished she hadn't met a good handful of her fans. Seeing how some tried to keep a lock of her hair or tried to follow her home. There was always that mega fan that was just too into anything that involved her.

"I can imagine," The man declared, smiling charmingly "Can I have an autograph?"

Alice clenched her teeth as her lips drew back a bit to let a bit of air into her mouth "I don't have anything on me but," Alice paused and pulled out her keys. On the ring of her keys, Alice had a small, custom made sneaker. Having the shoe made was over three hundred dollars, nothing compared to the money she makes. The blonde could easily get another so she took the shoe off the ring and held it out to the man "You can have my custom keychain. No one has one like it and I have my signature on it,"

The man took the keychain with a large smile. The look on his face reminded her of Lisa when she was presented with her cell phone a year ago.

"Thanks," The man said then turned to Claire, holding out the keychain "In your face, sis, I get her_ one of a kind _keychain,"

_Sis, _Alice realized, _they're siblings; thank God! _Alice nearly smiled in relief but kept her face neutral as she watched the siblings interact. The blonde had no idea that it would feel so good to find out they were siblings.

Claire rolled her eyes at her brother and pushed the keychain away "I get to film a movie with her, Dean, remember? I'm not jealous of your little keychain,"

Dean scoffed as he took his seat "Please. I know about your crush on Alice Abernathy. You are so jelly,"

"Crush huh?" Alice asked with a smirk

The blonde couldn't help but feel giddy inside that Claire had a crush on her. It made her like she had a chance at the redhead. Way more of a chance than she had originally thought.

"Shut up," Claire murmured with a small glare directed in Alice's direction

Alice chuckled "It's not like anyone if going to tell,"

"Sure, it won't, sure," Claire said, clearly unconvinced

The blonde opened her mouth to respond but her voice came out in chirps. All eyes landed on her, as she reached into her front pocket for her cell phone. Alice pressed on the power button for a millisecond and her screen lit up. She had received a text message from Paul. _It's that time already_, Alice internally whined.

"Oh junk," Alice muttered and opened the text message. Inside of it, Paul was reminding Alice that they started filming in an hour. If she didn't leave now, they would hit traffic and that would make her two hours late "We have to go," Alice declared to Paula

"Already," Paula drawled out and looked at Alice with a pleading look

"Yes," Alice replied distractedly as she sent Paul a quick text that she was on her way. She looked up with a small smile at the siblings "It was fun talking to the both of you and it was nice meeting you Dean. We should do it again soon,"

"I fully agree," Dean said quickly, a bit too quickly "Don't you agree, Claire?"

Claire's eyes shined with malice and a deadly yet beautiful smile took over her lips "We should,"

"Cool, we should exchange numbers," Paula suggested and looked at Alice, who remained unmoving, so the teen nudged her "Go on, give them your number,"

"Oh right," Alice said and pulled out her phone

"I still have your number," Claire piped up

Alice looked up from her phone and at the redhead, who was avoiding eye contact.

"You do?" Alice asked astonished

Claire nodded shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink "I forgot to uh delete it,"

Alice found herself smiling despite her nearly none existent urge to fight it. Claire didn't want to delete her number. Score one for Alice.

"Well I don't," Dean commented and pulled out his phone "What's your digits girl?"

Alice laughed at the man's choice of words and happily gave him her cell phone numbers. After Dean had gotten the numbers saved, he sent Alice a text that was quickly replied to.

"Now that we have exchanged our numbers let's get going," Dean stated pulled out some money from his pocket "I need to get out of this coffee shop anyway,"

Alice chuckled "Starbucks is overly popular,"

"Ain't that the truth," Paula joined in "Nice talking to you two,"

"Same here," Dean and Claire called

Alice nudged her cousin and led her to the edge of the sidewalk so that they could look both ways. The cousins were about to make their way into the street when Dean called out to Alice. The blonde turned around and offered a small smile to the man.

"This may sound like I'm a stalker but I was wondering where you were going," Dean said

Alice did see where the stalker type fit into the sentence but since Dean didn't seem to be a weirdo she was willing to tell him where she was going.

"I have to re-shoot some scenes from yesterday," Alice informed "Paul wants a double take since Louis had several stunt devils working the scenes,"

"Can we follow?" Dean asked then added "Claire and I would like to see that monster Paula was talking about,"

Alice smiled "You'll love it, I promise," The blonde started across the street with Paula when the man asked how he was supposed to follow.

"Claire knows what car I drive," Alice called back before getting her keys out of her pocket

"I figured you would go to Starbucks," Paula declared once they had gotten inside the car

Alice smirked awkwardly as her eyebrows dipped down "Why would you think that?"

Paula shrugged "You're rich. I thought you would spend your money at the most expensive places,"

"Not all people are the same," Alice assured and started her car

Almost as immediately as the radio turned on, Paula changed the station to 100.3 then put on her seatbelt. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl beside her, who returned the look with a 'What' face.

"What now?" Paula questioned

"You like this station?" Alice asked with a small smile

Paula nodded "The station has funny people on it and it plays good music,"

"I love this song," Alice commented and turned the radio up

(**A/N: I missed some lyrics I know…I apologize)**

_Sometimes I hate ever _

_Single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_Wa oh oh_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons now_

_I know life would suck without you_

_Wa oh oh_

_At the same time I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself _

_Why I'm still here or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you_

_ I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be _

_True love_

_True love_

_It must be _

_True love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love_

_True love_

_It must be_

_True love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Alice vocalized with the lyrical break of the song while Paula's brows furrowed and she looked at Alice through the corners of her eyes.

_Just once try to wrap your_

_Little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Wa oh oh_

_Repeat after me now r-o-m-a-n-c-e-e-e_

_Come on say it slowly_

_Romance_

_You can do it baby_

_At the same time I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole _

_But I love you_

_And you make so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you_

_I really hate you_

_So much I think it must be _

_True love_

_True love_

_It must be_

_True love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love_

_True love_

_It must be _

_True love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_(I think it must be love) _

_(I think it must be love)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

_(Oh I think it must be true love) True Love_

_True love (It must be) _

_True love (I think it must be)_

_ (I think it must be) It must be_

_Nothing else can break my heart like _

_True love (It must be)_

_True love (I think it must be)_

_It must be_

_True love (it must be)_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_Like you _

_No one else can break my heart like you_

_Like you _

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Alice hummed in disappointment the song was over and turned down the radio as they came to a red light. Shortly after True Love had ended the familiar beat of Beyoncé's Love on Top began to play. The blonde mentally screamed. She had never gotten a break from the song the second it was released and she was not having a repeat of those eight months. Before the words of the song could be heard, Alice changed the radio station only to be thrown into the newest song by Katy Perry. Paula groaned loudly and glared at Alice.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Paula questioned

"I can't stand that song," Alice informed and changed the station again

"You hate Beyoncé?" Paula asked, shocked

"No I've been listening to that song since it came out," Alice informed "I have gotten sick of it,"

The blonde changed the station again and International Love assaulted their ears. Both Abernathy's groaned loudly as the chorus began to play. The blonde looked up at the light, seeing it was still red, she pulled out a small speaker and her phone.

"Ok no more radio music," Alice decided and quickly plugged up her phone to the speaker "We're listening to my music,"

Paula looked at Alice in curiosity before watching the blonde look through her phone "Oh great," Paula whined "Now we present classical music, ballroom music, and the Put-You-to-Sleep music,"

Alice glared at the teenager out the corner of her eye "I have good music. Like this,"

Alice started playing a dubstep mix she had gotten from her friend a few weeks ago. The beat itself was heavy and full of good songs that have been changed to fit a more danceable beat. But for Alice, it was all too slow. The blonde, experimenting with her media player on her laptop, sped the mix up and saved it. She had been listening to it ever since. After seconds into the song, Paula gasped and looked at her cousin happily.

"You have this mix?" Paula asked with a large smile

Alice nodded, glancing at her cousin "Why? You know it?"

"I love this mix," Paula informed "What'd you do to the beat? It's not like the original,"

"I sped it up but 4," Alice revealed "It was way too slow before,"

"I totally agree," Paula declared before zoning into the song

"You gotta let me have this," Paula smirked

"I will," Alice assured "Do want to play anything?"

After the song ended Paula plugged up her phone. The teenager played a few dubstep mixes and a few rock songs that she had downloaded.

Once they arrived, Alice pulled into her usual spot before getting out of her car to jog into the building after instructing Paula to wait for the Redfields. As Alice made her way inside, several people greeted her with a smile or a wave. The blonde returned it with a small smile and the occasional nod. Alice spotted Paul in front of a few cameramen and she quickly went to him.

"Alice, you made it," Paul smiled, as Alice joined his side

Alice nodded "I did. I'll go get ready then I'll get on set,"

"Ok," Paul declared "It shouldn't take much time,"

The blonde agreed before making her way to the back of the set. Surely, there were more people besides her that were there for filming. As the make-up room came into view, Alice shed her jacket and threw it over her shoulder before reaching for the door knob. As Alice walked into the room, she spotted Rain and Louis and a few other people getting into their costumes for the movie. The blonde moved around the people doing hair and make-up and was soon approached by a woman. The lady was a blonde like her but she looked ten to twenty years older.

"Let's get you dolled up," Her make-up assistant smirked, taking her jacket and handing it to some guy

Alice rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips "Don't remind me,"

Alice followed her assistant to her make-up chair and started to apply her make-up. With Claire there watching her, she needed to be on her A game. She was an Abernathy and people always wanted an Abernathy.

* * *

The quote 'oh junk' belongs to my grandpa so I guess I should've put a disclaimer for that but oh well! I apologize for any of the movie lines I messed up. I was like a baby when the movie came out in 2001 and I watched it eight times when I was NINE or TEN-so many years later. So you can't blame me. Don't forget to review!


End file.
